Until You Are Here With Me
by Angelline
Summary: A/L slash. MPREG! Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she decides to get rid of Legolas. **Epilogue Up!**Completed!**
1. Until You Are Here With Me 1

**Summary:** This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is **very** evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic: **Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I will fix them. This fic will be **"movie-based"**, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, or it's not like that in the book, and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And ummm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then. ^^

***** This fic is dedicated to Eärendilstar as promised. ^_^ Thanks for being the first person to review my fic! *********

**" Until You Are Here With Me "**

Legolas's face snapped to the side as result of the strong blow. A deep cut immediately formed on his cheek due to the sharp nails of Arwen. Crimson blood started to trickle out and trickled down to his chin. Arwen fumed and glared at Legolas with the most evil glare she could.

"Look, boy," she spat out. "You don't have a chance with him, you got that? You **never** had a chance."

Legolas kept his head low, not wanting to meet that evil glare.

Arwen turned away and smirked.

"He loves **me,** Legolas. Me. We have already sworn our eternal love to each other, and I have even given up my immortality, for he has my evenstar."

Legolas's head snapped up at her at that statement.

"You... you what?!"

Arwen grinned.

"Yes, dearest Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I have given him my evenstar as a token that symbolizes our love. Now tell me, would **you** give up your immortality for him?" Arwen laughed evilly.

Legolas's eyes started to fill with bitter tears.

He whispered, "I'd give up more than that. I'd give up my life for him. I'd give up everything in this world for him."

Arwen fumed. "Look, Legolas. I'm trying to make this easier for you. There is nothing greater to give than one's immortality. I already gave him mine, which he barely accepted because he believes he doesn't deserve such devotion. He believes totally that we belong to each other. Don't even think about trying to offer him your immortality, for he won't accept. It's too late, Legolas. Too late for you. Nothing can make him yours now. **Nothing.**"

Legolas hardened his expression and mumbled, "I love him, Arwen. And he knows this."

"Yes. Unfortunately he does. Everything would have been better if he hadn't known in the first place. Now you've made things more complicated between us, and you are being a nuisance. Can't you see he is a busy man? He is going to be a king, Legolas. He has duties to carry out, such as ruling his people, dealing with problems, and of course, creating heirs." Arwen emphasized the last two words. Legolas cringed.

Arwen smirked once again. "As you can see, he has no time to waste on little problems like you that always get in the way." Turning around to face Legolas, she reached out and held Legolas's chin with a firm grip.

"Look at me, Legolas."

Legolas looked away and refused to meet her eyes. He grimaced as the grip started to hurt, and turned to look at Arwen. Her dark brown eyes seemed to pierce into his own eyes, and if looks could kill, he would have already dropped dead and chased all the way down to hell. Arwen seemed to analyze the prince's eyes before smiling sweetly and innocently.

"Besides, Legolas, Aragorn himself told me that you were being quite bothersome lately? Is that true? He **asked**, no... **begged** me to have a talk with you and to tell you to quit following him around at the banquets and other meetings. You are doing nothing but messing up our relationship, dear. Can't you see? Imagine what would happen if you two were seen together!" Arwen faked a gasp. "What would the people say? What would your parents say? What would **his** father say, Legolas? Can't you see that this love of yours wasn't meant to be?"

Legolas just listened quietly and debated her words in his mind.

_It can't be... he couldn't have possibly said that... we were so happy a few days ago... we were..._

"Listen, Legolas. You are an immortal elf. It is too late for you to try and give up your immortality for Aragorn, so there is not much you can do now. I suggest you find a lifelong elf mate that will truly make you happy and satisfy your needs, for Aragorn isn't the one meant to do so for you. Can't you see that nobody else can satisfy Aragorn's needs than me? Can't you see?"

Legolas couldn't take it anymore, the bitter tears that were welling up in his eyes were threatening to pour out. He managed to gasp out, "Yes, Arwen. You are right. Nothing can."

_So I meant nothing to him all this time... nothing at all..._

The blonde elf whirled around and started to run deeper and deeper into the woods as crystalline tears started to flow out of his eyes endlessly. He didn't get to see the evil smirk on Arwen's face as she gazed at his retreating figure. Arwen sighed with relief.

"Run, Legolas. Run away from this miserable life of yours, and never come back. Never come back, for if you do, all you will find is more misery."

With one last look at the dark woods, Arwen turned and left towards Aragorn's room. She didn't notice the dark figure moving in the woods.

Gandalf stepped out of his hiding place, shaking his head in shame. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he just had happened to be there, and he had heard too much to interrupt.

Gazing sadly towards the dark woods in which Legolas had disappeared, Gandalf thought about the things he had heard.

"Hmmm... I didn't know Arwen could be so wicked with her tongue. My poor dear Legolas. I think you and I need to talk."

The wizard hummed a sad tune to himself as he walked slowly towards the woods.

Legolas ran until he felt he was far away from everybody. Then he crumpled down to the floor and cried and cried as much as he could and as sorrowfully as he could. Perhaps if he tried to cry his heart out, the sorrow and pain of Arwen's words caused would go away. He couldn't believe Aragorn had said that, he just couldn't believe it.

_You are doing nothing but messing up our relationship, dear... Can't you see that this love of yours wasn't meant to be?..._

Her words started to pierce into his heart like a thousand daggers. Legolas clutched his chest in pain, and started to gasp heavily when it hurt so much that he couldn't breathe properly. He crawled over to the small pond and plunged his head in and drank the cool water. Clear drops of water ran down his face and dripped into the water as he pulled his head back out. Legolas just stared down at the water until the water stopped moving and settled down. He grimaced at his reflection, for he did not see whom he wanted to see.

_No wonder Aragorn dislikes me..._

The reflection was that of an impossibly pale elf with swollen eyes. Legolas sighed and sat back. He gasped and turned around when he heard rustling in the leaves behind him. The elf sighed in relief when he saw the old wizard appear, smiling at him.

"Well well, what have we got here? If it isn't Legolas Prince of Mirkwood!" Gandalf chuckled and sat beside the elf. Legolas forced a smile.

"How have you been Gandalf? Haven't seen you in a long time. You came for tonight's banquet?"

Gandalf smiled. "Yes, of course. Aragorn invited me along with the hobbits. We are all here."  
"I see. That's nice, Gandalf. It's good to see you again." Legolas leaned forward and hugged Gandalf.

Gandalf closed his eyes and hugged the young elf back. He then cleared his throat.

"So what is the prince doing out here in woods all alone at this time of a day and with a deep cut on his cheek?" Legolas stiffened. Gandalf raised his eyebrows. The blonde elf slowly looked up at Gandalf's eyes, and stiffened even more when he saw that this question was a 'you answer or I'll turn you into a frog' question. Legolas sighed and gazed towards the pond and at the flowers that were blooming on the other side.

"Arwen and I... we sort of got in a fight. It's totally my fault, so don't go around telling on her please."

Gandalf sighed at the sweet kindness and innocence of the prince. "I wouldn't tell on anybody in the world, dear Legolas."

Legolas turned and smiled at the wizard. "Thank you Gandalf. You're so understanding."

"Why did you fight, Legolas?"

Legolas sighed, not wanting to answer. "She was warning me to stay away from Aragorn, that he dislikes me." He could feel tears forming in his eyes again. Gulping, he tried to force the tears back down.

"Gandalf..."

Gandalf reached out and patted Legolas's shoulder gently. "Tell me, prince."

"I thought he loved me too, Gandalf. I mean, we made love a month ago. Right here, beside this pond. He was telling me all these wonderful things... that we would be together forever... and that he would always love me... I... I really thought it was so..."

"He said this to you?"

Legolas nodded miserably.

"Although... he was a bit drunk. Perhaps that's what caused him to say those things, huh?"

Gandalf sighed and looked at the poor elf that looked more miserable than a lost puppy.

"I would do anything for him, Gandalf. I'd give more than just immortality. I'd die for him. If I could die for him, I would die a happy man."

"Look, Legolas. If you love him so, you should really talk to Aragorn in person, and sort things out. Perhaps he does really feel that way. Why don't you talk to him tonight, at the banquet?"

Legolas looked down at his hands and thought in silence.

"Perhaps... perhaps I will."

Gandalf smiled and stood up. "Aragorn isn't the type of man that would say such things about you. You have been together for a long time, and you have always been by his side. We have all gone through hardships together, and we have faced the worst of times together as well. There is just no way Aragorn would dislike you, Legolas, and you know it. Now, come on, cheer up and let's go back to the palace. The sun's already setting." He turned and started to leave, humming a cheerful tune this time.

Legolas smiled and felt much better. Gandalf was indeed one unique person. He brushed off some of the leaves off his legs and stood up. The elf gasped as he felt dizziness and almost fell backwards into the pond. Luckily, he was able to gain his composure, and saved himself from falling into the water.

_I must have been sitting for too long._

Legolas shrugged and followed Gandalf back to the palace, wiping away the blood on his cheek that strangely, didn't want to seem to dry up as it was supposed to.

** In Aragorn's chamber...

"Sweet Aragorn, I have come to speak to you," Arwen batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at Aragorn.

Aragorn looked up from his desk and smiled warmly at Arwen.

"Arwen." He acknowledged.

Arwen frowned momentarily at his greeting. She had expected him to call her "love" or perhaps even "dear". She shook away the thought and stood by Aragorn.

"About our marriage, Aragorn..." Aragorn stiffened. "Arwen, the evenstar... I... I just can't..." Arwen immediately snapped at Aragorn to interject the obvious statement that was threatening to come out from Aragorn's mouth. "It is a **gift**, Aragorn. A symbol of our everlasting love. Don't even try to tell me that you won't accept it. You already accepted it, and there is no way of changing that, Aragorn. You have accepted to love me, you have accepted **our** love. I have given up immortality for you Aragorn. It is the greatest thing an elf can give away for the one whom he or she loves. Why can't you see this?"

Aragorn's eyes widened at the demanding and cruel words that had come out of Arwen. Arwen gasped at her words as well, and smacked herself mentally for having been so abrupt and disrespectful. "Aragorn.. sorry.. I..."

Aragorn stood and up and walked away towards the window and gazed outside at the gardens, and said bitterly.

"So that's why you gave me your evenstar? Why, that was **so** generous of you, Lady Arwen," Aragorn spat out.

"Look, Aragorn... darling.. really...listen.. I didn't mean it that way.. I..."

"No. YOU look, Arwen. You can't force someone to accept something or to love someone. If you thought that giving me your evenstar and giving up your immortality was going to impress me and make me fall madly in love with you, you are mistaken. I have always loved you like a sister, because you **are** a half sister to me, for Lord Elrond has always been like a father to me."

Arwen gasped and staggered backward as if to faint.

"Don't act like you are going to faint or something Arwen. You do that quite often, and I have gotten used to it. Look, take your evenstar back, and find someone who will love you back for who you are Arwen. Don't go around trying to impress men by giving them things like those. Life and things like immortality aren't just objects you can give away to gain something in return. They are serious things. Please take them seriously, and fall in love with someone in an honest and clean way."

Arwen glared. Aragorn raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, Aragorn. Please keep the evenstar. Perhaps time will fix things between you and me. Don't tell me all those passionate kisses and warm touches were just because I am like a sister to you? As for our marriage, we can push that back a bit more. I am sorry that I talked like that, really. I am just kind of surprised and angry that you wouldn't accept such a gift of mine, for such a grandiose and important gift, as you say, represents how much I love you, does it not? Think about that, Aragorn."

With those words that seemed almost practiced, Arwen whirled around and left the room, leaving Aragorn stunned and surprised. After standing there in silence, he looked at the woods. He smiled when he saw Gandalf appear, followed by... followed by indeed the most beautiful of all elves. Sure, it was true that Aragorn had loved Arwen, but it was just an infatuation; a momentary obsession that had faded away with time. Legolas couldn't be replaced by anybody in this world, and he was determined to make him into his lover if not his fiance. With a happy sigh, Aragorn turned around and went to the showers and debated on what he would wear to the banquet.

Arwen stormed into her room with a madness that could have burned the whole palace down if looks could burn. She grabbed a vase that was nearby and threw it at the wall. The delicate vase crashed into thousands of small pieces that scattered all over the floor. Arwen glared at the pieces on the floor and growled.

"Oh, how I wish those pieces were you, Legolas. How I wish you could vanish and sink into the deepest and darkest places of the Earth and disappear forever from our lives."

Arwen paced around in the room, trying to come up with some plan that could separate those two forever. Wasn't there a way to make Aragorn hate Legolas so much that he would throw him out of the palace and come running into her arms? Arwen froze when a very good idea popped into her brain. She smirked and ran over to her closet, shuffling through her clothing. Finally, she found the small pouch she was looking for. The pouch contained the powder she had once tried to use to kill Legolas, but had ended up being unsuccessful. She had put it away, for the fellowship had left on that long journey soon after, leaving her with no choice but to wait for the blonde elf to come back.

"Yes... this pouch will get me what I want... you're doomed, Legolas. You are doomed for life. You will feel very sorry that you were ever born. You will wish you had never intervened in our lives."

Shrill laughter could be heard from Arwen's chambers, and echoed throughout the hallways. Unfortunately for Legolas, nobody was around to hear.

To be continued...

Bah~ It took me forever to write this up. Please tell me what you think! Should I continue? I got stuck so many times, and the plot was quite hard to come up with. I suffered so much. LOL. This is really the first A/L slash fic that I ever wrote, so please don't flame me or anything. I honestly work very hard on all the fics I write. ^_^ Sorry that Arwen's such a b*tch in this, I really don't like her (and I don't like Liv Tyler either - o - ) and well, there just had to be some antagonist in this, so it ended up being her. Don't flame me for making her be so mean, it's just all part of the plot. Take care, and PLEASE, you know what to do. *points down at the little button on the bottom* Please review! I'll dedicate the fic to the first reviewer, that is, if you wish the fic to be dedicated to you.

Love,  
Angelline~*


	2. Until You Are Here With Me 2

**Disclaimer: **- *points sheepishly* He he, I was stupid enough to forget to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. *giggles stupidly* I **knew** I had forgotten something, and when I came back to check on my fic to see if it looked fine, I was like... huh?! Oh mi gosh... I forgot the... the... oh dear. LOL. Stupid me. Anyways, you have probably read this over and over and over, so I won't make it long. I am **not** smart enough to come up with these things, much less such wonderful characters. So I don't own anything, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything from typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary:** This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic: **Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I will fix them. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of AU. And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

**Author's Note: **Thanks SO much for all those wonderful reviews! Gosh, I have never gotten 12 reviews in one day, I was totally thrilled. I am SO happy right now! :: chibi Angelline jumps around the room widly :: *coughs* Anyways, personal thanks are down at the bottom, please check if you reviewed. ^_^ Oh, and please, could someone please tell me how long it takes to walk from Gondor to the Shire? And how about from Gondor to Mirkwood? Gosh, I am so lost, I have no idea. Please help me if you know! Thanks!

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 2)** - (I know, pretty lame, but I never name my chapters. I never have for any of my fics. ^_^; )

There were not very many people at the banquet. Aragorn's father, the king, didn't like to have too many visitors at banquets. There were some important people that Legolas had never seen before, the hobbits, Gandalf, and Gimli. All the people who were part of the fellowship had been invited, and all had politely come to assist. Legolas looked around and also spotted Haldir speaking with Elrohir and Elladan, the elf twins. Then of course, all the people that were originally at this palace were all here too; King Arathorn, Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen, Faramir, Eomer, and... and... Legolas pried his eyes away from Aragorn. If he stared any longer, his father, King Thranduil, who had come as well, would notice something was amiss.

Legolas had never been on good terms with his father for some strange reason. He had always avoided talking to him much, and had even decided to stay in this palace with Aragorn after the quest was over. Of course, anybody would say that he was using that as an excuse to stay with Aragorn, but really, he didn't want to have to face his father's sterness every single day of his immortal life.

The blonde elf stiffened when he saw Arwen approach Aragorn and link her arm with his. Aragorn smiled at her and the two started talking with King Thranduil. The king seemed very pleased with the fact that the two were together and even placed his hands on their shoulders, looking like a preacher joining them in a wedding. Legolas sighed painfully, and went far away from everybody, moving to the darker and emptier side of the banquet room. He didn't want to talk to anybody, much less face his father.

"Dear, Lady Arwen. You are as beautiful as ever," King Thranduil praised Arwen.

Arwen blushed and curtsied, "Oh, dear king. You are too nice, and your compliments too exaggerated. No elf owns a beauty greater than that of your son's."

Thranduil frowned at the mention of his son, and grumbled. "He deserves not to be praised. Legolas has abandoned his home for causes I do not understand. He has put his life in danger by going on this quest without asking for my permission, knowing very well that he is the heir to the throne. He is an extremely disrespectful prind, and I will not speak of him or hear of him. Let's talk about when you two will wed?"

Arwen giggled and started to talk to Thranduil in a sweet voice about how they were still planning and weren't sure when exactly they'd wed.

Aragorn frowned at how Thranduil berated his son like that. Legolas was completely the opposite of how Thranduil described him, and Arwen had been right, he was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. But of course, she probably brought the subject up just to make Thranduil start feeling more remorse towards the prince.

_By the way... where is he?_

Aragorn suddenly noticed that Legolas was nowhere to be seen. The blonde elf was always at his side, laughing and chatting with him with a sweet smile at all the banquets and meetings. It was odd to not see him anywhere near him. Aragorn's eyes searched for a long time until he found the elf sitting in a far and isolated corner of the room, sitting down and staring at his cup of wine. The half-elf frowned and left Arwen's side to go talk with the lone elf.

"Why is my prince alone and so miserable looking at such a great and wonderful banquet?"

The elf prince gasped in surprised when a voice whispered in his ear. He looked up and saw the person whom he was trying to avoid seeing. Legolas sighed.

_The irony of this world..._

Aragorn frowned. "Did you just sigh, dearest prince? Don't tell me you are disappointed to see me?"

The elf laughed lightly at this, and shook his head. "Of course not, Aragorn, of course not. I was just... I just had lots to think about."

"I see. And do those thoughts have anything to do with me?" Aragorn asked, curious.

Legolas smiled sweetly. "Perhaps. Perhaps not."

The two sat there, looking around at the people who had attended. The hobbits were all huddled like little puppies, cooking up some mischief, while Gandalf watched over them with a disapproving look. Aragorn smiled at how cute the hobbits looked, talking to each other like that. Hobbits were indeed amazing little beings, and they never seemed to tire for adventure and for fun.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and looked at the man who was smiling the most innocent and happy looking smile he had ever seen. He almost wanted to reach out and caress those lips, and let his fingers comb the dark curled hair. But he resisted the urge to do so, and tentatively asked.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn snapped out of his reverie and turned to face his beloved elf. "Hmm...?"

Legolas coughed shyly and looked at Aragorn's dark brown eyes. "Do you..."

_Sigh... he couldn't do this_...

Legolas turned away with a pained expression. "Never mind."

The half-elf frowned, and urged the elf to ask. "Tell me, Legolas. Finish your question please."

The blonde prince debated on whether he should ask or not for a few seconds before mustering up the courage to ask for once and for all.

"Do you... do you love me, Aragorn?"

Legolas immediately blushed. Aragorn chuckled and admired the beauty of the elf when he was flushed like that.

"Of course I do, Legolas. I told you that night, remember? I am sorry if I didn't pay much attention to you lately, but it's because I have been quite busy. My father's health is seriously failing, and there are many things I must do and must face doing in the near future if my father's condition gets worse. You understand don't you?"

Legolas sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes, I understand, Aragorn. I understand." Suddenly, though, a thought bothered him.

_The evenstar...Arwen's... __evenstar..._

Arwen, on the other hand, was glaring at the two men who were talking and laughing. She had no idea what was so amusing, but it fed the fire that was burning in her heart. Jealousy was about to eat her up alive, and she could feel veins popping in her forehead. She smirked and fingered the packet that held the powder that was hidden in her dress pouch. The content of the packet was a white strong sleeping powder that she had gotten hold of. She remembered the time when she tried to pour a whole packet of it into Legolas's food and to make him sleep forever. A huge amount of it would probably knock out a person into an eternal coma. Unfortunately, her plan had failed when Legolas had decided he wasn't hungry and left to his room. This time, she wouldn't fail. Her new plan would work out perfectly, and there was just so way she could make any mistakes.

With a firm grip on the opened packet, she picked up a cup of wine and walked over to Aragorn and Legolas, who had stood up to watch Gandalf chase the hobbits, who had taken his staff and were passing it around, out of the wizard's reach. Legolas was laughing, and Aragorn was admiring how beautiful Legolas looked. After a while of watching the whole incident, the hobbits settled down, and went on to making fun of how hilarious Gandalf had looked, chasing them around like that.

Legolas turned around and looked at Aragorn. He tried to remember what they had been talking about.

_Oh... yes... Arwen's evenstar... I must ask..._

Legolas opened his mouth and was about to ask about the evenstar when Arwen suddenly appeared from the table behind them. She came and stood right in between them and linked her arm with Aragorn's once again and smiled sweetly.

"So what are the two men talking about? Something a lady mustn't hear?" She giggled, blushing.

Aragorn sighed, annoyed, but smiled. "No, Arwen, nothing important."

"Well, all I wanted to say were my last goodbyes. I feel extremely tired for some reason, and will retire early to my room tonight. I hope you enjoy the banquet," Arwen smiled coyly and reached forward and planted a kiss on Aragorn's cheek.

Legolas felt extremely uncomfortable with this lady near him. He felt the evil aura that she carried around with her, and almost cowered away when she turned towards him. The elf almost froze himself into an ice cube when she leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"Dearest Prince Legolas. I hope you enjoy the banquet too, until the second it lasts. Yes, dear Legolas, enjoy it while it lasts," she whispered into his ears. Legolas shivered and fear, feeling the double entendre in those phrases. She turned around, and without another word or look, she walked away towards her father and the two kings.

"Let's have a drink, Legolas." Aragorn smiled and tried to cheer up the mood, for he had noticed how Legolas had grown stiff as a stick and the pale face had become paler. Legolas nodded and they both picked up their cups of wine.

"For us, Legolas."

Legolas smiled sweetly.

"Yes. For us, Aragorn."

The cups rose to their lips. Arwen whirled around to watch the two men drink their wine. Her eyes widened, and she smirked, success written all over her face. Both of them drank their wines until the last drop. They both smiled and went back to talking.

"Aragorn... I wanted to ask you something. You know, Arwe..." Legolas gasped in shock when Aragorn swayed a little and then fell to the floor with a loud thump, completely unconscious.

"Aragorn!"

But before Legolas could run to his fallen lover's side, a whole bunch of servants and people had already gathered around the heir of the kingdom. Lord Elrond pushed aside all the people who were panicking and checked Aragorn.

"The prince has been drugged! Check everybody here for the drug that has been used! Nobody may leave this room until he or she has been checked!"

Legolas tried to get a glimpse of Aragorn; he was so worried he felt his heart would burst out of his ribcage. A servant roughly started to check his body for any suspicious items. Everybody stood still while they were being checked. Arwen looked towards Legolas's direction out of the corner of her eye. The servant found a white packet in one of Legolas's pockets, and took it out. Legolas gasped in surprise and in terror, when something he had never put in his pocket suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The servant immediately took it to Lord Elrond and Elrond was just as shocked and surprised as Legolas.

"This is... this is sleeping powder." Lord Elrond looked at Legolas with shock written all over his face. Time seemed to have frozen all of a sudden, and everything was so quiet and still, that the seconds could almost be heard ticking away. The whole banquet turned around and looked at the elven prince. Legolas froze in fear and said nothing for a long time. He then forced himself to speak, for if he did not, he knew he could be killed right there, in front of everybody.

"I have not drugged the heir. The pouch does not belong to me, and I have no idea how it came into my hands."

"Silence!" Thranduil thundered at the prince. The blonde elf took a step back, and placed his hand on his heart, for he knew the blow of the king's words would be harsh and painful. He had to block them somehow.

"How dare you drug the heir?! Do you know how important he is? He is Isildur's heir, the future king of Gondor! You dare to do such an unforgivable thing!?"

"But father.. I..."

Thranduil was furious, and refused to hear any of his son's excuses. "I am sick of having to listen to your lame excuses and explanations. You are not my son anymore; therefore you shall not call me father.¡±

Tears started to trickle down the blonde elf's cheeks.

"Father... please don't say that... please..."

"**You** are not my son anymore, therefore, you may not call me father. Don't make me repeat that again. You are a disowned elf that doesn't belong to any kingdom or land, and therefore you are not welcome anywhere from now on. Is that clear?"

Legolas's lower lip trembled as he regarded his father bitterly. He saw that arguing wasn't going to help him at all, and that saying one more word would lead to a quick and dishonorable death. So he did the only thing he could do at the moment.

He whirled around and ran out of the room and proceeded to run out of the palace as well. The tears that were trickling out a moment ago were starting to flow out endlessly. He ran blindly towards the woods once again, laughing mentally at how impossibly miserable his life was, and how he was running away from shame once again like he had done earlier in the day.

He ran without looking back, for he would never get to see the beloved palace in his life again.

And of course, he would definitely never get to see the love of his life.

And yes, that was what pained him the most.

** Back at the palace...

Everybody was quiet. Everyone was just staring, shocked at the flash of events that had occurred in front of their eyes. Nobody had even bothered to intervene, for it had all happened so quickly. Thranduil was still furious at how he had been humiliated in front of people of high social status.

_How could Legolas have done such a terrible thing in my presence... wretched son..._

Thranduil growled quietly at his servants that have followed him to the palace.

"Track him down. And bring him to me. Bring him to me **alive.** He will have to suffer the consequences, for he has tried to kill the son of a good friend of mine."

Only one person was extremely happy with the result of the events that had occurred. Arwen smirked to herself, for everybody was too busy nursing the fallen heir. Everyone but one person. One person hadn't failed to notice the smirk on Arwen's face.

To be continued...

Oooohhh...So you all thought that Leggie would be the one dropping dead, didn'cha, didn'cha! LOL. Surprised? o.O; Eerrmm. perhaps not. hee hee... I got so many reviews! I am SO happy that I decided to update real quickly. *giggles* Check down here if you reviewed chapter 1.

**Earendil** - Baby: Thanks so much for reviewing! "Wickedly enticing".. I love that. I just had to smirk at that one, for that was exactly how I felt while writing this up. ^_- I hope you came back to read this! Oh, and I read that fic of yours and reviewed, you should really continue.

**DRUMLINEpaco**: *blushes* Do you really think it's **that** good? Awww, that was just real sweet of you. I think I got many reviews, so no worries, I always feel satisfied with the amount of reviews I get. It shows me how bad or well I wrote something you know?And you are right, their speech is nothing like the books, so I am real sorry about that. This really is the first time I write an LOTR fic, so please understand! (and yes, a bitchy Arwen is just too much fun *wink*)

**MoroTheWolfGod**: OK! YOU SHALL HAVE MORE! LOL.

**goldmund**: O_O *eyes bug out* Oh, dear. You seem to have really read the fic quite in depth. I am so happy. Your review was really encouraging, and... *speaks in Gandalf way* - "You shall have your questions answered when the time comes." LOL. Just wait up and you'll see. ^^

**shi**_**chan**: Hey! Thanks SO much for reviewing. *smiles* Here's your update! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Phoenix Tear:** *blushes again* Thanks for the wonderful comments. I really appreciate that. Here you go so that you can read more. *wink*

**Katherine**: LOL! Your review was just real funny and cute. I got a nice image of that in my brain and it was just hilarious. I could almost see a chibi Arwen running around screeching and avoiding your attacks. Lovely Lego, I love him so much! Thanks for your review.

**Lomelinde**: Hey! I read your fic. Where was I when you were typing that up? I can't believe I missed an Evil-Arwen fic. This is way cool. I really enjoyed reading your fic, so please update soon, ok?

**Jadey**: *blushes yet again* You people are so sweet! Your comment is so nice! I am glad that an evil-arwen is "believable" as you say, I was worried people would start hating me and flaming me cuz I made her evil and stuff. And yes, Aragorn will find out eventually, so no worries! Take care!

**Artemisa**: LOL. I like to make Legolas suffer too, I am an angst-crazy person. All the fics I ever write are angsty. In every single one of my Gundam Wing fics, I make Duo suffer. Poor dear Duo :: huggles Duo :: Twin sons of Elrond. :: giggles :: I read your review, and I was like... oh, man, twin sons? O.o; Oh dear, I don't know how to write about those two, but I made them appear nevertheless up there, you noticed right? That was for you *wink* I'll make them appear later again, don't worry. It's just that I'm not quite sure yet how to organize everything, and well, I don't know how to make the twins fit in. I don't know know them very well, so I'd be very greatful if you'd help me fit those twins in. *wink* Take care.

**Veggie**: You are an Arwen fan? O.o; Oh dear. Thank God you still like the fic. *wipes away the sweat* I am sorry if you like her and stuff, I don't mean to offend anybody, really. It's just that she has to be mean, because if she isn't, who will be the perfect antagonist? My plot would just not work. Thanks for reviewing! Take care.

**S_Star:** Hey! Look carefully at your name. I put the underscore instead of the dash! LOL! I'm real picky about details, and well, I read your page, and it is evil that they don't change that for you! Let's all sign a paper saying that your name should be properly fixed and send it to FFNET! *grunts* He he, I am happy that you are enjoying this, and that you like an evil-arwen. *wink* Take care, and please check for more updates!

**One last note:** Dear, this is so long, that it isn't even funny. I hope you people are still here, reading this. Anyways, the most important thing I want to say is that I want to make this a possible mpreg (male pregnancy) fic and I would really like all of you to comment on that. I really need opinions. I am worried that if I do this, people will go EWWW and like go away forever. *pouts and bursts into tears* Just the thought of that makes me wanna cry. *wipes away the tears* Please tell me what you think. If most of you prefer to not have this be an mpreg fic, I will come up with something else. And also, I was thinking of adding perhaps one or two secondary pairings in this fic (although usually I don't like to. I like to focus only on the main pairing, LOL). What do you think? As you must have noticed... Haldir.. is BACK! Yes! Alive! I love that guy, and well, I think he's real sweet. I want him back. What do you think about an Eomer/Haldir pairing? I dunno, tell me what you think! (Or Faramir/Haldir would not be bad either! O.o; eerrmm... ok, so I like Faramir too! blah~) LOL. Take care, and please review! Reviews make me update faster, cuz they make me happy! ^ o ^

Love,

Angelline~*


	3. Until You Are Here With Me 3

**Disclaimer**: I am **not** smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic:** Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I will fix them. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of AU. Please don't flame me... honestly, I work real hard on all the fics I write. I am sure that all of us writers do, and I think we all should too. Well, on to the story then~

****Important! READ THIS! **: Ok, so I decided that Ringwraiths are all of a sudden working for Thranduil, ok? o.O; :: cowers away from all the incredulous looks she's getting :: Errmm, I know I know... it is totally insane, but like, I actually like the Nazgul, I think they look awesome in the movie O_O; so here they are servants of Thranduil. Just wanted to clear that up for you, so that you don't come to me later exclaiming : The Ringwraiths work for Sauron you moron! What kind of stupid writer are you anyways! Read the friggin' book for Godsakes before writing fics! - I'd be really sad if you did that. *pouts* Besides, this is an AU fic after all, I mean, if Aragorn's father is still alive, why not make the Ringwraiths servants of Thranduil? *more incredulous looks* : "But **still**! You are insane! How can the Nazgul be servants of Thranduil? Your fic sucks, it's an insult! - o.O; :: faints ::

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 3)**

Legolas ran blindly towards the stables, not knowing how he got there, but he was thankful that he did. He searched wildly for a saddled horse and found one near him. Jumping onto the saddle, he urged the stallion into full gallop and went storming out of the stable. The elf didn't care where he was going towards, but as long as it was deep in the woods and away from the palace, he would temporarily be fine.

It was hard to see in the darkness of the night, and the tall trees did a great job covering the light of the moon. Legolas had no choice but go wherever the horse took him. He suddenly stopped and put his hand to his face when he felt something wet trailing down his cheek. The cut on his cheek had opened up again, and blood covered his fingers. He was thankful that the face powder he had put on had covered his wound successfully during the banquet. If Aragorn had seen it, things would have become more complicated. Everything had happened so quickly, that he hadn't noticed the little drops of water falling on his face, washing away the powder and the blood. He looked up and the drops gathered on his eyelashes.

It had started to rain.

As soon as the words came out of Thranduil's mouth, the servants hurried to notify the small group of men the king had brought with him. As soon as the Nazgul heard the command, all nine of them jumped on their horses and thundered out of the castle.

Their horses's hoof beats caused a loud drumming sound, which echoed throughout the vast lands.

Legolas gasped, for he didn't fail to hear the group of hoofbeats.

_Oh lord... don't tell me... don't tell me that my father..._

The blonde elf's eyes widened in horror, for he knew that his father had ordered the Nazgul to chase him down. Those things didn't need to sleep, rest, or eat. They'd chase him day and night, all the way to the darkest corners of the Earth if needed.

_They won't stop until they find me..._

Legolas didn't need to think twice, he urged his stallion to gallop once again. _Hopefully they won't reach me..._ He hadn't even brought his bow and arrows with him. The rain had wet his clothing and his hair, and he felt soaked to the bones. The muddy and slippery ground would make escape very hard, but Legolas could only hope that the Nazgul would be having a hard time too.

Aragorn groaned as he woke up from what seemed an eternity of sleep and agonizing dreams. His head throbbed so much, that he felt like somebody had hammered it throughout his whole time unconscious. When he opened his eyes, he saw deep brown eyes looking down. Aragorn gasped in surprise and tried to sit up, but two gentle hands pushed him back down.

Arwen spoke to him with a sweet and soothing voice, "Love, you are finally awake. What a relief. Don't try sitting up, you should rest a while longer."

Aragorn lied back down on the bed and looked around him, puzzled. He found himself in his room, with what seemed half the whole castle looking at him with worried faces. The half-elf suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the presence of so many people; all staring at him.

_Where's Legolas by the way?_

The blonde elf was nowhere to be found. Arwen frowned when she saw the man look for somebody that wasn't worth looking for. Why in the world did he have to look for that good for nothing elf when he had the fairest and most beautiful of all elves sitting right in front of him? Men. They were all blind idiots.

"Aragorn, how are you feeling?" Aragorn looked up at Thranduil. He raised his eyebrows, for Thranduil was the one who looked most worried out of all the other people. Aragorn managed a smile.

"I am well, King Thranduil, although my head does feel like it has gone through some serious beating." Aragorn chuckled, for he had meant the phrase as a joke, but Thranduil just seemed to have gotten even more serious at the statement. The ranger's chuckle slowly faded away, and he was really starting to get scared now; Thranduil seemed to be fuming, and he really honestly didn't know why.

Thranduil grumbled, "I am so gratefully sorry, dearest Aragorn."

_Ok.. I am **really** confused now._

"I do not understand why you have to apologize. I know not why I fainted... "

"Love, it was Legolas's fault," Arwen stated as a matter of fact with slight sarcasm.

Aragorn sat up and his eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

Arwen stood up and turned away from Aragorn, and talked in the most pain filled voice she could fake. "After you fainted, Lord Elrond checked you for signs of why you fainted, and we found out you were drugged. Also, we checked everyone in the room for evidences, and we found a pouch of extremely strong sleeping powder in Legolas's pocket." Arwen turned around to face Aragorn, and looked at him with sad eyes. "I am so sorry that Legolas ended up being a traitor. It seems he wished to kill you for some reason."

The half-elf was lost for words. He couldn't think of anything to say, and his lips were frozen solid. Thranduil shook his head in shame and gathered everybody to leave the room. The prince needed time to rest and to think. Before leaving the room, Thranduil turned around and looked at Aragorn apologetically.

"Dearest prince. You mean much to me, for you are my friend's son, and heir to these lands. I have sent nine of my best soldiers to go out and bring back my son who has run away to the woods, it seems. And as consequence of his actions, he shall be punished."

With that, Thranduil left without another word. Aragorn just gaped at the closed door, too shocked to speak or even think. Arwen smirked and touched the prince's cheek lightly with her fingertips.

"Honey, I told you that the blonde elf was a good for nothing nuisance. We should have never let him stay." Aragorn frowned and pulled away from her touch. "You too. Get out."

Arwen gasped, surprised at the words of Aragorn. "But...but...love..."

"Did you not hear me? Leave, I said. I want to be alone. Leave."

It took all her guts and more not to reach out and slap him right across the face, but she indeed had no choice but to leave. _Yes... things will mend with time. You will see it is I who is meant for you._

After hearing the door close behind Arwen, Aragorn shoved his face into his hands and sighed, forcing back the tears that were trying to spill out from his eyes. It was just not possible. Legolas could not have done such a thing, he just couldn't. Aragorn shook his head and refused to believe. But then, if it had not been Legolas, he wouldn't have gone running out of the castle. Everything was so confusing; he would have to have a word with Gandalf and later.

But for now, he needed to rest.

Arwen was fuming with anger and stomped her way towards her room, sounding like an oliphaunt stampede. She burst into her room and was about to scream at the top of her lungs when she saw two wise eyes looking at her intently. Arwen faked a gasp and put her hand to her chest.

"Oh dear, Gandalf. I did not know you were here." She smiled sweetly, but her smile disappeared when she saw that Gandalf wasn't smiling along. Gandalf kept on staring at her intently, and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. The wizard stood up and spoke sternly and loudly.

"Arwen Evenstar-!"

Arwen jumped at the angry and demanding voice of Gandalf, and was on the verge of running out of the room, but she just took a deep breath and smiled once again. "Yes, Gandalf?" she inquired sweetly.

"Arwen, do you realize just what you have done?"

Arwen just looked back at Gandalf incredulously. "Done what, dearest wizard? I know not what you are talking about." She looked away to avoid the knowing look of Gandalf.

"Arwen Evenstar. You know very well what happens to an elf with a broken heart."

Smirking, Arwen whirled around and looked into Gandalf's eyes sharply. "I know not whether the elf prince has a broken heart or not. The subject matter does not concern me and I believe I need not worry about his feelings, for I know not what his feelings are."

The wizard sighed. "Then what was the smirk for, Arwen? Tell me not that you were glad Aragorn fainted."

She stiffened and smacked herself mentally. _ Him and his sharp senses, age seems not to deteriorate them._ "Interesting how you even noticed, but yes, I shall be honest and tell you I smirked." Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"The reason being, Legolas was indeed creating a relationship too intimate with Aragorn." Her eyes locked with Gandalf's. "And you know well that such relationships aren't possible here, much less with both kings present, and Aragorn being an heir to the throne. When Aragorn becomes king, Gandalf, he will be in need of sons; of heirs. I was just glad that Legolas was finally caught doing something terrible like that, that's all. Break his heart? Nay, I did no such thing." Extremely satisfied with her little speech, Arwen smiled cockily.

Gandalf sighed again. "Dearest Arwen. I understand what it is you are talking about, and I understand that you do love Aragorn, and that you wish nothing but the best for him. But did you really have to do it this way?"

Arwen snorted mentally.

_What does he think me to be, stupid? Wise old wizard, trying to make me give myself away like that. It ain't going to happen._

Coming up with her best ¡®surprised expression¡¯, Arwen backed away and stared at Gandalf incredulously once again. "Dear wizard, what is it you say? Did I have to do it what way? Are you saying that it was I who caused the commotion and you are actually suggesting that it was I who made Aragorn faint?" Tears started to trickle out of her eyes. She kept on talking with a pain-filled voice. "I cannot believe that you are saying this to me, Gandalf. Me, Arwen Evenstar, pouring dangerous powder into her own love's drink? It is terrible the fact that you dare suspect me."

Gandalf just looked at Arwen's tearful face and said nothing.

_What could he say? 'Oh, I think you are lying because those tears are fake.'_

Shaking his head in shame, the wizard stood up and placed his hands on Arwen's shoulders.

"Love, my greatest apologies for my harsh words. I meant no harm, and if I offended you in any way, please do forgive me. It is my fault for not thinking before speaking. Do rest, now, for it has been a long day for all of us. Tomorrow morning I will be leaving to the Shire along with the Hobbits. I will see you then."

Arwen nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks. Gandalf kissed Arwen lightly on the forehead and left the room without a word. As soon as the doors closed, the tears that were flowing out of Arwen's eyes changed from tears of fakeness to those of fury. How close she had been of being discovered. The wisdom and shrewdness of the wizard made shivers run up and down her spine.

After thinking about the things that had been going on, she sighed. What had she become? Yes, she had indeed become a cold and uncaring woman, self-centered and egotistical. Arwen all of a sudden felt like screaming the truth to the whole world at the top of her lungs. But then, the image of loving and caring Aragorn flashed through her mind, and she hardened her expression once again.

_No... I love Aragorn. And he is **mine.** No matter what I have to do, no matter how many hearts I must break... he will be mine._

"Honestly, I know not, Aragorn. And I know not what to say about it either."

Aragorn looked up at the wizard, eyes filled with questions, asking the wizard for answers and for help. The wizard shook his head, for he honestly did not know what to say and much less what to do about it either.

The half-elf was furious. "How could Thranduil do such a thing though? I understand that Legolas looked extremely suspicious in those circumstances, but still... shouting at him and disowning him in front of everybody? That was inconsiderate of the king."

Gandalf sighed. "Not only that. He sent the Nazgul to bring him back, so he could be properly 'punished' as he told you before."

Aragorn's eyes widened with worry. "He what?! The...the Nazgul?" The wizard nodded.

"Everything happened so quickly, that I had no way of stopping any of it from happening. As soon as Thranduil bellowed at him, Legolas shot out of the palace as quick as lightning. I blinked, and he was gone. He is probably somewhere in the woods now, escaping from those dark riders."

The ranger sighed. "I must go look for him, Gandalf."

"Nay, you must not." Aragorn looked up, questioningly. "What is it you say?"

"You must not leave the palace. Things will get more complicated. Besides, your father is very ill at this moment, Aragorn. You have responsibilities to take care of here. You cannot leave just because you wish to find the blonde elf. It is not an excuse good enough to leave your father's side."

With a glum look, Aragorn nodded, for he had no other choice but to agree. "You are right."

"Who do you think did it though? It could not have possibly been Legolas, and you know it."

The old wizard didn't know what to say. "I have no idea, Aragorn. If I had the slightest clue..." Gandalf hesitated for a second. "I would tell you, dear friend."

Aragorn was so buried deep in his thoughts that he missed the slight hesitation. "Not even a suspect, Gandalf?"

Gandalf shook his head. "I wish not to draw up conclusions at this instant. It seems to me that this is not going to be a simple 'catch the guilty person' problem, for that guilty person is quite shrewd." Standing up, he looked at Aragorn. "I will keep all my comments and thoughts to myself for now. You go and take care of your father. I must take the Hobbits back to the Shire tomorrow morning. We shall talk again when I come back."

Aragorn nodded, and the wizard left the room.

After thinking about the blonde elf prince for a while in silence, Aragorn, too, left the room. His father was dying, and he needed to be there. Yes, it hurt that he couldn't go sprinting after Legolas and bring him back to his arms, and yes, it was painful to think of his father as being more important, but he had no choice.

Haldir gazed at the gardens with a sad expression. He couldn't believe Legolas was gone, and that the king had disowned him in such a humiliating way. The prince just couldn't have done such a thing, and it was wrong for Thranduil to have spoken to him in such harsh way. Legolas was always well known for his kindness and his warm heart. Haldir almost jumped a mile when he heard a voice speaking behind him.

"It is sad, is it not?"

The elf turned around and smiled at the human. "Why, Faramir, I did not know you were here."

Faramir shrugged and grinned. "Didn't you know you were here either, so we're even."

Haldir smirked, but turned to look at the gardens and then at the vast woods.

"You think he's safe? Out there?"

Faramir looked wistfully at the sad elf and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Haldir. I do believe and I do wish as well. We all know that Legolas couldn't have done such a thing. But the Nazgul have already been sent, and you and I know that they can't be stopped. They will search until he is found."

Haldir sighed. "You are right. At least they won't kill him, since those were the orders."

_Elves are indeed... very interesting beings..._

"You know? Elves are wonderful, and there is no purer and gentler race in this world," Faramir praised.

The elf looked at Faramir, surprised at the sudden comment. Faramir had to stifle a chuckle when Haldir's cheeks blushed, tinting the pale face pink. Haldir quickly looked away and coughed.

"Yes. You are right. That's why Legolas must be safe, and he must not be found by the Nazgul. You have no idea what Thranduil would do."

The mood of the conversation immediately turned serious. "Let us wait a few days before we do anything. If they have caught Legolas - hopefully they didn't - they will be bringing him here."

Haldir smiled.

"Yes. We will wait. Wait and hope that Legolas does not appear. For if he does, it will all be over with a blink of the eye.

To be continued...

**Kind point:** - LOL. You should have told me your name at least so that I can thank you properly! Thanks so much for telling me, now I know for sure. Honestly, I was wondering whether it was possible or not for Legolas to give up his immortality while writing the first chapter. But yes, as you say, I will leave it as is, where Legolas **is** able to give up his immortality, for my fic wouldn't work out very well if I changed that. Thanks again! ^^

**amelie**: o.O; Wow, thank you! It's wonderful that you think it's original! I was thinking that perhaps my fic's plot is too common, so thanks again! Well, how I came up with this fanfic. Honestly, I have absolutely no clue how. LOL. I love angsty fics, so it took a lot of time thinking and planning. Writing fics is something you need to put a lot of effort into you know, because if you don't, you start forgetting stuff and then you confuse the readers. So I just thought up bits and pieces of stuff that could be interesting and basically fit them all together. Voila! Fic plot! ^^

**Celestra**: Oh dear, o.O; You don't know how bad I felt. I am so gratefully sorry I didn't mention you in the previous chapter. And yes, the reason is exactly what you said; I had already uploaded the chapter before you reviewed. LOL. As an apology, I'll write you an extra long thank you note. Hmm, so here goes. You had a feeling it was going to be Aragorn?! Amazing... I wonder what made you think that? I'd like to know! ^^ Perhaps I'm giving away too much clues or something? o.O; Darn, I need to think more.. hee hee. And yes, poor Leggy, he really needs a hug. :: hands Lego over to Celestra so that she can huggle him for a while :: Mpreg... darn, I am still thinking about it. There is basically an equal amount of people who want it to be an mpreg and of those who don't want it to be. So I'm stuck here, debating on the subject matter. But that's fine, I'll think about it a bit more, but I am not gonna tell anybody whether it will be or not. It just **has** to be a surprise! Doesn't it? What's the point of giving away the ending? Everybody would quit reading, right? *bursts into tears* :: sigh :: Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, for it was quite boring. I promise the next one will definitely have more stuff going on. (I think. LOL) Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**Earendil - Baby**: You're back! ^^ Whew~! Those are lots of praises and wonderful comments there. I felt absolutely thrilled and almost fell outta my chair because I was so happy. Well, yes, Arwen is a devious wench, but she's still kind of good **deep** inside. Like super dooper deep deep very deep inside. LOL. And yes, Thranduil... I kind of made him a bastard. I don't think Thranduil would have been like that in the real story, but I had to make him that way so that my fic works, you know? You understand, right? And uh... o.O; he sounds like your father?! Err.. is that a good thing or a bad thing? :: coughs :: Anyways, GW fics? Mine, you mean? LOL. That's sweet. I hope you like them. They are all angsty. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**littlegreenleaf**: Now, aren't you a smart person! You already guessed that I was going mpreg direction? Well, yes, I was considering it, but I think I will have to consider it more seriously now. It's because people seem to either really like it or really hate it, so I am stuck in between. I honestly don't know what to do. But it's ok, both ways will work fine with me, I will come up with something to good to replace mpreg. ^^ And yes, Arwen bugs the crap outta me too, and I don't know why either. ^_-

**Teufel Riddle**: :: does a little dance too :: I'll think about it! I'll think about it! And I'm glad you like my fic! :: grabs Teufel Riddle's hands and they both dance :: LOL. I don't know about mpreg, really. Please give me time to think about it. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^

**S_Star:** (Ha~! I did it again. The underscore. LOL) Anyways, errm, yes, Arwen's evil. And she's evil again. And she **will** be evil for the days to come. But don't hate her too much, and you'll know why later. ^^ And mpreg... :: sigh :: I honestly don't know what to do about it. I will think about it a bit more, since it won't appear anyways for the next chapter or two. Like people either really like it or really hate, so I don't know. I am just afraid it will scare away everybody. o.O; So I'll think about it. _; And yep yep, you said you prefer Faramir/Haldir, so there ya go! LOL. Not very slashy, and I think that's as far as it will go. I honestly like to focus on the main couple, and that's what I plan on doing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^

**Katherine**: :: huggles Katherine :: Don't cry, now, dear. Everything will be alright. I promise. ^^ :: starts wiping Katherine's keyboard guiltily :: And don't wet your keyboard now, you don't want to get electrocuted, do you? ^_- And well, comfort Lego? Faramir? Haldir? I don't know. I would really make them comfort him if like they were anywhere 'near' him, but as you can see, they are not. Why don't we save the comforting for later, and let Aragorn do it? :: giggles :: And, mpreg, :: sigh :: yes yes, I'm still thinking about it. I'll come up with something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**devilburns**: I will carry on, my dear friend! And you shall know what will happen! ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I hope you liked this utterly boring chapter. :: grins sheepishly ::

**Sly-chan**: Aha-! I know you. You always write those huge one-page reviews for "At Long Last" fic, right? LOL. I always read your reviews after reading the fic itself. :: giggles :: I have so much fun reading your reviews, that it's like a secondary comic fic or something. :: clears throat :: Anyhow... about mpreg... I am **still** thinking about it. People either hate it or like it, so I have no idea what to do. But it's ok, I'll come up with something. I always do. _: And thanks for liking my fic, that means a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter (although it's utterly boring.)

**shi-chan**: LOL! I got an image of you doing that to Aragorn, and a chibi Aragorn like shaking back and forth, unconscious. It's just so funny; you should try imagining it too. _; I laughed for quite a while about that. Anyways, as you can see, it was Gandalf noticed the smirk. I don't know, I like Gandalf a lot (I respect Ian Mckellen a lot) and well, I just seem to use him a lot for important parts, huh. He seems to be like a 'justice' character. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tini_angel**: Thanks! Ah, sorry that you like Arwen and stuff. Honestly, I detest her and the actress as well. I don't know. It's like, I don't have anything against the woman, but then, I am such a strict A/L supporter, that I just don't like her getting in the way. You get it right? o.O; Thanks again for reviewing!

**Jadey**: No need to thank for mentioning you. I love doing this. LOL. A little too much I think. _; Anyways, yes, I dislike Arwen too, and you will know if she gets caught or not. Hee hee, just wait a bit more. I will update as fast as I can. Mpreg, :: sigh :: I will think about it, due to the wide distribution of people who dislike it. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Anzu_Mazaki**: _; Now that's a common statement... 'no-good wench'. LOL. Ooohhh, Arwen... die... ooohhh... You'll see what happens, dear reviewer. All you have to do is wait for my updates, and you shall find out! Yes indeed. I am so thrilled that you like this fic, and thanks for thinking I am doing a good job with this. Being my first LOTR fic, there are an infinite amount of mistakes, and I feel bad. Anyways, thanks for reviewing... TWICE! LOL! (check my reviews section and you'll know what I mean. ^_-)

**GoldenRose**: Yes! I updated as quick as possible! I sat down and typed away ALL friggin' day. My butt's sore.. T-T; Errm, anways, you are absolutely right. This is totally AU (I mentioned Arathorn being alive and this fic being an AU on the top of chapter 2, by the way), except for the fact that I wanted it to take place after the ring quest thing. Besides, even if I wanted it **not** to be an AU fic, it would have ended up being an AU fic anyways because I barely know the story and I haven't read the book! LOL! And, no, I am not offended at all, in fact, thanks for telling me. Now I know more about Arathorn and stuff like that. I am thrilled you like this story, and I hope you liked this chapter!

**LT**: LOL. I hope you got my mail, for I sent you one. No mpreg? :: sigh :: Yes yes, I am still thinking about it. There are people who want it... others that don't... Would you go running away and never come back if I made this an mpreg fic? :: eyes start to water and bursts into tears :: I will think about it. I am not sure yet. ^^; But I do hope you stay with us and read the rest of the fic, because I am working very hard on it. Take care.

**Author's Note: **Oh dear, the notes I think are longer than the fic. o.O; But I have fun doing them! _ :: sigh :: It's 12:00 am, and my brain's about to burst. I swear I sat here ALL day typing this up. I got stuck so many times, but hey, it's done. This chapter was quite hard to do, for some reason. I kept on getting stuck because I would suddenly forget what word I was going to use and stuff. Besides, English is my third language, and trying to be verbose is quite hard. *wipes away sweat* Also, I tried real hard to make it sound sort of like how Tolkien writes! Do you think I did a pretty decent job? ^ o ^ It's real hard for me, since I haven't read the books. But hey, at least I tried. :: clapping in the background :: I am sorry if this chapter was kind of dull and nothing much happened. And yes, I know Legolas didn't appear much, but I'll make him appear a bit more in the next chapter. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. ^^ About Haldir/Faramir, it wasn't too slashy, and to not offend people who don't like that pairing, that's as far as it will go. I think I'll just focus more on Aragorn/Legolas now. (Unless you really do want Haldir/Faramir. I don't mind. In fact, I'd love to include them in the plot and stuff) Hmm. what else... Oh yes. I'd really really like to know how long it takes to travel from Gondor to Shire and Gondor to Mirkwood. I really need to know that before I continue to type up this fic. ^^; But if you guys don't know, that's fine, since this is AU, what the hell, I'll make that up too! _; Although, errr, I don't think that would be too good now would it? :: gets incredulous looks from the audience *again* :: _'What kind of stupid writer are you? How can you make up those things?! Are you insane?! Give up writing, get out of here!' _ o.O; :: faints again ::

Love,

Angelline~*


	4. Until You Are Here With Me 4

**Disclaimer**: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic:** Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way, (hee hee) and I will fix them. This fic will be **movie-based**, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read This! - **So I made the Ringwraiths work for Thranduil in the last chapter. Now, I'm going to make ANOTHER change. (I know, I'm insane. But for this fic's sake, I **must.**) I was told by some people (thank you so much, you know who you are. I appreciate it.) that from Gondor to Shire it's like 2 or 3 months. TWO or THREE MONTHS! o.O; :: faints :: Ok. That's way too much to make this fic work the way I had planned it. I will switch that and make the places be closer to each other. So in this fic, it will take approximately 2.5 or 3 weeks to get from Gondor to Shire. *silence* o.O; Uhrrr... *incredulous looks start to appear one by one* EEP-! *chibi-Angelline gulps and runs away as fast as she bloody can before the incredulous looks kill her*

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 4)**

The sun was shining brightly above, heating up the ground and giving the woods an ethereal golden glow to it. Legolas looked around and sighed in relief when he saw a small pond. He urged the poor tired horse towards the pond. Unfortunately, they didn't make it. The horse crumbled to the floor and fell on its side, taking Legolas down with it. Stunned, the elf stayed sprawled on the ground for a while before sitting up and pulling leaves off his hair. He reached out and patted the stallion's neck in an apologetic manner.

"You are right. We cannot possibly go on. I am so sorry that we had to gallop our way through the night like that. You understand right?"

The horse just lay there, quietly, as if listening.

The elf smiled. "As long as we are near water, we are safe. Those things don't like the water very much. Also, they don't travel much in the day, and just patrol. They prefer to travel and track down in darkness. I guess that happens when you are a dark creature, no?"

After caressing the horse's neck one more time, Legolas headed towards the water and splashed his face into the water and drank. He just stayed there, holding his breath, basking the wonderful feeling of cool water against his skin. When he pulled out, he felt clean and refreshed. The elf waited until the water settled down and looked at his reflection. He smiled in relief when he saw that the cut on his face had finally closed and dried. Seriously, he thought it would never stop bleeding.

_I wonder why it didn't heal faster?_

As he thought back on the incident with Arwen in the gardens, he started wondering what was going on back in the castle. He subconsciously cringed when he remembered the look on his father's face when he disowned him. It was strange how his father and he never got along very well.

_I wonder why?_

He honestly had done nothing to make his father dislike him so, except for that one time when he left on the quest without his father's consent. But that couldn't have possibly made his father hate him so much. Thranduil would always look at him indifferently and coldly, as if accusing him for something he had done. The elf sighed and wished he could just lie down and forget about everything. He wished he could fall into a deep slumber and not wake until his fatigue was gone. Unfortunately, in these circumstances, that was definitely not possible. The Nazgul could appear any minute, and he had to be prepared. He, of course, stood absolutely no chance against not just one, but nine of those things. But being Legolas, he wouldn't give up without a good fight.

His thoughts soon trailed off towards Aragorn's direction. The dull pain in his chest grew stronger and almost agonizing when he thought of his lover. Placing his hand on his chest, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to ease the pain away. He tried thinking of the wonderful times the ranger and he had gone through. Strangely though, those memories made his chest hurt even more.

Shaking off all thoughts, Legolas crawled over to the poor horse and caressed the neck again.

"We need to start traveling again soon. I am not sure where we are, for I did not follow a trail and just went galloping as fast as I could. But if we go on, I am sure we will find some place to stay."

Legolas said this not to assure the horse, but to assure himself, for the real and scary truth was; he had no place to go. _Perhaps the Hobbits might accept me_. The prince sighed and laid his head on the horse¡¯s neck, trying to rest, but at the same time, trying to fight off sleep. If he fell asleep and he was found... everything would be over.

Gandalf and Aragorn smiled together as they watched the Hobbits pack up their things. Or at least, trying to.

"Pippin! Those are **my** carrots!" Merry grumbled.

Pippin stuck out his tongue. "Oh, be quiet. They are mine! **I** stole them from the kitchen!"

"Liar! It was **me**!" Sam crossed his arms.

Frodo just stood there, laughing his head off.

Sam suddenly ran over to Merry's bag and took out a pair of potatoes. "What are they doing in **your** bag Merry?!"

Merry shrugged with a sheepish grin. "I thought they were mine."

Pippin snorted incredulously. "Psh, excuse **me**, Sam. **Your **potatoes? Who was the one that opened up the sack and found them?!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Guys! Quit fighting over the potatoes. We can share them evenly, ok?" Frodo tried to calm his hobbit friends down.

"No! The potatoes with six holes on them are mine! I refuse to eat potatoes that don't have six holes on them! And I refuse even more to share my six hole potatoes with that... that... **liar!**" stated Merry with a very stubborn look on his face, pointing at Pippin. Pippin scowled.

Frodo sighed. They all froze. Frodo had **sighed**. When Frodo sighed, it meant that he was getting frustrated, and a frustrated Frodo wasn't a good thing.

"You know, there are enough potatoes to share, so let us share!" Pippin exclaimed gleefully.

Gandalf chuckled at how the halflings were distributing their food that they had stolen from the kitchens. Then he turned around and faced the 'soon to be king' prince. The wizard sighed sadly and placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn looked at Gandalf with a questioning look.

"Why the sigh, Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled. "You know why, Aragorn. We will find him. I promise. We shall have our eyes and ears open on our way to the Shire just in case we see the elf. I will come back after with news and then we shall talk more in depth on what we are to do."

Aragorn smiled as well and looked away and stared ahead blankly and distantly, as if searching for something. "Where do you think he is by now? Do you think he is ok?"

The wizard talked with an assuring voice. "Of course he is ok. Legolas is quicker and stronger than you think. If he had gotten caught, he would have been brought a long time ago."

"I can't believe everybody thought that Legolas did it. I just can't believe Thranduil would have done such a thing."

Gandalf shrugged for he didn't understand the elven king either. "I know not either the reasons. But he must have his purposes for disliking his son in such way. We must respect that."

"You are right. We must."

"Well, prince, I must get going. It is morning and we must get started so that we get to the Shire as fast as possible."

"Yes, Gandalf. I will escort you to the woods."

Gandalf smiled encouragingly at the highly depressed Aragorn and patted his back. The wizard walked over to the hobbits and grumbled and groaned when he saw that instead of packing up, they had made a greater mess.

"You little mischief makers!" Gandalf bellowed. "Look at you little men! What's going on here, a food fight?!"

All the halflings stopped immediately when they saw the wizard frowning at them and immediately started cleaning up and packing for real. Gandalf chuckled to himself, and in a few minutes, the hobbits were all ready to go. They all stood around the tall wizard, looking up cutely with wide eyes, waiting for instructions. Gandalf couldn't help but laugh again and gathered them up and led them to the gates of the castle.

Gandalf jumped up on his white horse and the halflings gathered around him on the ground. Aragorn got on his horse too and they guided them towards the woods in absolute silence. When they reached the forests, both men stopped and looked at each other for a while. The wizard smiled warmly.

"Aragorn, take care while I am away, and take care of your father too. I hate to say this, but from what I have seen, he isn't getting any better."

Aragorn sighed. "You are right, he isn't. Please be careful on your way to the Shire. The woods are always filled with dangers."

"Thank you for your concern, prince. We shall be careful. And of course, we will be watching."

Without another word, Gandalf turned around and led his horse into the woods, the halflings following on either side of him. Aragorn stayed immobile, watching, until the clattering of the hobbits's pans and the group of five disappeared deep into the forest. After making sure that they were truly out of sight, he sighed and turned around to return to the castle.

It was truly amazing how he had been able to turn around and head towards the palace again. Gandalf had noticed immediately, and had reminded him of his father to urge the prince back.

He knew he'd find himself desperately wanting to gallop into the woods to find his beloved elf. Sometimes, he wished Gandalf weren't so wise. But then, sometimes, he was thankful that he was indeed wise.

Seven days after Legolas had disappeared and five days after Gandalf had left with the hobbits, the whole castle was inside the king's room. Aragorn held the frail hand with his own and looked down sadly at the dying king. Arathorn could barely keep his eyes open, but he did know his son was there. He managed to open his mouth and spoke in a weak and barely audible voice.

"Aragorn..."

Aragorn leaned forward. "Father."

"When I am gone..."

The half-elf shut his eyes tightly, forcing back the tears. "Do not say that father. You shall live to be older. Much older"

Arathorn smiled and squeezed Aragorn's hand.

"When I am gone, son... You shall be a good king."

"I will never be better king than you were, father."

"Follow your heart. It will lead you. If you follow your heart, and let it shape your future, you shall be a better king than I ever was."

"My... heart?"

"Follow...your...heart..."

Arathorn's hand went limp in his son's hands and the king closed his eyes forever, a last breath escaping his lips. "Father!" Aragorn brought up his father's hand to his cheek and closed his eyes as his tears started to trickle down his face. Everybody in the room was silent, all mourning and crying. Arwen glanced at Aragorn and sighed, sadly. She didn't wish to see him sad. Faramir placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder, both of them comforting each other without the need of words.

They all to face the truth.

The great king... was dead.

Legolas was totally exhausted, and fatigue was eating him up alive, including his very soul. His horse had fallen again, its sides heaving in and out as it tried to recover from the ceaseless galloping it had gone through. How long had it been since he had run away from the castle? Six days? A week? He couldn't even remember. All he had concentrated on was galloping in one direction as fast as he could, so that he could get away from those things that kept on chasing him. Luckily, he hadn't met them yet. The woods were vast, and it probably was hard for them to find him. Or at least, he hoped it was hard.

Without his bow and arrows, Legolas was absolutely defenseless, and he couldn't even prepare a decent meal for himself, for he could not possible hunt with no weapons. He had lived on anything edible he could find in the forest. And the poor horse, it was so worn out it couldn't even stay up to eat. The elf felt so tired that he laid his head on the horse's neck and closed his eyes for a while. After thinking about the things he had gone through made him feel so miserable that he started crying and felt the hot tears trickling down his cheeks.

_Why is the world so ironical and unfair?_

He had not only been slapped away from his lover, but he had also been accused of something he did not do. Not just that, he had been deliberately disowned by his father in front of all of his friends as well. It had been indeed one of the most humiliating moments of his life. The elf was so buried in his thoughts that he didn't hear the drumming of hoof beats getting closer and closer. When he did finally notice, Legolas gasped in terror and stood up. He had to get out of there. Those were hoof beats of many horses. They most probably belonged to the Nazgul.

_How could I have been so stupid and let my senses down like that!_ He berated himself mentally.

He really needed to get the horse to stand up. "Come on, please do this for me. Please. I really need you to get me out of here. Please?" Unfortunately, the horse didn't seem to care and kept on breathing roughly. Legolas sighed and was about to urge the horse again when he felt a shadow cast over him. He looked up slowly, for he was terrified of what he would see.

And indeed he got terrified.

The Nazgul, all nine of them, were surrounding him in a neat circle; swords in their hands.

To be continued...

*screams* Ahhh! That's SUCH a mean thing to do. To leave it there. LOL. But I really have to leave it there to go on telling in the next chapter. And sorry it was kinda short too. So here go the thank you's...

**Lomelinde**: LOL. You thought Leggy would go sleepy? Awww... well, I wanted to do something unexpected. And yes! Leggy AND Aragorn get drugged in yours, don't they? I'm dying to know what happens next! I update too fast do you think? LOL. My school's on vacations and I am in DIRE need of something to do all day, I am utterly bored. That's why I update quick. *winks* And yes, poor Leggy. But you'll see why Thranduil's so evil and stuff. ^^ I'm glad you are enjoying this! Take care.

**Earendilstar**: Awww... did this make your crumby day better? That's so sweet. Why was your day crumby? :' ( Don't feel so depressed or anything. ^_^; Anyways, thanks for your wonderful comments/compliments. They really did urge me to write up this chapter extra quickly. It was quite hard though, I had to think a lot. But hey~ it's done! Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**Phoenix Tear**: Faramir/Haldir. Yes yes. I will include them, but not that much of it. I am focusing on Aragorn/Legolas more now. But you did notice the slight romance between in this chapter ne? *wink* And oohh, that's an interesting thought. Sauron, possessed? That's something to think about, although, isn't Sauron supposed to be dead by the end of the third book? Argh, don't tell me though, I haven't read the books and I haven't watched the movie yet. Thanks for your great ideas and review, tee hee~ take care.

**MoroTheWolfGod**: Here's one more chapter to satisfy you, hunny! :) Anyways, mpreg.. I am still thinking about it! I have it all planned out now. I hope you like it! Take care and thanks for reviewing.

**Katherine**: Aww, you like my author's notes? Thanks so much. I was hoping you guys would enjoy it, you know. I try to be funny at times, but don't really succeed. I am not that good with humor. WOW. You have a lot feelings and emotions going on there. *eyes widen at the comments* And well, Thranduil, you will see what's up with him in the next chapter or perhaps the next next chapter. ^^ And Arwen... *laughs* chain her up. _; You will see what happens to her too. And you shoved Aragorn towards his horse... *Aragorn glares at Katherine* Aragorn: Hey, lady. Who in the world are **you** and **why** are you pushing me towards my horse?  
Katherine: Go get Leggy! Go get Leggy! Go get Leggy! *waves a little Leggy flag*  
Aragorn: *faints* - Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Shauna**: _; I had so much fun chatting with you. Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed reading this chapter. I worked extra hard on it. And yes, Arwen is evil, but you will see what happens to her later. And you are absolutely right. Legolas and Aragorn are really meant for each other. :: sighs :: You shall know what happens in the end when we get there hunny. *pats Shauna on the back* Yes, yes. Just be a little patient, we will get there someday. ^_- Take care.

**Cayenne**: YES! DIE ARWEN! *Arwen's ears perk. Arwen: I hear something. Aragorn: *rolls eyes* Well, after doing what you did, your conscience is probably eating you alive. Arwen: *glares* ... Anyways, about mpreg... I am STILL thinking about it. My fic's all nicely planned out. I know exactly what's going to happen. So you'll just have to wait and see! And please don't die of suspense... I want you to be there to read the last chapter. LOL. Take care.

**evil** **spapple** **pie**: You are right. Thranduil is not evil. I didn't mean to make him so evil, and I think I did offend many people by making him like that. But you will see and understand everything later. Like why he acts like that and stuff. It's kind of twisted, but you will see. LOL. And yes! Those Nazgul dudes were so cool. I loved them in the movie. All black, and caped, and with these dark horses and stuff. *chibi-Angelline shivers too and hugs evil spapple pie* You gotta protect me. LOL. And yes, Aragorn would definitely not let anything happen to Legolas... *asks sarcastically over her shoulder to Aragorn* ¡® Right? ¡® Aragorn: *glares* Hey, it's not **my** fault you made me stay with my father. *Angelline giggles* Isn't he cute? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care.

**S**-**Star**: Thanks so much for telling me. I changed the time, as you can see. LOL. It's just too much. It wouldn't work very well with my fic for future chapters. I hope people don't start flaming me for it. _; Did you notice the 'slight' Faramir/Haldir in this chapter? That was for you. LOL. I didn't put any cute and sweet stuff in this chapter because it's supposed to be kind of depressing, you know. King dying and stuff. Mpreg, I'm still thinking about it. Just wait and see! I've got it all planned out. Thanks for reviewing! Take care.

**CoF**: o.O OH MY GOD. Glorfindel got murdered for her in the book?! *jaw drops open* Oh dear, I didn't know that. You **have** to tell me about it.. please? Please tell me about it when you review. I'd be thankful. And yes, I detest Arwen too, and well, she is depicted as being an evil character in this fic, but just to not offend people that like her, I'm going to explain her actions and stuff later. Mpreg, I'm still thinking about it. I have it all decided, so just wait and see! ^^ Faramir/Haldir. That's what it will be. But really slight. I don't know those very well. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Alura**: I'm still thinking about mpreg. You'll see! Just wait for the future chapters. :) Thanks for your compliment, it means a lot to me. I am thrilled you think it's a wonderful story. Thanks again, and thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care.

**Just** **a** **bit** **potty!:** o.O; Oh dear. I'm sorry I'm sorry. See? I updated. Now put your guns down and I will get closer to you slowly. See? I have no weapons with me. Now... 'carefully' hand over Legolas back to me... I need him for the next chapter. LOL. _ *Legolas: *grumbles* Why'd you take me away?! *Angelline: *stares at him incredulously* Hunny, you were being held hostage. I saved you. Why in the world are you complaining!? *Legolas: *glare* Didn't you see?! She made Aragorn **kiss** me. I was actually enjoying that. *Angelline: *faints* - Anyways, mpreg, just wait and see. You'll know what happens. ^_- And PLEASE don't faint. You have to be awake to read the next chapter, right? ^_^ hee he. Thanks for reviewing, you're wonderful. Take care.

**Botticelli Angel**: Aww, I can already imagine you on your knees praising Valar. That was just so sweet. I was a huge pile of goo! Thanks for thinking this as a divine inspiration. You don't know how much that meant to me. You really made my day. And here's your update. ^_^ Mpreg- You'll find out later. _ And umm.. "keep up to good work, or I shall have to get Valar to smite you down!" ? Oh dear, is that a threat? ToT; I will have to work extra hard, huh? *Angelline trembles in fear at the thought of getting 'smited down' * LOL And yes, thank you for your AU suggestion. I changed it. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and take care.

**krisnkriss**: Yes! English is my third language. And gosh, your comment on 'spanish sure as hell ain't happening' I thought that was just cute and hilarious. I was rolling on the floor laughing. ::cough cough:: anyways. Other languages... I speak Spanish, and Korean. I took a year of French and some Japanese but forgot most of it. I love Aragorn/Legolas too! And I hate Arwen too! And Haldir's SO cute. I can't believe he got killed. That was totally WRONG. Anyways, thanks for liking my fic and reviewing. You're wonderful. Take care.

**LT**: Mpreg, you'll see, I ain't telling you. _; I ain't telling anybody. Arwen and Thranduil, I guess it's normal for you to think it weird. You'll see why later. I'll explain their actions. And heir issue, you'll find out later too. Thanks for reviewing, take care

**Sly**-**chan**: Barry... *smile* flowers... *grin* flower arranging¡¦ *giggle* knitting and sewing secrets... *snorts* hemorrhoids... *bursts out laughing, spraying sprite all over the screen and keyboard* pink...pink thread... *falls off chair laughing and bangs head on the bed* OUCH. *sits stupidly for a while in absolute silence* HEMORRHOIDS. *bursts out laughing again and rolls on the floor, tears flowing out of her eyes* Awww, that was just SO funny yet cute at the same time. Nazguls are so cool, I love them. They looked AWESOME in the movie. Thanks SO much for that, it was so amusing, and really made my day. It really made feel good after writing up the chapter. You seriously have talent for writing these kinda stuff, you should like put them together and post them on FFNET. You'd get loads of reviews. LOL. Anyways, mpreg, yes, I'm still thinking about it. Just wait and see! ^_^ And thanks for the information, but as you can see, I changed the amount of time it takes. I think 2, 3 months are too long for my fic to work. Faramir/Haldir.. you noticed the slight 'sweet' scene in this chapter, didn't you? I couldn't add more sweet stuff though; this is supposedly a depressing chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing, and take care! ... Hemorrhoids. *bursts out laughing and rolls on the floor again*

**Celestra**: *takes Legolas back and huggles him too* Sigh. That wasn't because he needs a huggle. I need one. LOL. I'm just real tired right now for having written this chapter up all day long. Your review really makes my day and well, makes me feel better. Mpreg, yes, I already decided and am thinking of how to weave it in. You'll know later, so just sit tight and wait! ^^ Thanks again for reviewing, and take care. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Jadey**: Aww, is it suspenseful? I thought I wasn't being suspenseful enough. I really don't have much experience writing fics and stuff. Thanks for thinking that way. The nazgul... oohhh, did you see how this chapter ended? LOL. Was that suspenseful too? ^_^ And yes, we all want them together, but then, it's my decision! *evil cackle* EHEM. Anyways, thanks so much for the wonderful comments. Take care.

**goldmund**: Aren't you a sucker for happy endings! LOL. I am TOO! *hint hint* Well, actually, I am not going to mention anything about the ending of this fic. I don't wanna spoil it. And yes, Arwen is quite manipulative, but you'll find out the reasons for her actions and stuff later on. And you just wait and see what happens in the end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and take care!

**Raven**: Yes, you are right. :: sigh :: It's not original at all. This fic was really just a first shot at writing an LOTR fic, so please don't expect much of it. And about the saddle thing, I am writing this in a movie-verse way, and as far as I saw, they rode on saddled horses in the movie. ^^ I haven't read the book, so I won't change that. Thanks for the point, though. And I know that his father's dead. I mentioned that this is an AU fic on the top of chapter 2, but I guess people just read chapter 1's notes, huh? Thanks for reviewing, and take care. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope I have no mistakes in this one.

**Gami**: Aww, thanks for thinking that this is worth reading. LOL. And yes, oliphaunt, I shall fix that. Thanks for pointing it out. And about your complaint.. I know, I didn't mean to make him so evil. You'll understand why he acts like that later. I'm sorry if I offended for making Thranduil evil. The reason for it is kind of twisted, so I just hope you don't feel offended by that too. And Arwen, yes, I will do as you say. ^^ You'll see later. Thanks for your review. Take care.

**GoldenRose**: Yep! Thanks for telling me, I shall fix the oliphaunt thing. *grins sheepishly* Aww, thanks for offering to help me. I shall ask you. ^_^ And, hey, I didn't know that. o.O; Wonderful information. It might come in handy when I write fics and stuff. Thanks! Thanks for reviewing, thanks for loving this fic, and take care! Oh, and I hope all your wonderful dreams come true in the future. I am sure you will gain what you wish for, for you have high hopes.

**melodie**: Thanks for thinking it's good! And Faramir and Haldir.. I don't know. I think I might put them together, but I am not going to go in depth with that. Just slight. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care!

**Luinephelwen**: Yeah, poor Aragorn, and poor Legolas. T-T And yes, you're right, it's always the pretty ones that get picked on, huh. Sorry *grins sheepishly*. Mpreg, I'm still thinking. Actually, I've decided, but I have yet to think on how I'll weave it into the story. About Eomer/Haldir... I already started writing it Faramir/Haldir sort of way, so sorry.. I think I'll make it Faramir/Haldir. Sorry, please don't hate me! ::dodges tomatoes:: I hope you will go on reading though, because I won't even write much about Faramir/Haldir anyways. It will be more Aragorn/Legolas. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Lily Blackstar**: Awww, thanks for your wonderful comment. It really encourages me to type on. Here's your update, and please stay with us till the end! ^^ Thanks for your review, and take care.

**Cuthien Greenleaf**: 'absolutely positivally bloody awesome' - *laughs* That SO sounded like Spike from Buffy for some reason. LOL. I'm insane. ::coughcough:: anways... thanks for reviewing and commenting so nicely. It really means so much to me. And e-mail, I added you to my AOL list. I hope to see you! Thanks again, and take care!

**Silent Angel**: _ Bitchy Arwen... aww, but you'll see later. She's got her reasons and stuff. And yes, Legolas needs to have some brighter days, doesn't he. :: sigh :: I will make it up to him! ^_^ And here's your update! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I worked real hard on it. Take care!

**Sremla Calmcacil**: Thanks for thinking that! Aww.. I didn't think this was that great of a style, but damn, thanks. I have no experience with Tolkien stuff, so this is like new to me. I am glad that you enjoyed reading it. Mpreg...I've decided on it, but I ain't telling! You'll just haveta wait, huh? LOL! Thanks again for those wonderful comments, they mean so much and more to me. I am very thrilled that you like this, and well, thanks for your review again. Take care.

**Kain**: Thanks so much for your comment! Although, I don't know where you've read my fic from. I think it's not FFNET since you've e-mailed me, but I sure hope that you see this. Take care!

**Mariana**: You too, I think you didn't read my fic from here, but just in case you did, thanks for your review, and you're wonderful! Thanks again! take care!

**Author's Notes:** ::sigh:: I am so tired. I typed away all day. Some people were telling me that I update too quick. The reason is... my school's on vacations and I'm utterly UTTERLY bored, and I have nothing to do all day. So what do I do? I type! Yes! I type up this fic so that you guys don't have to wait too long. But, if you want to, I could update slower. *dodges tomatoes and laughs* Just kidding, just kidding. Anyways, I really hope you people enjoyed this chapter. More stuff happened, and it took me longer to type it up. I got stuck a lot of times. Also, people were telling me how Arwen's not evil, and Thranduil's not evil and stuff like that. I've made so many mistakes. I'm really depressed. So I worked harder on this chapter. I promise to those of you who wanted Thranduil to be nice that I will explain his actions in the chapters to come. It's a twisted reason, but I hope you won't complain or offend you. *sweatdrops* I made so many mistakes and stuff, that I feel bad, and really, I didn't think writing an LOTR fic would be so hard. Also, this is an AU fic, and I know Arathorn is dead. I think what happened was that I forgot to put that it's AU and Arathorn's alive and stuff on the first chapter's notes, but I did add it on to the second chapter's notes, but I think nobody bothered to read the second chapter's cuz they thought it was the same. So I fixed that. Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. ^_^ And the hobbit scene was real cute right? I worked hard on that part. About the traveling thing, errr, I know it's insane of me to change it like that. LOL. But I must. *incredulous looks start to appear one by one* Hey, hey. Don't even bother with incredulous looks this time. It's **settled** that it takes 2 or 3 weeks. *people start to growl* o.O; *Angelline cringes* Errr... that's new. Didn't think people would growl at me for it. *whines and crawls back into her shell, planning on how to write up the next chapter* Take care, people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^* and PLEASE review. It really encourages me to go on.

Love,

Angelline~*


	5. Until You Are Here With Me 5

**Disclaimer**: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic: **Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be movie-based, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read this!** - Ok, Thranduil loves a male character in this chapter. If you are against that, and you can't possibly imagine Thranduil with another male person, stop reading and click the back button. If you are fine with that idea, go ahead. Please don't flame me for the male character I chose to be Thranduil's lover. I really went through a lot of thinking and worrying. It is all... Shauna's fault! The male character... it was her idea! She helped me choose! *evil laughter* EHEM. Thanks to my wonderful beta Nelly, she fixed lots of things. I love you Nelly. Gimli and Legolas get along well in my fic. LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 5)**

Legolas closed his eyes sadly and stayed motionless, sitting on the ground beside the horse.

_So this is how it all ends. It all ends here...like this..._

The elf couldn't help but think about how bitter his entire life had been until now, and he would also have to live a bitter life for an eternity. That is, if his father didn't decide to kill him off. He looked up at the Nazgul, who were slowly and cautiously closing in around him. There was no way he could escape. But he still had to try; he couldn't give up like this. He wouldn't get caught without a fight.

His eyes darted back and forth, looking for any small space he could escape through. The smallest chance of running away was enough for him. Legolas was ready to jump up and go for it when suddenly he saw something bright.

"Get out of here you horrible, nasty, disgraceful, ruthless, wretched creatures!" roared Gimli, waving a torch with his hand. The Nazgul and their horses panicked at the sight of fire. Unfortunately for them, Gimli was such a small target, that most of their attacks missed. Gimli was having the fun of his life and started torching the dark cloaks of the Nazgul one by one. The dwarf was able to light about three of them when they screeched and starting running off, away from the threatening fire. All nine of their horses went galloping away. One of them, though, turned around; it's hollow and dark face facing Legolas's. It whispered in a shrill and almost inaudible voice.

"Prinzzzz... we shall find... you..." After hissing those words out, it pulled on the reins of its horse and galloped away behind the others.

Legolas was shocked and stunned at what had just happened and noticed that he had not taken a breath for quite a while now. Gasping and huffing, he tried to soothe his lungs that were suffering of lack of air. He turned around and looked at the worried Gimli.

"Gimli..."

The dwarf walked over to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We were worried, my friend." Legolas smiled weakly and patted Gimli's shoulder as well. "Thank you so much for helping me, my friend. I couldn't have possibly escaped if it wasn't for you."

"Are you well? Nothing has happened to you? You have been gone for almost a whole week now."

"I am fine. I managed to survive, as you can see. Where are you headed, Gimli?"

"Back to the Mines of Moria, so it seems you're lost, my friend. This path leads to Moria, unless that is where you wish to go." Gimli raised his eyebrows. Legolas grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I was hoping I could go to the Shire. Hopefully they will accept me there."

Gimli's expression saddened once again. "Of course they will, Legolas. All the members of the fellowship would accept you gladly without a moment of hesitation."

Legolas nodded. "I sure hope so. Now that my father has disowned me and is chasing me down, I will have to hide."

"Head west from here, dear elf. Shire's about two weeks from here. Do you wish me to come along?" Legolas shook his head. "No, dear master dwarf. I believe I can manage from now on. It isn't too far, and you have done enough by saving me and by showing me the correct direction."

Gimli nodded, and reached into his sack. After rummaging around for quite a while, he handed over some things to Legolas. The elf looked at the dwarf, stunned.

"Gimli..."

Gimli smiled. "The water and rations should last you for quite a while, and the knife, although small, should help you both for protection and for other necessary things. Be careful, prince, and get to the Shire in one piece. I have business to tend to back in Moria, so I must get going now. Those Nazgul won't be bothering for quite a while; they have probably run off to the closest pond to cool their burnt asses." The dwarf laughed at his joke, and even the depressed Legolas couldn't help but smile at it.

The two friends waved, and Legolas watched the dwarf walk away and disappear into the distance. Legolas turned and looked at the fallen horse, and hoped that it would be able to get up soon.

Thranduil was back in his room in the castle of Mirkwood. He couldn't help but feel lonely and depressed no matter how much he tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault. He had done the right thing, right? Legolas had tried to kill the son of the King of Gonder, it was appropriate to disown him and to send the Nazgul after him.

_Right?_

The king sighed, for he knew that the incident that had occurred at the banquet was just a partial reason, and perhaps even an excuse to be so harsh on his son. He closed his eyes and thought of what had happened more than a thousand years ago.

-begin flashback-

"Isn't it beautiful, Thranduil?" the elf pointed towards the sun setting over the horizon.

Thranduil looked up and smiled. "Yes, Celeborn, it is indeed beautiful."

He, of course, was not really paying attention to the sunset, but to the elf sitting in front of him. Celeborn was so busy admiring the bright reds, oranges, and purples of the sky, that he didn't notice that Thranduil had been watching him for quite a while. He finally felt eyes on him, and turned to look at Thranduil. Thranduil's face turned pink with embarrassment. The older elf's eyes arched, and he smiled sweetly.

"I didn't know elves could blush, but they sure do blush cutely!" Celeborn laughed when Thranduil blushed even more. He reached out and touched Thranduil's cheek gently and traced the cheekbones. Then he let his hand reach back into the young elf's hair and held his head firmly. Celeborn leaned forward and their lips met. Thranduil froze and couldn't move at the sudden action of his friend, but then he relaxed and let Celeborn play with his lips. Time seemed to have frozen and there was only peace and silence surrounding them; the beautiful sunset making it all look like an ethereal painting.

After a while, they finally parted, and Celeborn looked at the elf that was sitting in front of him. Thranduil cast his eyes away, too stunned and scared to say anything.

"Fear not, my love. Nothing you say or do would ever disappoint me. Nothing would make me love you less."

Thranduil's eyes widened at the words and the deep meaning hidden behind them. Then he lunged himself forward at Celeborn and hugged him tightly, burying his face into the warm chest. Tears started to pour out of his eyes.

"How can you say that, Celeborn? Do you not care about yourself ever? Why these promises that you cannot keep?"

Celeborn hugged Thranduil back and whispered into his ear. "I can say whatever I like, and I do not care about myself more than I care about you. And they are promises I can keep, Thranduil. Do not ever doubt my words, for everything I have ever said to you has been true, and all that I will ever say to you will be true too. I shall always be true to your heart."

Thranduil pulled back and looked up at Celeborn's eyes, searching in them any flaw or any sign that could tell him he was lying. Unfortunately, he found none. The prince leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Celeborn... do not get me wrong. It is not my intention to distrust you in any way, or to accuse you of lying. I just wish... I just don't want to hurt your feelings. That is all. You understand what I am saying right? I am a prince after all, and I will be king one day. I just don't want to be too hopeful about things. Everything I have loved has always been taken away from me. Freedom, joy, fun, even love itself. I guess I am just scared to lose you." Celeborn held the trembling and crying Thranduil in his arms and caressed his moist cheeks.

"Do not worry, my love. You shall never loose me. I promise."

-end flashback-

Tears trickled down from Thranduil's eyes and he subconsciously smiled. Those days had been wonderful. He had felt the freedom he wasn't allowed to feel in the castle. He had felt the joy he had never felt before. He had felt loved for the first time in his life. Never had he trusted and loved someone as much as he had trusted and loved Celeborn. All the sorrow and loneliness would disappear into thin air when he was with him.

Then, the day came in which Thranduil became king of Mirkwood. Thranduil's smile turned bitter when he remembered what had happened a few years later.

-begin flashback-

Thranduil clutched Celeborn's cloak desperately as he turned away.

"Celeborn! Please forgive me. Please... you know I did not mean to do so. Please... please don't leave me like this." Thranduil cried and begged. Celeborn pulled away and spoke in a monotonous voice.

"There is nothing to forgive, Thranduil. I know you didn't mean it. I know that you were drunk and you didn't know what you were doing. But the problem is... it has been done. She is pregnant with your child, and he or she is due in a few weeks. Your life and hers are therefore tied together, no matter how much you want to deny it. Please stop being to selfish and think about the future."

Thranduil gasped both in shock and in pain. "Celeborn... how can you... say that..."

"Please, Thranduil, please understand that you are king now. You have responsibilities to take care of. There must be heirs to the throne, and now that she is with child, you must marry her and make her your queen. It is the proper thing to do, and you know it."

Thranduil glared at Celeborn. "You cannot tell me what is proper and what is not. You cannot possibly be saying that leaving me alone is the proper thing to do. You simply cannot... you..."

*SLAP-!*

Thranduil's face snapped sideways from the blow, the cheek reddened immediately. Celeborn's expression didn't change one bit, and Thranduil wondered how he could keep such a straight face.

_Does he not love me anymore?_

"Wake up, Thranduil. Face reality. Please, do not say I am cruel and do not say I am betraying our love. This is just as hard for me as it is for you. But we must face the truth, must we not?" Thranduil reached out and grabbed Celeborn's cloak again, as if his life depended on it.

"Let us run away Celeborn. Being a king does not matter to me, having heirs does not matter to me either. Royalty, the money, the parties and commodities... they all mean nothing to me. You are the only thing that matters to me in this world. Only you." Celeborn frowned and practically barked at Thranduil.

"You foolish and selfish elf! Can you not see? What will your people say? There is a kingdom you must take care of, Thranduil. The lives of your people aren't something you can just throw aside and forget about. This land will disappear and disperse if you do not take care of it. Its beauty will disappear little by little and it will fall into the hands of others. Can you not see that, Thranduil? You are king now. Please think of your people, king Thranduil."

Thranduil cried bitterly and let go of the cloak and took a step back. "You are cruel, Celeborn."

Celeborn sighed. "If that makes you feel better, Thranduil, go ahead and call me whatever you wish. Please love your wife and your children like you loved me."

Thranduil burned in anger as he thought of the she-elf and the child. "Never," he spat out the word.

The older elf just stared at the stubborn king for a while. Then he turned around and started walking away.

"Being selfish and stubborn will lead you nowhere, Thranduil. And remember, I have not broken any of the promises I have made to you. I still love you. My love is forever yours. You have not lost me. I am yours forever."

With those words, Celeborn disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Thranduil crumbled to the floor and cried for an eternity. "Celeborn... you are... cruel..."

-end flashback-

Thranduil clenched his fists and tried to force back the tears that were threatening to pour out from his eyes. "I hate you, Celeborn... I hate you."

He had never loved his wife, although he had married her. The first child that was born ended up being a son and an heir to the throne. That son... was Legolas. Thranduil had never loved any of the two. In fact, he hated them more than anything in this world. He hated them with all his heart and soul. In his mind, they were the cause of his bitterness and sadness. They were the cause that Celeborn had left. They were the cause of his present misery.

His wife had died soon after Legolas was born. Thranduil had snorted when they told him the cause of the death was a broken heart. If elves could die of a broken heart, he would have died a thousand times and more by now. The king had never shown love or compassion towards his one and only son. All he could feel towards him was hate and remorse. He forced himself to blame the prince, even if the relief was momentary. Thranduil remembered the days when Legolas was young.

-begin flashback-

"Father! I have been taught to use a bow and arrow today. Would you like to see?"

Thranduil turned around slowly and looked down at the hateful creature. "I am busy now. I have no time waste on your little achievements."

Legolas's eyes filled with tears, for it hadn't been the first time his father rejected to not just see him, but to talk to him as well. "Father... please, just this once."

"Are you talking back at me, Legolas?" Thranduil growled at Legolas. The young prince's eyes widened in fear and he back away from the angry king. "No, father... of course not. I would never talk back at you, much less disobey you." "Then listen carefully the first time and do not ever argue with me. You do not have the right to do so. I told you that I am busy, and I shall not change my mind." Thranduil started to walk away.

"Father... why do you hate me so? What have I done?" Legolas asked, sadly and bitterly.

Thranduil froze and turned to face his son. Legolas was looking at the ground, his expression filled with shame and distress. "I have my reasons, Legolas. Now go off and find somebody else to bother, for I have no time for you." The king stalked away without saying another word.

Legolas mumbled bitterly. "Yes. Father."

-end flashback-

Thranduil dropped down on his knees and shoved his face in his hands. The tears started to pour out as he thought of those bittersweet memories of his past. He whispered one word.

"Celeborn..."

Aragorn couldn't help but think about Legolas all the time. The ceremony that had crowned him as the official king of Gondor had happened a day ago, but all he thought about during that day, was Legolas. He hoped that the elf was safe and sound somewhere out there, and that the Nazgul hadn't caught up.

Now he was king, and he had an infinite amount of things he had to do. He wondered how he would focus on anything when Legolas was lost and in danger. Aragorn couldn't help but feel absolutely helpless, useless, and unworthy. Even if he was king, he couldn't do anything to help his lover out, and it distressed him terribly. He took out the evenstar that Arwen have given him and fingered the beautiful jewel.

"I must give it back to her. I can't possibly accept this. Not only am I not worthy of it, but I do not love her. My heart belongs to Legolas. It will always belong to Legolas."

"Sir!"

Aragorn turned around and looked at the servant questioningly. "Yes?"

"You majesty, something terrible has happened."

Aragorn's eyes widened in worry. "What, what has happened?" He started to panic.

"It is Lady Arwen Evenstar, my lord. She... she is extremely ill."

To be continued...

I can't believe this. My fic got erased from my computer and I have to write the thank you's ALL over again. Can you believe it?! I'm gonna go crazy. LOL. Here goes again:

**shi**-**chan**: *Angelline covers ears* Oh my, it seems you're gonna scare the Nazgul away. LOL. *horse growls at shi-chan* 'don't shake me' LOL. And please don't tear your hair out, unless that helps you review better, LOL. Sorry that this is a boring chapter. And..spellings? Strange, I always reread my fics before posting them and run the spellcheck. Did I make lots of mistakes? ^^ Perhaps I'll check again later. Take care.

**Sremla Calmcacil**: Thanks for thinking it's great. And sorry that this is so short as well, I am so sorry. But if I put everything together, the chapter would get too long and boring. You understand, right? LOL. Love you, take care!

**LT**: Yeah, too short, and sorry that this chapter is short and dull too. But I really needed to get that "Thranduil hates Leggy" thing out of the way. How about your suspicions? Did they match with what actually happened in my fic? I sure hope so! Thanks for reviewing!

**DemonicGnome**: Hunny! Of COURSE I know who are! UH DUH! You are actually ASKING this? Aw come on! LOL. Anyways, hey, I dare to do anything I want and stop whenever I want! LOL! Yeah, I'm not too proud of my work. But your words make me happy and make me believe. Love you hun. *hides behing the Attack Gnomes* Protect me, I have this feeling that I'm gonna get MAJORLY flamed for this chapter. I mean, Thranduil/Celeborn doesn't sound quite right... LOL but what they hey, it's my fic. I do whatever I want, right? :: Nelly nods :: ^_^ Yes, I will be the first one to grab the world by the huevos and make it scream like a bitch. (And I dunno what you are on, hunny. I'm on these pills called Zechsy-poo's, wanna try some? LOL) Thanks for offering to beta... you wonderful being. And thanks for thinking that my hobbit scene was cute, what did it remind you of? And yes, I was actually imagining them with fox ears and tails, LOL. Love you tons, hunny, and hope you enjoyed this chappie. Take care.

**Katherine**: No worries! I'm hyped too sometimes. Although, I get depressed quite often lately. But hey! Your fics make me happy, and that's great. :) And hey, we ALL know you have Leggy flags. Now come on...it's OBVIOUS. I saw you go into an LOTR fan store thingie and buy a couple of flags along with 'other things' the other day. LOL. And well, I didn't exactly get criticized, but they did point out a lot of stuff, and I went and fixed them. ^^ Yeah, hobbits are cute, aren't they. You're right, he isn't picky at all. It's just a hopeless attempt of mine at some humor. LOL. Thanks for such nice compliments, and take care! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Utterly boring, I know.)

**barriotic barrio**: Awww *blushes* Thanks for thinking it's a nice story. Here's your update, (although UTTERLY boring...sorry) And well, now you know why Thranduil's so mean and stuff. And as for Arwen...ahh.. you will see. *wink* take care, thanks for reviewing.

**Teufel Riddle**: Cliffhanger! LOL! I'm EVIL! LOL. That translation thing... so cute. _ Anyways, thanks for thinking it's great, I love you. Thanks for reviewing, and take care. :)

**Star Future**: OMIGOSH! Thanks for thinking it's good! Thanks for loving it! And yes! I will keep going! Well, do any of your thoughts match with what i actually typed up here? ^_^ I sure hope so. Mpreg, I already have it decided, and you'll just have to wait and see. LOL. And HEY HEY HEY, now, don't do that to my poor little Balrog. He's a good little creature. :: pats Balrog :: Arwen doesn NOT deserve to go out with muh poor little Balroggie, right? :: nod nod, pant pant :: LOL. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Lomelinde**: It's ok, LOL, you don't have to log in. I still know who you are either way. *wink* And no way.. you are NOT lazier than I am. I am so lazy that I keep this text file opened up ALL DAY just cuz I can't write it all in one sitting. LOL. Yeah, poor Aragorn, poor Leggy, things don't seem to be going too nicely for them huh? LOL. I'm evil. But things will get better, I promise. ^_^ And as for Thranduil, now you know why he's mean and stuff. :) And yeah. I'm SO gonna get flamed for it, but... oh well, it's my weird fic. My weird plot. LOL. Thanks for loving my 'weird' fic, you're so wonderful. :: huggles Lomelinde :: and *snicker* if Arwen is to burn in hell, then YES! LET THERE BE A HELL IN MIDDLE-EARTH! (Sorry for this boring chapter. LOL) Take care.

**Amia**: I'm thrilled that you like this fic, Amia, you wonderful person. ^^ I checked out your fic, and I reviewed it too. Keep up the good work. Take care! ^^

**Wilwarin**: Ooooh yeah, I'm cruel. LOL. about the Ringwraithgs... no, I will not explain why they are working for Thranduil. They just happen to be working for him for some reason because this is an AU fic. LOL. (*whispers into Wilwarin's ear* : Honestly, I 'don't' have a reason, LOL, and can't really come up with one, so let's just keep this a secret between you and me, ok? _) Thanks for thinking this is good and interesting. Take care.

**Celestra**: Thanks, it's wonderful that you think my author notes are funny (just my pathetic attempt at some humor) and of course your reviews make me happy! They make me write up the next chapter and go on with the fic. ^^ Thanks for thinking that chapter 4 was great, because honestly, chapter 5 *points upwards* really sucked and was utterly boring, but I had to explain the Thranduil issue sooner or later. Mpreg, yap yap, I have it all planned out now, but I am not telling. *cackles* Sigh~ :: hands Leggy back to Celestra :: Here, you can huggle him for the next few days, since I won't need him for a while. LOL. Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, LOL, but he got saved, didn't he? Thanks for respecting my update rate and thanks for reviewing. Take care!

**Botticelli Angel**: AAAhhhh! How could I leave it there! LOL, but here's your new chapter and well, it got solved. ^_^ Now, don't curse hunny, I updated, see? And aww *blushes* thanks for loving this fic. (I love yours too) And yes, AU's are just so great, but hey, even if this wasn't AU, it would have ended up being one anyways because I know so little about the story. LOL. Thanks again for thinking this is 'fabulous' and that it has a lot of potential. Your praise and stuff had a VERY GOOD effect, and it really made me go on and write up more. *trembles* Now, now, we don't need to get violent here. You can send off Valar for now, for I shall update as soon as possible. *gulp* Anyways, what's important is... SORRY! I'm SO sorry I didn't review chapters 6 and 7! AAhhhh! I'm EVIL EVIL EVIL! FFNET or my internet wouldn't let me, and I'm so sorry. But I reviewed an extra long review for your chapter 8. (You evil person, leaving it there. *grumbles and mumbles*) Sorry again, and your fic is so wonderful and interesting, please update soon. Love you, and take care!

**Artemisa**: *blushes* Aww, thanks for thinking that this gets better every chapter. You probably don't think so now, this chapter was utterly boring, wasn't it. But I had to explain this whole Thranduil issue thing. Zowy~ :P And it's ok that you didn't review the previous chapter, (I did miss you though *pout*). I understand that people are busy and stuff. ^_^ Teasing... hmmm... I'll have to think about that. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, thanks for thinking this is wonderful, and take care!

**Tini_angel**: So you're back again. LOL. It's ok you missed reviewing last time, but I did miss you *pout*. Thanks for thinking it's good, and thanks for reviewing. Take care!

**Pure Luck**: OH MY GOD. THANK FOR LOVING THIS STORY. LOL. (I meant to be studying too, actually, but this is much better than studying, LOL. But hey, it's between you and me, ok? You don't tell, me not tell either. *wink* And I hate doing Spanish homework. _) Here's your update, although utterly boring, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**lil*bee**: Ok, ok, ok! I'll think about it! _ I don't want everybody hating Leggy either, and I don't think everybody does. It's just basically Thranduil and Arwen. But they have their reasons. I hope that Arwen gets her comupence (LOL I can't spell either!) too. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**CoF**: *laughs head off* Oh dear. o.O; You had me completely fooled there. *reads again and snorts* Oh mi gosh, I SO believed you the first time. I thought he REALLy died. Oh dear. LOL. You are absolutely right, Arwen is like a paper-doll thing. Besides, she wasn't supposed to even have a significant part in the first and second movies ANYWAYS. She only 'really' appears in the last part of the third book where we ALL know what 'happens' unfortunately. LOL. But hey, what can we do. Actors/actresses get paid for the amount of time they appear in the movies, so she had to appear one way or the other. And those dream sequences, GOD, they were SO boring. I swear I was 'boooing' out loud at the screen. My friend was like: Shut up you dimwit. Everybody's staring at us. LOL. And yes, giving up her immortality, that's so like inconsiderate of her. It's like: Arwen: *shoves evenstar into Aragorn's hand* Here, take this. It's my immortality thingie, so now you are bound to me, you must love me, and we shall get married. Is that clear? Bye, now. *leaves* - Aragorn: *jaw drops open* o.O; Ok? LOL. As for Arwen, you will see what happens to her. And yes, I'm mean, and sorry that this chapter is UTTERLY BORING. But I had to explain the weird Thranduil thing. Love you, thanks for reviewing, and take care. (sorry for long note, I got carried away.)

**The Adorable kitten Fluffy**: Awww, it's ok, I was listening, just that I didn't tell you I was. *wink* Poor Leggy and Poor Aragorn, yes yes. *backs away in fear* Now now, don't have to eat me, hunny. How would I type up the next chapter? LOL. Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**MoroTheWolfGod**: HERE'S MORE! LOL. Sorry for leaving it there, but it's all solved now in this chapter no? ^_^ Thanks for liking this fic, and thanks for reviewing. Take care!

**Jadey**: Oooh yeah, you just had to open your big mouth. Oooh yeah, you just had to talk about suspense. Oooh yeah, Leggy was left in the middle of nowhere with all 9 Nazgul. Oooh yeah, he has no weapons either! But no, I'm not trying to kill you guys, I mean, who would review? LOL. Sorry that this chapter is boring, but I had to explain some stuff. And I saved Leggy now, didn't I ? Thanks for reviewing, thanks for thinking this is good, and take care!

**Phoenix Tear**: Ahhh, yes, I left everybody hanging. But hey, I solved it all in this chapter now, didn't I? ^_^ And yes, Kawaii H/K... and kawaii-so Leggy, ne? (- my pathetic attempt at the little Japanese I know. LOL. Gomen.) And poor horsie too. Thanks for reviewing, thanks for liking this, and take care! ^^

**Earendilstar**: Awww *blushes* I am so thrilled that I get those reactions from you. That's so sweet! _ Anyways, thanks for thinking that chapter 4 was wonderful, cuz honestly, this new chapter is REALLY BORING. You don't have to tell me, but I had to explain the Thranduil stuff, don't hate me too much now. ^_^ About the cut and stuff, you'll know soon, I promise! And about your friend's father.. he passed away? Aw, darn, that must suck majorly. T-T Please send her my condolences will ya? (ok, I dunno if I said that right, but you get it, right? LOL) I hope everything works out fine. I'm glad that this fic made your crummy day better, and yeah, I noticed it's the same you. _ I love you too, Earendil (still can't do the little dotty thing) and thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care.

**GoldenRose**: Dearest Golden Rose. Thanks for thinking that chapter 4 was great, cuz this one sucks. LOL. But I had to explain the Thranduil thing sooner or later, no? Anyways, yes, I find irony amusing too, but it's painful sometimes, is it not? But as somebody said, we are merely God's puppets, and the world's a theater. We just play along. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**shauna**: Aaaahhh! YES, more cliffhangers! Aaahhh! You can take more! _ Anyways, gosh, I really appreciate all your help and stuff and for listening to all my rambling, groaning, and moaning. You're truly a wonderful friend, and I'm so thankful we met. If it wasn't for your input, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. Let's just hope that I don't get TOO flamed for Thranduil/Celeborn pairing, LOL. Anyways, that fic of yours is real wonderful, and the new chapter was very well written, you can notice you did some researching (which I never do LOL.) Thanks for reviewing, hunny, and I love you tons. Take care.

**Author's Note**: Ok. So a couple of things related to this chapter. First of all, I looked up the map of Middle Earth and stuff, and the Shire is located west (perhaps a bit northwest, but same thing) of Moria. So that, I am sure it's correct. (Hopefully. LOL) Moria is located north of Gondor, and I think that if would take about the same time it takes from Gondor to Moria as Moria to Shire. At least, that's what I think. Second, yes, the Thranduil and Celeborn thing was a crazy thing to do, but I wanted the reason to be something related to lovers and stuff. And I am slash-fan, so there you go, Thranduil/Celeborn pairing. *points at shauna* It's HER fault. SHE suggested it. LOL! (Shauna's SOOO gonna kill me for this.) EHEM. So I hope I didn't offend any Thranduil fans, and I know he is straight, so please don't flame me too badly. Also, Gimli saved Legolas! Yey! I honestly think he gets too busted in the movies because of his size and stuff (but yes, I have to admit it's funny _) so I decided that master dwarf should get an important part in this fic! ^_^ Also, all the grammar mistakes in thank you notes and author's notes should be disregarded, for I KNOW I am typing things wrong and stuff, but I get lazy. LOL. Anyways, gosh, thanks to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter, and please review this one too! Take care everybody, I love you! (Love you Nelly)

*suddenly, a dark shadow appears over Angelline*

Angelline: *looks up slowly in fear* Aaahh! YOU!?

Nazgul1: *points sword at Angellinemenacingly* You dared to humiliate us in this chapter. We are here for our revenge.

Nazguls2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9: *nod nod* Revenge...

Angelline: *eyes widen* Awww, come on you guys, it's a FIC!

Nazgul1: *accuses in a shrill voice* You burnt up our cloaks!

Nazguls2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9: *nod nod* Cloaks...

Angelline: *groans* Alright, alright. FINE, be that way. We are going shopping today then. *sighs in defeat*

Nazguls1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9: *high-five!* YEY! We convinced her! New cloaks! YEY!

:: Angelline scurries off to find her wallet and curses :: Damn, I HATE those things.

Nazgul1: *looks up* I heard that. *grins* Hey, guys, don't we need new underwear too?

Nazguls2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9: *nod nod nod!* Yesssss! Underwear!...

Angelline: *screams* Nooooooooooooooo! :: faints ::

Love,

Angelline~*


	6. Until You Are Here With Me 6

**Disclaimer**: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas **slash** fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic:** Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be movie-based, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read this! - **Ok, so Thranduil loved Celeborn in the previous chapter. I have thought A LOT on the **mpreg** issue, and this is my final decision. In order to make my story (that's bottled up in my brain at the moment) work, **I have decided to make this an mpreg fic**. (Angelline can already see Sly-chan dancing around the room gleefully. LOL.) This chapter contains references to mpreg, so please, if you are against that, don't read this. Please don't come to me later saying that I am an insane weiirdo and that I am a disgrace to humanity and all those other stuff, cuz you HAVE BEEN WARNED! But then, it is so minor, that it might as well not even be there. ^^ Also, I don't know if Bilbo Baggins is a good doctor or not, but in this fic he is, so that's that. LOL. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Thanks to my beta Nelly the Gnome. Love ya Nelly, the bestest, most wonderfulest friend/beta ever.)

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 6)**

Legolas wasn't sure where he was headed; he just allowed the horse to take him wherever he pleased. He was honestly starting lose hope, for he had been going around and around for what seemed weeks. As far as he saw, he had ended up basically nowhere, and he was extremely weary. Lack of proper nutrition and rest was starting to weaken his body. His eyes couldn't see much anymore, for he could barely keep them open. The horse kept on plodding down the dusty and rocky road, Legolas barely sitting on the saddle, with his head drooping and his eyes open, but was seeing nothing.

Sam chased Pippin around demanding his food back. "Pippin! You thief! You disgraceful thief! Give me back my pumpkin!"

Pippin grinned and threw the pumpkin over to Merry. "What pumpkin, Sam? Me don't have it no more!"

Frodo laughed at his friends. His smile was wiped away when he saw a figure move from a distance.

"What is that, you guys?" Frodo asked, pointing at the horse with a barely awake rider.

Merry, Sam, and Pippin dropped their veggies and looked up. Indeed, there was a rider with his horse off in the distance, and they all stood there, looking at the figure in interest. They kept on watching the horse get closer and closer, until the animal halted to a stop. The rider was motionless for a while, but after a few seconds, he or she slid off the saddle and fell to the ground with a loud thump. The horse followed suit and crumpled down to the floor, its sides heaving in and out.

Frodo's eyes widened and ran off to call Gandalf, who was back in the garden. Merry, Sam, and Pippin walked closer to the fallen rider cautiously and curiously. "Looks like an elf to me. Blonde long hair." Pippin reached out and pushed back a few strands. "Yep, look at those pointy ears. 'Tis an elf, indeed." Pippin dared to push back a few more strands. All of them gasped in surprise and jumped back.

"It's... It's Legolas!" Sam managed to croak out.

Gandalf and Frodo came running from a distance. The wizard pushed away the hobbits and kneeled down beside the fallen elf prince. "Oh dear, he looks terrible. Poor Legolas..." Frodo's eyes widened in worry and surprise. Legolas's body was worn out and battered almost beyond repair, and his once silky and bright blonde hair was now a grimy gray mess. Gandalf, with the help of the hobbits managed to carry Legolas inside the small house of Bilbo Baggins.

Gandalf sent Frodo to call Bilbo, who was not home, and he tended to the elf's wounds with the help of the remaining three hobbits. "Get me some water, Pippin. Oh, and a rag too. Sam, get me my bag that I left out in the gardens."

The wizard's eyes were filled with sorrow and worry, for the elf's eyes were dilated and obviously saw nothing. Legolas didn't react at all to his surroundings, and seemed to be lost in a deep sleep, or perhaps, he was unconscious. Gandalf wet the rag that Pippin had brought back with the water, and started wiping away the sweat and dirt off the elf's face. The elf's eyes fluttered a little, and the eyes wandered around the room. He kept on looking around, confused, and after a while, his eyes finally met Gandalf's kind ones. The wizard reached out and pushed back some strands of blonde hair.

"How are you feeling, my dear prince?" Gandalf asked in a kind and calm voice.

Legolas managed to smile weakly and croak out. "Gandalf? I must be dreaming..."

Gandalf smiled as well and held Legolas's hands in his. "No, dear Legolas. You are not dreaming. You have arrived safely to the Shire, and this is Bilbo's room. He will be coming soon, for his knowledge on wounds and such is much better than mine."

Legolas sighed in relief. "I am glad it is not a dream."

"I am too. Why don't you go back to sleep, elf prince? You need to rest."

"Rest..."

The elf's eyes turned dark and distant looking, and he slept beautifully like all the elves. Finally, he was able to sleep peacefully, without having to worry about the Nazgul, his father, or anything else. At least... for now.

Bilbo Baggins came out of the room with eyes the size of saucers and with his mouth so widely open that the hobbits could have sworn his jaw was almost touching the floor. Gandalf stood up from his seat and approached the old hobbit with a very worried look.

Placing his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, the wizard inquired, "What's wrong, Bilbo? Is it something serious?"

Bilbo just kept on staring ahead with his mouth still wide open. Gandalf waved his hand in front of the hobbit's eyes and tried to catch his attention.

"B...Bilbo?"

Bilbo shook his head and snapped out of his reverie. "Yes? Oh, yes. The elf. Yes. Well, you see...he..."

Gandalf's eyebrow rose, and he waited patiently.

"The elf... well, you see... he... he... well..." Bilbo kept on stuttering and muttering.

The wizard started to get impatient and veins were starting pop out in his forehead. He spoke with the 'you-better-speak-fast-or-I'll-turn-you-into-an-oliphaunt' tone of voice. "BILBO BAGGINS. WHAT is wrong with Legolas?!"

Bilbo jumped at the wizard's annoyed voice and grinned sheepishly.

"The elf... he is... errr... 'pregnant'?"

*silence*

The four hobbits that were listening in the background were stunned beyond belief. Their eyes widened double the size of Bilbo's, and their jaws dropped open down to the ground. Loud thumps could be heard as the hobbits fainted one after the other. Gandalf just stood there with his mouth open as well, staring ahead stupidly. Bilbo nervously waited for the wizard's reaction to the strange news.

After a while of absolute silence, Gandalf finally shook his head and blinked various times. He smiled and looked at Bilbo. "I'm sorry, Bilbo, I must have been hallucinating or something. I just heard the weirdest thing. Soooo... you were saying?"

Bilbo's eyes widened even more, and they were about to pop out of their sockets. Another thump could be heard, and Bilbo joined the other hobbits that were piled on the floor. Gandalf looked at the ground that was piled with fainted hobbits and scratched his head.

"Did I subconsciously cast a spell again, or something?"

Haldir gasped when he felt arms encircling him from behind and holding his waist in a tight and warm embrace. He grinned and knew who it was. When he turned around, he saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him lovingly.

"How's my guardian elf today?" Faramir asked. Haldir blushed beet red and turned away to hide his face.

"Oh, Faramir, quit talking like that." Haldir scolded.

Faramir's grin got wider and tightened his embrace even more. "So does this mean that you don't like me anymore?"

He pouted. Haldir blushed even more and pulled away.

"Aw, quit it. You're not acting like the soldier you are." Haldir smirked.

Faramir crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Who was the one that whispered loving words into my ears yesterday that could have easily melted a rock? Actually, who was the one that lured me into his bed in the first place? Hmmm?" Haldir was so red he looked like a volcano about to burst and erupt. "You...you...you evil little..."

The elf jumped forward at the human and tried to get a hold of his throat. Faramir smirked and was able to dodge the elf. He grabbed Haldir's wrist, and both of them tumbled to the ground of the garden. Haldir squirmed and tried to push off Faramir, but he was holding on very tightly and was looking down with his ever-playful brown eyes.

The elf pouted and gave up trying to get away. Faramir just chuckled.

"You're so cute when you pout." He leaned forward and kissed Haldir lightly on the lips. Haldir closed his eyes and sighed. "You are too nice, Faramir, I don't know what it is that attracts you to me. You are a very good looking human, there are fair women out there, and yet, you come to me..."

Faramir leaned forward and hushed the elf with his lips. When he pulled back, he answered in a sweet voice.

"You need not to be a woman to be loved by me. Just be yourself, Haldir. That's what attracts me to you. I love you, because you are Haldir." Haldir smiled.

After a while, Faramir rolled off and held the elf in his arms. There was only silence surrounding them, nature whispering meaningless, yet, soothing things to them.

"Faramir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Legolas really did it? You know, drug Aragorn?"

Faramir frowned. "Of course not, Haldir. None of us does."

Haldir frowned too, and he spoke angrily, "Well, Thranduil obviously believes his son did it though. I still can't believe he did that to Legolas. It is unfair and it's just... just wrong."

"Yeah, Haldir. It's wrong. But then, sometimes people do things because they have their own reasons. We must respect that. Of course, we might not agree to those reasons and actions, but still, it has been done, Haldir, and we cannot change what has already happened."

Haldir sighed sadly. "I'm worried, Faramir."

"I am too, love. But frankly, all we can do for now is wait and hope that Legolas is fine."

"I guess so. Actually, I am starting believe that Legolas has reached someplace safe by now. It's been quite a while since he left, and the Nazgul haven't brought him back yet. That means he didn't get caught, right?" He looked up at Faramir with hopeful eyes.

Faramir smiled calmly and kissed the elf on his forehead. "No, Haldir, he did not get caught."

Haldir sighed in relief at Faramir's encouraging words and relaxed into his embrace.

_Legolas... don't get caught... Aragorn is waiting for you... so you mustn't get caught..._

Aragorn was sitting beside the huge bed, holding Arwen's pale hand in his. The she-elf looked up with half-lidded eyes, the sickness taking away her strength and life with every passing second. The two of them looked at each other quietly for a while.

"Are you feeling better, Arwen? You must get well soon, dearest. Your father is very worried."

Arwen almost snorted at the comment. "My 'father' is worried, Aragorn? How about you? Are 'you' not worried?"

Aragorn cringed at her sarcasm. "Arwen, don't be foolish and much less ask foolish questions like that. I am worried, and I honestly hope that you get better soon."

Arwen looked away. "No, you are not worried about me, Aragorn. It is not me you are worried about at all. It is Legolas you think about 24 hours each day, 7 days each week, 4 weeks each month." She looked up at Aragorn with tearful eyes. "Do you not wish you could let go of everything and run out there to search for him? Do you not?" Her breathing was getting labored.

The human prince sighed. "Arwen, please don't speak like that. It doesn't suit you, you always speak so sweetly. Calm down and rest. This is not a common sickness we are talking about."

"You need not lie to me, Aragorn. I know I will die, for there is no cure."

Aragorn looked away guiltily. "Do you regret it now, Arwen?"

Arwen stiffened. "Regret what?"

"Regret having given up your immortality for me, Arwen. You wouldn't have to face this pain of getting sick and dying if you hadn't done that."

Arwen could feel jealousy and anger burning up inside. But then, she finally understood Aragorn, and her anger dispersed. She finally understood that Aragorn's heart never had belonged to her, and that it never would. She tightened her grip on Aragorn's hand and wordlessly asked for him to look at her. Sad gray eyes looked down at hers.

"Aragorn, I do not regret it. I said I would be happy to live one lifetime with you, and that's what I have done, haven't I? It was short, yes, but I did do what I wished, and I am satisfied."

Aragorn's mouth opened in surprise, but he couldn't find the right words to say.

Arwen smiled. "Hopefully, you will forgive me for my mistakes, Aragorn. Hopefully you will be able to forgive me in the future some day, forgive me for being so blind, so ruthless, so uncaring, and self-centered."

The ranger's eyes widened and opened his mouth once again to question her words, but she silenced him by speaking once again.

"Come near, Aragorn. My life is leaving me, and death calls. Come near, for I have something to say to you. I will let you in on a small secret." Arwen smiled and tugged on Aragorn's hand. The prince looked at the she-elf with a very confused look, but nevertheless, he leaned forward. The words that came out Arwen's mouth made Aragorn go pale.

Arwen whispered into Aragorn's ear, "I... It was I, who drugged you..."

After saying that last phrase, her hand went limp in Aragorn's grasp and the Evenstar lost consciousness.

_It was I... who drugged you..._

*grin* Not too bad of a cliffhanger, now, huh? Well, on to the thank-you's. ^_^ Love you guys.

**Lilly Blackstar**: Aww, thanks for thinking it keeps on getting better. Let's just hop you aren't against mpreg fics and think that it's getting worse now, LOL. Take care!

**HydroFlame4000**: Thanks so much! Thanks so much! Thanks so much! LOL! Thanks for thinking that this fic rocks, awww, that was so nice of you. Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! Take care.

**YuZira**: Lomelinde? Awww, I LOVE that fic! And she recommended my fic? o.O; Oh dear, I can't believe she did. This is fic is way down at ground level compared to hers! Her fic is totally awesome and real funny! Anyways, thanks for thinking this fic is good and thanks for thinking the funny parts are funny! LOL. I'm bad at humor, and well, SIGH, thanks for thinking they're funny. Another Arwen-hater, aren't ya? Well, I didn't really wanna bash her, so she kind of ended up being nice in this chapter, but hey, she's 'dying'. That ain't too good now, right? LOL. Thanks for loving my story, and hope you like this. Take care. ^^

**Cherry**-**Bay**: Aww, *blushes*. Thanks for loving my fic, I love you too. ^_^ New twists? You really think so?! WOW! Yes! That was my goal. I am thrilled you think that way. I am also very happy that you believe the Thranduil/Celeborn pairing is neat, I was worried people would flame me for it. And as for FARAMIR/HALDIR. EHEM! You can see that in this chapter...EHEM...they are already lovers. LOL! Did that satisfy you? I sure hope so! Take care, love ya.

**Sremla Camcacil**: Grrr, yeah, crap situation for Leggy. *nod nod* Sorry about the horrible childhood thing, LOL, had to make my plot work out. Anyways, I love Legolas too, I love Faramir, I love Eomer when he's not Eomer, and I love Haldir, and I love Aragorn too! ::glomps all of them:: And... YESSS! ALL THE SCREAMING FANGIRLS MUST UNITE! ALL OF US SLASH LOVERS SHOULD UNITE AT THE PREMIERES AND LIKE SAY A/L RULES FOREVER! o.O; What kind of reaction do you think we'll get from Viggo and Orli? LOL. Sorry, don't know what has happened to my brain either. Thanks for reviewing, love ya. ^^

**Cuthien Greenleaf**: Awww, it's you again. LOL. Thanks for loving my fic, 'tis real sweet of you. (I love your name, by the way, it sounds so pretty and cute. XD) Thanks for reviewing, take care.

**xxkurenaixx**: Hey... aren't you the person who reviewed my Gundam Wing fic? o.O; Ok, if you aren't, sorry, hee hee. It's cuz there was an xxkurenaixx that reviewed my Gundam fic and I dedicated to that person as well cuz he/she was my first reviewer. If you are the same person, LOL, wow, you ended up in LOTR? LOL. Glad you are here. ANYWAYS, if you are not, thanks for liking my fic and reviewing. Sorry it's sad. :'( It will get better, ok? ^^ And as for Arwen, you shall see what happens to her. Take care!

**LT**: Sorry that you didn't expect Celeborn. I hope you aren't offended or anything. I think you were against mpreg, sorry that I decided it would be mpreg. At least, I hope you enjoyed the fic until chapter 5. Thanks for reviewing.

**Goddess of Death**: LOL! I hate beat dads too. T-T I'm sorry that I had to do that to poor little Leggy. ::hands over Leggy so that Goddess of Death can hug him:: Errr...o.O; should I do that?! LOL. Thanks for loving my fic, thanks for reviewing! Take care!

**Wilwarin**: He he, sorry you think the Thranduil/Celeborn thing is 'ew'. Didn't mean to offend anybody, really. Just tried to get my plot to work. And as you can see, Legolas did find his way to the Shire and gets accepted. But that doesn't mean his troubles are over, OH NO! They are NOT over! *cackles evilly* (Legolas glares at Angelline with a 'I'm-SO-gonna-kill-you-any-minute-now') Angelline: *gulp* LOL. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Take care! ^^

**Celestra**: You liked the Nazgul thing? Aww, another pathetic attempt of mine at some humor. Hee hee. Anyways, yeap, I have it all worked out. Thanks SO much for thinking my author's notes are amusing. (I can't believe you actually read them, they are so utterly LONG) Anyways, Celeborn, yeah, *giggle* Hopefully I didn't offend anybody with that weird thought/pairing. And YES! The MUST celebrate Valentine's! I mean... COME ON, there just HAS to be a day in the year when you can give chocolates to your loved ones in the elf world, right? Aragorn/Legolas: *nod nod* Right. Angelline: *glare* Be quiet and wipe off that chocolate on your lips! LOL. Thanks for reviewing, and take care, hunny. (BTW, were you with or against mpreg? Sorry if you're against it. T-T)

**Star Future**: Aww *blushes* I shocked you? Awww. yeah, I gave an important part to Gimli. Poor guy, comic relief in the movie. LOL. And, Balrog, LOL! He says it's ok, he knows you were joking about the date with Arwen thing, LOL! And gosh, thanks for liking what I did with Thranduil/Celeborn and stuff. I was worried people would start hating me for it and stuff. And yes, it brings about lots of angst, which makes Aragorn/Legolas scenes even sweeter! YAY! LOL. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this chapter has let you breathe. I was starting to get worried, cuz you were really starting to get a bit purplish. LOL. Love ya, take care.

**S_Star**: Aww, I missed you, really. I thought you had left! I was like: Hmmm, where's S_Star with the underscore issue? LOL. Glad you're back though, and I don't mind that you didn't review chapter 4. You're here, now, and that's what counts. ;) And I understand that coursework takes away lots of your time, and I don't mind at all. Thanks for thinking this is amazing, and hope you aren't too against mpreg. Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**Pure Luck**: Awww, *blush* thanks for thinking it wasn't boring. I tried real hard to make this new chapter more interesting. Legolas's father... yeah, he's kind of mean huh. Sorry about that. Aragorn and Legolas will get together someday, so just wait and you'll see! I promise! Thanks for reviewing, and take care! ^^

**tenshiamanda**: O_O! Thanks for thinking that it's a reasonable pairing! I thought people would hate me for it! I'm thrilled! Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**barriotic barrio**: Thank you, aish, thank you, amanda. LOL! Thanks for thinking it was a cool chapter, although, I honestly thought it was quite dull. I really hope this new chapter was better, I worked hard on it! (sorry if you're against mpreg, though. ^^;) I'm SO glad you liked the Thranduil/Celeborn thing, I'm so thrilled. I was worried people would hate it. And well, Haldir, I typed up a WHOLE section of Faramir/Haldir stuff! LOL! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing, and take care. Love you!

hyper_shark: LOL! Arwen... LOL! Another Arwen-hater! YES! I'm glad you like this fic and think that I'm doing a good job with it. I just hope you aren't against mpreg. If you are against it, sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it until now. Take care, and love ya! ^^

**Amia**: You liked the Gimli thing? I mean, poor guy! Did you see how he was SO busted all the time in the movie! He deserved to save the day! YES! EHEM. Anyways, thanks for liking the whole Thranduil/Celeborn thing. LOL. I was worried I'd get MAJORLY flamed for it. Anyways, he sort of is a jackass, huh. Hopefully he won't be in the near future. LOL! Anyways, thanks for being patient, kind of late on updating. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing, and take care hunny!

**Snuffles aka Teufel** **Riddle**: Aww, you didn't like the Thranduil/Celeborn pairing? Sorry about that. I think it's real weird and strange too. LOL. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, sorry it's too short, this new chapter is longer, right? :) I hope you aren't against mpreg. T-T Take care!

**virus**: Yeah. bad Aragorn! LOL. I'll make them get together sometime soon though, I promise. I know he is sort of not doing anything at the moment, but hey, it's all part of the plot. ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you liked this new chapter. Take care!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: LOL! Let's all hope she dies! She's real sick in this chapter, so who knows, she might die after all! LOL! Anyways, the shopping thing... :: sigh :: stupid Nazgul decided they wanted some ice cream too. I am TOTALLY broke, and they chose Calvin Klein underwear, so expensive! *growl, grumble, mumble, moan* LOL. Anyways, sorry about your comp, I hope you can recover all your fics somehow. :( Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

**GoldenRose**: Thanks for thinking that the previous chapter was fabulous, cuz it was really dull and boring. I worked harder on this new one, and hopefully it's much more interesting. LOL. Anyways, now you know about Arwen. LOL. She IS REALLY sick. Which is a VERY good thing. Work harder on that fic of yours, it's gaining its deserved popularity. *wink* Thanks for reviewing, take care.

**Lomelinde**: WOW! *eyes pop out* LONG review. I'm SO happy! *squeals gleefully* Shoot! PIG! NOOOOoooo! *runs away* WHEW! I managed to lose him. Anyways, did you like the Celeborn/Thranduil thing? I was worried that people would flame majorly for it, but nobody did! I think it's because of the huge warning stuff at the beginning. LOL! I must have scared them off or something. Anyways, poor Legolas, huh. I didn't mean to be so mean to him, but that's the only way I can get my stupid plot to work out and for the angst to build up. ^_^ :: hands Legolas to Lomelinde :: Here, give him a hug and make him feel better. LOL. Anyways, no, you're not being weird! I was SO laughing at you shaking Thranduil's brains out. I imagined that, and it just looked real funny and cute. And yes! POOR GIMLI! I felt REAL bad, and I almost wanted to slap Eomer when he said 'your head's too low to chop it off'. LOL! But I didn't cuz I like Eomer. XD. And yes, it's a CRAZY world. I didn't like Arwen since the beginning of the movie and I still hate her now. And also, the only reason I don't chop off Eowyn's head, is because she doesn't claw Aragorn all over like Arwen. So she is 'acceptable'. LOL. Thanks for thinking this fic is wonderful, really. *blush* It is half as good as yours. Please update soon, I love your fic. A drunk Elladan is the cutest thing in the world. Love ya, Lomelinde! Take care! (You... err... own rabid penguins? And he is called... BOB?! AAaaaahhh! *runs away*)

**Earendilstar**: Yes! You MAY hurt him! He is quite mean in this fic, huh. Sorry about that, I just had to make the plot work out and stuff. LOL. And, awww, thanks for thinking that the previous chapter was not boring. I thought it was totally boring and dull. Anyways, love ya too, dearest Earendil. You are the sweetest, really. And I really hope Laura's doing better. ^_^ And gosh, your granpa passed away? T-T I hope everything turns out well and stuff and that you feel better. Thanks for saying that this fic cheered you up, hunny. Love ya tons, Eärendil. (Look! I did the dotty thing! Does it show up? LOL!) Take care!

**Sly-chan**: Gosh, I am glad you think the Thranduil/Celeborn thing is nice. LOL. I seriously thought I'd get MAJORLY flamed, but I did not. XD And yes! Ruin it for me! Tell me please in your next review, if you review! I would LOVE to know! I'm SO TOTALLY CURIOUS! TELL ME TELL ME! It's ok that you didn't review previous chapter, though, I really missed you. I was like, huh, where's sly-chan? She abandoned me? T-T *bursts out in tears* Anyways, hope that your computer gets fixed or that you get a new one soon! ^_^ Ass cream - LOL! LOL! LOL! They wasted ALL my friggin' money. I'm BROKE. They wanted Ass... oops, I mean ICE cream. ^_^ And by the way, it's not short at all. Your reviews always make me laugh no matter how long or short it is. Just the fact that you reviewed makes me happy. ^_^ I sorta mentioned mpreg in this, LOL, very little. I'll expand on it the next chapter, hope you are happy now. XD You are sick? Awww :: huggles Sly-chan :: I hope you feel better now. :'( *pout*. Thanks for thinking I'm doing a good work, I really worked hard on this chapter, (got stuck billions of times). Anyways, love ya hunny, hope you don't get sick again, and thanks so much for reviewing. Take care.

**Shauna**: LOL! Sorry for leaving you hanging, and I think I did again this time! HA HA HA! LOL! Don't die now, *revives Shauna* You have to read this chapter and also write up your next chapter, right?! ^_^ I love your fic, very interesting, and great plot. I hope you update soon. Love ya Shauna, take care hunny.

**Author's Note**: WHEW! 12:00 A.M. ! I'm am TIRED! Anyways, well, couple of things on this chapter as well. Sorry about the whole Faramir/Haldir thing. It turned out to be the sappiest thing in the world. - o -; But hey, aren't they cute?! I mean, A/L here is already angsty enough, so I just put some sweet stuff in. Hope you guys don't mind. Also, about the mpreg issue, I have decided that yes, this is mpreg fic from now on. If you don't like that you shouldn't even be here reading this author's note, cuz I already mentioned in **bold** up there. If somebody flames me for it, OH GOD I'LL BE VERY PISHED. YES. And a pished Angelline is NOT a good thing. *glare* LOL Also, about thank you notes, some are longer than the others not because I like someone more than the other. If you write a long review, it gives me more stuff to respond to and write longer responses. Don't get offended or anything! ^^ Sorry about Arwen being so OOC, I honestly did not know how to get rid of her in a very original way. LOL. Gomen gomen, I hope you guys forgive me. Anyways, gosh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked extra hard on it, and it has more stuff going on in it, right? Sorry for such a late update, my parents get pished cuz I use the computer too much, and I am here typing this up while they're sleeping. I hope you guys are still there... hey... guys? hello? Anybody there?

:: crickets chirp and owls hoot ::

Angelline: T o T;

Love,

Angelline~*


	7. Until You Are Here With Me 7

**Disclaimer:** I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary:** This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic:** Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be movie-based, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read this! **- The flashback is dedicated to Cuthien Greenleaf, who was nice enough to come up with the idea and tell me. Love ya. Also, thanks to my ever-lovely beta Nelly the Gnome. :: huggles Nelly :: Again, (I shouldn't even have to mention this, I mean, come on, if you read the intro of chapter 6 and thought it was disgusting, you shouldn't even be here) this chapter mentions **mpreg **slightly. Also, LOL, nothing else is important for this chapter! Nya ha ha. Please review! :o)

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 7)**

Gandalf ran around wildly trying to find his staff and other belongings. The hobbits just stood in a row, watching the wizard run from one side of the room to the other, their eyes following suit.

Pippin finally spoke up. "I'm getting dizzy."

Frodo nodded. Sam nodded too. Merry nodded as well. Bilbo just gulped.

"Look, Gandalf, you don't have to be so frantic, really. Take it easy now, or else you'll really not find anything." Bilbo tried to calm down the wizard. Gandalf just looked up for a fraction of a second and then went back to stuffing things in a bag.

"I have to go back to Aragorn as soon as possible before the Nazgul find Legolas here. Aragorn must know of this - of Legolas's pregnancy. Then we must tell Thranduil too, and tell him to stop the Nazgul from pursuing his son," Gandalf said in an urgent tone.

Bilbo sighed. "He is right, if those creatures get a hold of the elf, he'll be in great danger. I have heard that male elves that get pregnant are not just weakened severely, but their immortality strangely becomes futile and are in danger of getting sick."

Gandalf added, "A male elf getting pregnant is not just rare, but it is dangerous, as Bilbo mentioned. Aragorn must be notified of this as soon as possible."

The wizard, finally satisfied with his sack, grabbed his staff tightly, and went into the room in which Legolas was. Quietly approaching the bed, Gandalf smiled and sat down beside the elf. Legolas, who was surprisingly awake, looked up with half-lidded and tired eyes.

"Gandalf."

"Shh... don't say anything, dear Legolas. Although you are awake and breathing, you are very frail and weak. You must take care of yourself while I am away."

"Away? You... are leaving...?"

Gandalf reached out and touched Legolas's forehead gently. "Yes, Legolas. I must notify Aragorn of your physical state, and he must know as soon as possible. It would have been nice for you to be the one to tell him, but you are in no conditions to get up and travel."

Legolas managed to smile weakly, but he looked serene and in peace. He reached out and grabbed the wizard's hand gently.

"Tell him I miss him. And that I love him and he is always in my heart. Forever."

Gandalf smiled. "I promise. Now sleep, and be careful while I am away." He squeezed the elf's hand one last time before turning and leaving the room.

The hobbits stood in a neat row outside once again, watching Gandalf get the horse ready to leave. He turned around.

"I must get going, dear hobbits. Please take care of the elf, he's in bad conditions. Also, the Nazgul will never stop chasing and looking for Legolas, you must all be careful." Gandalf reached out and squeezed Bilbo's hand one last time before whirling around, jumping on his horse, and galloping away into the distance.

Bilbo looked around him at the worried hobbits. He smiled encouragingly and said, "It'll all be alright, now, my dear ones, it will all be alright. Us hobbits aren't defeated that easily."

Although those brave words came out of his mouth, Bilbo couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Everybody attended the funeral. Everybody, except for Thranduil. Lord Elrond was trying hard not to cry, and he just kept a straight face, grim and unemotional. But Aragorn knew that the elf lord was feeling deep sadness and perhaps even remorse, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

_It is my fault after all that she is dead..._

Aragorn's expression suddenly changed from expressionless to one of grief and self-contempt. Why was he feeling such guilt? Why did it matter so much that Arwen was dead?

_If only she hadn't given me... the evenstar... everything would have been better... she wouldn't be dead..._

The king gasped when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw whom it was.

"Lord... Elrond..."

Elrond smiled. "Why the formalities? Why the grim face, Aragorn?"

"Arwen Evenstar, your daughter, is dead, Elrond. How can I not be sad and filled with grief?"

The elf sighed. "I don't know if you loved her back or not, Aragorn, for I have never questioned you or anybody such things. I wish not to, for those things are personal, and are not to be doubted. But I have always felt that your heart did not belong to her."

Aragorn's mouth opened to say something, but no words would come out. They just stood there quietly in front of the altar, without saying anything.

"Do you not hate me, Elrond? Do you not blame me for her death?" Aragorn asked bitterly.

"Oh no, Aragorn. What would have put such a thought in your mind? You are like a son to me, dear Aragorn, king of Gondor. I would never feel such things towards you." Elrond patted Aragorn's back.

"It was her choice after all. Nobody is to blame, for fate is something that all of us must face sometime in our lifetimes."

Aragorn looked at Elrond and thought about the things he had said.

_I can't believe he isn't blaming me... I can't..._

"Aragorn, I will leave to my chambers. I think I need some time alone. Don't be depressed, for you shall find the one you really love one day." Elrond smiled before turning and leaving Aragorn thinking about those last few words.

_You shall find... the one you really love one day..._

Aragorn smiled bitterly. He thought about what Arwen had said before dying, and he was actually quite puzzled. How had Arwen done something like that so deliberately? Why would she do that? Had she known the deep relationship between Legolas and himself? And if she did, how did she find out? How could she have done such a cruel thing?

So many unanswered questions were flooding up his mind, confusing him more and more. Tears of anger started to gather in Aragorn's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He didn't want the people to think that he was crying for Arwen, for he was not, and he did not wish to deceive people. Crying for Arwen was the last thing he wanted to do, when Legolas was out there in the middle or nowhere, surrounded by danger.

Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes. How he wished he could just gallop away and look for Legolas. Nobody could possibly know how much guilt and stress he felt, being tied to the castle because of his duties, and because of Arwen's sudden death as well. Also, he had promised Gandalf that he would wait until he came back with news. Aragorn could only hope and pray that Legolas had been either found by Gandalf or that he had found his way to somewhere safe.

His thoughts then switched over to those of Arwen again. If she had been the guilty one, Legolas was definitely not to blame - not that he had thought he was guilty in the first place. He was sure that Legolas wouldn't have done something like that, and now he was even more sure of it. But the problem was: how to deal with the problem? How would he tell everybody that Legolas wasn't guilty without blaming Arwen?

Aragorn shook his head as he thought of Lord Elrond. He couldn't possibly tell Elrond that his daughter had been behind everything, and that she was the one who had drugged him. That would shatter his heart, and Aragorn didn't want that to happen. Also... what would he tell Thranduil then? Would he even listen? Would he believe him? The king sighed and stared blankly ahead at nothing. All these questions and problems were starting to worry him and confuse him, even. He closed his eyes and thought of his sweet Legolas.

_Legolas..._

Two months had passed since the day he had run out of the castle of Gondor, and two months had passed since the day he got disowned. Legolas was sitting beside a clear pond of the Shire, alone, and thinking about various things that had happened to him. The elf was feeling much better now; a month in the Shire and lots of rest had done him well. Pain and fatigue though, were still part of him though, and he had to spend at least half the day in bed, no matter how little he moved. High fevers and painful cramps attacked him every now and then, and he would collapse in the middle of nowhere. Throwing up almost every time he ate something was making him lose weight considerably. He sighed as he thought about the child he was carrying.

_Yes... for this child I am living right now, and for this child I will live... I will live until the day Aragorn gets to see him or her..._

He smiled and placed his hand gently on the slightly swollen area. It had already been three months. Three months since that night by the pond. He couldn't help but grin to himself as he thought of what had happened that night, roughly three months ago...

- begin flashback -

Legolas blushed an impossibly dark shade of red when suddenly Aragorn grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the palace. "Aragorn! Stop it! What is wrong with you? You have had too much to drink. I think you should go to bed... ARAGORN!"

Aragorn didn't listen at all and kept dragging Legolas deeper and deeper into the woods. The elf prince knew he should stop the human and lead them back into the castle, but something made him just let himself be dragged away.

_Aragorn..._

They finally reached the pond and stopped, or better said, tripped and tumbled down to the ground together. They were a tangle of legs and arms, and they giggled and laughed as they tried to gain their composure. When Legolas finally found his own legs and arms, he started to pull away.

He gasped when Aragorn held his arms tightly and pulled him down again. Legolas looked down at the human with wide and surprised eyes. "A...Aragorn?"

Their faces were barely an inch apart, and their warm breaths mingled together. After a long moment of silence, Legolas saw that he was basically lying down on Aragorn, chest to chest, and he blushed again. He tried to break away, but Aragorn held him tightly, and pulled down Legolas and their lips met.

Aragorn's beard tickled his lips, and Legolas just opened his mouth in shock at the sudden action. The ranger didn't waste a second of Legolas's confusion and deepened the kiss. Legolas let the wonderful feeling of being kissed by the man he loved linger a bit longer before breaking away and struggling out of Aragorn's embrace. He looked away and stated bitterly and with tears in his eyes, "Stop it Aragorn. You're drunk, and you know not what you are doing. We should really head back to the castle, people will start looking for us."

Aragorn moved over to Legolas and snaked his arm around the elf's thin waist. "Why do you say that I don't know what I am doing, Legolas? I'm not drunk, I only took a tiny sip because I was forced to. I am doing this because I want to, Legolas, and because..." Aragorn reached forward and kissed Legolas's cheek gently. "Because I love you."

Legolas gasped, and his lower lip started to tremble uncontrollably. The tears that he had been trying to keep back trickled out and poured down along his cheeks. "Aragorn... don't say to me what you are supposed to say to Arwen... please... let's go..." Aragorn reached forward and kissed Legolas's lips again, silencing him.

The ranger grabbed Legolas's shoulders firmly, but gently, and forced the elf's eyes to meet his. With the most sincere and honest tone he could come up with, Aragorn said, "Look, Legolas. If you ever mention her again while we're making out or something, I swear, I'm going to punish you!" Legolas's eyes widened and he gasped. "Aragorn... but she... you and her..."

"Me and her nothing, Legolas. Sure, it was a momentary and platonic thing, but nothing more. My heart always belonged to you, Legolas. Always. And it still belongs to you, and it will belong to you forever."

Legolas just stared back at Aragorn, not being able to say anything. After a long time of silence, the elf turned his head away and whispered, "This isn't happening. This has always just been a sad dream of mine. It is not happening."

Aragorn groaned, stressed by the fact that Legolas wasn't believing him. "I can't believe that you are doubting me, Legolas. I mean, I wasn't expecting you to return my feelings, but I thought you would believe me and say something like 'I'll think about it' or something like that. What must I do to make you believe me?" Legolas's eyes widened, and he turned to look at Aragorn's eyes again. The smoky gray eyes were wide with concern and perhaps even hope, but what shocked Legolas the most, was the total honesty and love that they showed. The elf smiled and gently touched Aragorn's cheek with one pale hand.

"You... you are really saying the truth... aren't you?" Legolas asked cautiously.

Aragorn nodded and kissed Legolas's forehead. "The absolute truth."

Legolas buried his face into Aragorn's chest and hugged the man he loved. "Oh, Aragorn, I can't believe this is happening... it's not happening... I..."

Aragorn cleared his throat and looked down at Legolas with an expectant look. Legolas looked up with fearful eyes and inquired, "What, is something wrong, Aragorn? Did... did I do something wrong?"

The ranger couldn't help but smile at the sweet elf's innocence. "No, no, Legolas. You would never do something wrong. I was expecting more of a 'I love you too Aragorn' and that 'We will always be together', or something like that."

Legolas blushed again. "Aragorn, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. And yes, we shall be together forever, if you so wish."

Hugging the elf tightly, Aragorn whispered into the elf's ear, "Of course I wish that, Legolas. Yes, we shall be together forever. Forever. . ."

Legolas grinned mischievously and tore apart from Aragorn and started running away. After he was a safe distance away from the ranger, he looked back and laughed at the incredibly confused look on Aragorn's face. He called out, "But first, you must catch me!" Legolas whirled around and started running away as fast as possible. Aragorn chuckled and ran after the elf.

- end flashback -

And indeed, Aragorn had caught Legolas in the end, and their lovemaking had led him to end up pregnant with his child. Legolas couldn't help but chuckle again and again, as he thought of that night. That night, it seemed as if all the worries and grief had disappeared into thin air, and that nobody else existed in the world except Aragorn and himself. He remembered how he had been scared that when he woke up, Aragorn would be gone and it had all been a result of drunkenness. His worries had faded when he woke up and saw Aragorn looking down at him with gently gray eyes, smiling. He sighed and wished he could go back to those days when there was not a worry in the world. He wished... he wished he could see Aragorn again...

Legolas gasped when he heard a group of loud hoof beats that sounded like clashing metal and wild drums. He turned around slowly, fearing what he would see. His eyes widened when he saw what he most feared he would see.

Nine dark figures on horses were surrounding Bilbo Baggins's house.

To be continued...

LOL. Another... 'cliffhanger'. But hey, this chapter was quite long, now, wasn't it? I got lots of reviews, and that's the most I've had for a single chapter till now, so I'm writing up a longer chapter. ^_^ I'm tired, honestly. Can't write anymore. (School tires the hell out of me.) Here go the thank-you's.

**Amia**: I love Haldir and Faramir together too! *squeals gleefully* Sorry they didn't come out in this chapter though. Perhaps they will in the next chapter. I'm thrilled that you thought the hobbits and Gandalf thing was cute. And aww.. I loved your comment "you must be doing something right" lol. That was sweet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care.

**Celestra**: Ack! Thanks for thinking it was cool! :) I am glad you found all those elements interesting, really. (And ooh yeah, they DEFINITELY trade cards and chocolates, just that Tolkien doesn't mention that part of it, just cuz he sorta forgot. ^_^) I am thankful you read all my notes and stuff, seriously, even I think they are a bit too long, but I get carried away. *pout* I am very thankful that you don't mind that it's mpreg or anything, I was scared I'd lose a whole bunch of reviewers, but hey, you're still here! :) Love ya tons. Arwen, as you can see EHEM in this chapter EHEM, lol... she's sorta.. uh.. dead? LOL. Hope that suits you. Take care, thanks for reviewing!

**too too**: LOL! I can see you have been following the plot quite well! LOL. Thanks for loving this, and well, I just hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy you, cuz I think it's kinda longer right? LOL Take care, thanks for reviewing.

**Moonfairy2000**: Thanks for loving it! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care.

**Cayenne**: It was your birthday!? Awww, that's GREAT! Wow, that's the first time that ever happens to me! Ok, so a little late, but here goes:

Nazguls: Happy birthday to you...

Balrog: Happy birthday to you...

Hobbits: Happy birthday dear...

Angelline: Cayenne!

Everybody from LOTR: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! ^_^

Oh, you like Yami too? Awww! I LOVE Yami. Tsuzuki x Hisoka FOREVER! :D I will someday, and if I do, I will tell ya. I promise. How about Gravitation? I¡¯m OBSESSED with Gravitation these days. YukixShuichi FOREVER! LOL! Take care!

**Sremla Calmcacil**: On the other side of the world? Wait, where do the premieres take place again? O_O; Errr, ok, totally lost. Whatever, I'll still go on cheering forever. A/L! A/L! A/L! he he. Well, yes, that would be quite weird, huh. o.O; I bet Vigg and Orli would just... ignore it or laugh it away or something. But even that would be good! XD ha ha. Thanks for reviewing, take care.

**Miriel Sakamoto**: Thanks for loving it! Sorry but the news aren't broken yet. LOL! But someday they will! I promise! Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**Eärendil**: Thanks for thinking it was all those stuff, LOL! I worked hard on the previous chapter, yes yes yes. :) You watched it NINE times? *faints* I saw it twice! LOL. But that's just becuz none of my friends want to see it again cuz it's too long. *pout* I mean, it's so cool, it's worth watching a billion times now, is it not? *growl* My friends aren't appreciative, LOL. I'm glad Laura and you are better, :: hugs both ::, I am sure everything will be fine. ^^ And yep, I got you dots. *giggles crazily* I FINALLY did, and I will again this time. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I worked extra hard! (School sucks, less time to type and update) Thanks for reviewing, hunny, take care. :)

**shi**-**chan**: Yeap, Arwen sort of became nice, but I didn't want her TOTALLY nice, so her last little comment was sort of sarcastic. I hope you felt it that way. LOL. I am so glad you found the hobbit thing amusing and funny. :: hugs shi-chan :: Thanks for loving this fic, hunny, love ya too. Thanks so much for reviewing, and take care! ^^

**Cuthien Greenleaf**: Hey, hunny! I dedicated the flashback and actually wrote it up! Thanks for the suggestion, and I used it well, didn't I? Did you like it? Aww, thanks for thinking this fic is addicting. Love ya tons. Here's your next chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**virus**: Here you go! MORE! LOL. I'm glad you think mpreg is ok. Seriously, I was quite worried I'd get MAJORLY flamed, but I did not! ^_^* *sigh* Must be my lucky day or something. *giggle* About Arwen, well, as you can see, she's errr.. DEAD. LOL. I hope that was good enough punishment. I don't like character bashing, and well, yeah. :) And about Aragorn, oooohhh, you'll soon know! I promise again! LOL! Thanks for reviewing, take care. ^^

**Pure Luck**: Thanks for thinking all the chapters are cool. Here's your update, sorry it's kinda late. It's kinda long though. Take care!

**xxkurenaixx**: Awwwww... *blushes majorly* I can't believe you are saying this! XD Yes, you are right, who can refuse Yaoi and slash stuff? It's the BEST. LOL. I am glad that I write about your favorite pairings. I'm surprised to see you in LOTR stuff though... I haven't seen any Gundam people here before! LOL! But I'm real glad that you are here. And as you can see, Arwen = dead. XD I am glad you love mpreg too, I was worried. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**GoldenRose**: Thanks for loving the chapter! Hope you like this one too. I hope you update your fic soon. Take care.

**Snuffles aka Teufel Riddle**: Aww, glad you don't find any of this stuff offending. I'm so happy ^_^* Anyways, thanks for staying with me and reading this. This chapter is a bit longer again, now, isn't it? I love it when you dance. :: grabs Teufel Riddle's hands and dances with her :: Thanks for reviewing, hunny, take care.

**Cloudy Magic**: *giggles too* Mpreg! Yeah, they are rare, and I'm proud to write about it! XD (Ooohh *growl* I can't believe they took away Glorfindel's part too. *nods in agreement* that was TOTALLY evil. JUST because stupid Liv Tyler needed a part, they pried away our heroic Glorfindel's part and made HER do it!) LOTR fics.. yes yes, they are hard to write. I'm having a hard time writing this up. Too much thinking and planning to do. Drives me crazy. Gosh, thanks for all those compliments. o.O; I didn't think this fic was that great, I mean, being my first LOTR fic and stuff. *sigh* Thanks so much, really. I hope you like the future chapters too. ^^ Anyways, Arwen is DEAD. I don't care what people say, she's DEAD. And she's staying DEAD. No stupid exorcism stuff going on in MY fic. She's DEAD. LOL! About Aragorn and Legolas, I'm not sure yet when they'll be meeting... someday I guess. *evil laughter* Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**Star Future**: LOL! LOL! I just had to laugh like mad at that blueish thing. XD So cute. EHEM. Anyways, I'm glad you loved the Haldir/Faramir scene thingie. :) I actually had a hard time doing that scene. (I suck at sappy and slashy scenes, really. -_-) I am so glad you found that hobbit scene funny! I worked real hard on that part! LOL! You got strange looks for laughing out too loud? Hey! Join the club! LOL! My mom, I bet she wonders what the heck I'm doing on the computer. T-T Well, yeah, actually, I was going to make Arwen's death more dramatical and perhaps even violent, but character bashing is not my type of thing, and I honestly don't want to write it. (Although, I LOVE reading them. THey are HILARIOUS) Ehem, sorry about Arwen being so OOC all of a sudden and stuff. Forgive me! ^_^ Well, here's the new chapter, I hope you liked it, I worked hard on this one too. Sorry for late update, school just takes away too much of valuable FFNET time. LOL! Love ya, hunny. Take care.

**mydogisfudge**: Thank you thank you! *munches on cookie* Yum, this is good, what is it of? LOL. What will you gimme this time, eh? *wink* Me want... umm.. rice crispies treat! Yes! LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

**MoroTheWolfGod**: Lion King?! LOL. LOL. I am glad you find mpreg acceptable, (I debated with myself for a long time...) ANd YES! I've had that experience! I wore fake nails (like REAL long ones) and typed. (Better said, "didn't" type) LOL. I failed totally, 'tis real hard. Like the top buttons get pressed too right? o.O Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Take care.

**Lomelinde**: WOW. *eyes pop out* That was like a PAGE long review! I LOVE YOU! *glomps Lomelinde* EHEM! Anyways, *Angelline hands over the pig to Lomelinde* here, you can go out with him! LOL! Me don't wanna go out with Mr. Piggie. *pout* And Arwen, well well, you saw now, she's DEAD. R.I.P., hunny. LOL. Gandalf with Bilbo?! *jaw drops open* Errr... O_O; Are you serious? LOL. Preggy Leggy is sho cute, isn't he? XD Awww, and as you can see... Aragorn IS the baby's daddy. Awww... :o) You know, about Celeborn in the movie... he appeared in the first one, right? Well, guess what, I 'missed' him. I have NO idea what he looks like, I must have been busy asking my friend what the hell is going on or like drooling over how hot Aragorn and Legolas are or something, cuz seriously, I had no idea that Celeborn actually appeared in the movie. O_O; And Thranduil, I just imagined him as having gray hair for some reason. I dunno, sounds like an old guy to me. LOL. Who knows. o.O; *laughs at the little Legolas and Lomelinde thingie* Aw, that's cute. He he, dno't freak out Legolas too much now. XD Aragorn will make mashed potatoes outta ya. Hey, I think Eomer's HOT too, *faints*. I like him when he's NOT Eomer, if you know what I mean. Like out of the movie. LOL. About your fic, OH NO, yours is MUCH better. You sound like you actually know what you're writing about, whereas, I don't. -_-; I just go lucky with the reviews. I mean, this was my first LOTR fic, I didn't think I'd do a good job, but aw, thanks for thinking it's good. (I still insist yours is better. *grabs Lomelinde's tongue and refuses to let go till she nods in agreement*) And the p..p..penguin... O_O; Err, ok? PLEASE don't send a rabid penguin. ^^; I updated, see? Nice penguin...nice..nice.. *pat* *growl* Err, ok, he doesn't like me. And Waaaahhh! That was HILARIOUS! Leggy...labor? Ha ha ha ha... I was laughing my ass off, seriously. *sigh* *sniffle* *cough* Anyways, oh dear, LOL. Should I like copy paste that into my fic? LOL! Just kidding. Actually, now that you've written the whole labor part of it, people should read your review if they want to see Leggy in labor, cuz in my fic, it won't work that way! Woohoo! Aren't you curious? Aren'tcha? Ha ha ha, thanks for reviewing hunny. Love ya tons. (Update your fic, will ya?)

**Shauna**: Aw, my Shaunie-* How are ya. Gosh, long review, I'm thrilled. (You didn't have to though, *wink*) Legolas is REALLY pregnant hunny. Like totally, really, HONTO. LOL. Sorry you didn't know what was going to happen, but that's the whole point of stories, right? "THE SUSPENSE" LOL. I am glad your 'punishment' period is over *snickers* Don't get punished again, now, please, we want those chapters, and also, we don't want your account to get frozen, now do we? ^_^ Sorry, this is another cliffhanger (like worse I think, I feel bad. LOL *really* LOL!) Anyways, gosh, thanks for always supporting me and helping me and chatting with me when me be bored. I love ya hunny. Take care and update soon!

**Sly-chan**: *imagines Sly-chan dancing 80's breakdancing* *snort* *cough* LOL! *imagines Sly-chan in a hunting gear threatening those who dare to flame me* Awwww... *blushes* Would you really really really do that? Honto? Awww. :: huggles Sly-chan :: I think I'm kinda hyper right now. ANYWAYS. About the Thranduil/Celeborn thing.. gosh, I didn't know that! That's cool! That shows how, yes, the couple could really work out? I mean, why would he not leave right? Right?

Thranduil: *looks at Angelline nonchalantly* Quit thinking about stupid things, you moron, and bring Celebornie back to me. *growl*

Angelline: *snort* C...CeleborNIE?! Wua ha ha ha! *rolls on floor like crazy*

Thranduil: *growl* *thwap-!*

*Angelline goes flying across the room once again*

Celeborn: T-T

Aww, well, I'll see where I take the Thranduil/Celeborn relationship in this. They might appear in the next chapter if I'm not too lazy. *grin* I am real glad you got your new compie, and always good. LOL. That means an update for your fic, and reading lots of fics. *wink* Well, another suspenseful ending to this chapter, ne? Hmm... *eyes chapter* it's not "too" bad, I guess, right? *avoids tomatoes and other random things* Uh, well, perhaps not. Thanks for reviewing hunny, love ya tons. Take care! *huggles Sly-chan like mad*

**Botticelli Angel**: Hey hey, now, it is not too bad now! The ending of chapter 5 wasn't a cliffhanger! Err, I think. LOL! But HEY now, it's better than the cliffhangers that YOU leave YOUR fics in. *tsk tsk* Where's that update, eh? LOL. Gonna end your ficcy-poo. Awww. *wipes tears away* And errr, McDonalds? WOW. Nice idea! We'll even get the children involved in this! Imagine, that! Billions of puppy-eyed children, I mean, who would resist? (I'm insane, I know) Thanks for reviewing, hunny, take care. (By the way, Shauna is gathering people to butcher us if we do not update. -_- Argh. I hope she is satisfied with this. LOL)

**twinkie**: Thanks for reading until now. Sorry I didn't put any warnings beforehand, but as you can see, I was debating on it along the way, so an earlier warning would not have been possible. I hope you came back to at least read my note. Take care.

**Fantasia**: Arwen, die? Huhuhu...you must have figured that out by now! LOL! This chapter sayz it all now, does it not? ^_^* Thanks for reviewing, thanks for thinking it's fun and stuff. Take care!

**Jadey**: Yes! Arwen's DEAD! I killed her! TOTALLY amazing. Sorry that it wasn't an exciting death or anything, (I suck, yeah yeah, I know) but thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**hyper**_**shark**: Aww, you don't like mpreg? Actually, I, myself, don't really care. I just did it cuz it fits my plot. LOL. Anyways, thanks for thinking this story's nice. I really hope you liked this new chapter!

**barriotic barrio**: It was not a cliffhanger! (err, I think) I mean, it wasn't TOO bad now, was it? LOL. This chapter is longer though, now, is it not? I worked all afternoon on it. *yawn* Well, hope you like it. Take care!

**fire0ice**: You hate me? *pout* You don't REALLY hate me now, do you? LOL. Awww, that poem or song thingie... awww. that was sweet... awww... *looks at the review in awe* Awww. *blush* Nobody's written me a poem or something like that in any of my previous reviews ever! Oooh, I feel special! _ I hope you liked this new chapter! Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**S_Star**: He he, glad you're not gone and are still here with us. ^_^ And yap, mpreg. I dunno what you think about it, but oh well, I hope you like the future chapters and the ending and stuff. I mean, mpreg, I have never written about it before in my life, so I'll keep it, quite simple I guess. Know what I mean? Like, not go into details and stuff. ^_^ Arwen = OOC, yes you're TOTALLY right, and I actually feel kinda ashamed of that part. :( I honestly couldn't think of an original and exciting way to kill her off, and stuff, sorry. Really sorry about that. *bows* I think I might go back one day and fix it. ^_^a Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**leXis 'rmour**: Awww, you're back. :: huggles CoF :: It's ok you didn't review. As long as you're back, that's fine with me. *giggles* Anyways, umm, glad you're also dancing. :: grabs CoF's hands and dances too :: La la la la~~ EHEM! And well, flames, I think I haven't got any till now, LUCKILY, and I am hoping that I won't get any in the future. (that's why I put the warnings in bold, trying to fend off people who don't like stuff like that LOL) And well, Arwen. SHE BE DEAD. LOL! For real! Yes! Sorry, it was a very, dull way of making her die, but didn't wanna drag it. (Honestly, I don't like writing about Arwen XD crazy me) And yes, as you can see at the end of this chapter, Leggy's off to suffer some more. Nya ha ha ha! You want a Glorfindel/Haldir mpreg? Aww. :'( I hope you succeed finding one one day. Who knows? Somebody might do it! Thanks for reviewing!

**YuZira**: You know, your name reminds of Yuzuriha from X. LOL! I'm insane, I know, but it just does. And you probably have no idea what the hell I'm talking about but it's ok! ^_^ Anyways, gosh, thanks for loving this fic, really, it's my first LOTR one, and I was quite worried. ^^; Oh, now, don't end up where the hobbits are. I mean, you wanna read the rest of this right? o.O; LOL. And Lomelinde, yap, wonderful writer, I LOVE.. TOTALLY LOVE her fic. Awesome. Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care! ^^

**Cheysuli**: Yay! Mpreg! *Angelline grabs Cheysuli's hands an jumps and dancing with her* I won't let anybody make fun of him! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, love ya, take care.

**Author's Note ( no, really. -_-; ) :** WHEW! I am TIRED! Anyways, ok, so the important stuff for this chapter. Ok, Aragorn is sort of a jerk in this fic all of a sudden, and I have NO idea why. -_-; I guess I just want my stupid plot to work. I KNOW that he should just run out there and look for Legolas, but it just doesn't work that way. SORRY! - o - Well, not much else to say about this chapter I guess. All I can say is, that as you can see at the end of this chapter, the problems for Legolas are NOT over yet! *evil laughter* Mua ha ha ha! NOT OVER YET! NEVER OVER! HA HA HA HA... *whack-!* *Angelline goes flying across room yet again*

Legolas: *glares at Angelline with a I-am-so-f*cking-gonna-beat-the-friggin'-crap-outta-you-in-a-moment look*

Angelline: *gulp* T o T

Love,

Angelline~*

(Please review! LOL! If I missed you in my thank-you notes, please notify me. I will get on my knees and beg your forgiveness! ^^)


	8. Until You Are Here With Me 8

Disclaimer

: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

Summary

: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

*Some notes on this fic:

Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be movie-based, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of AU. And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

**Important! Read this! -

Nothing important... LOL. *cackles* Thanks to my wonderful beta Nelly. I really love you! ^_^*

" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 8)

"Gandalf!" Aragorn hugged the wizard like a little child hugs his stuffed animal. It had been a long time since he had really felt relief or happiness of any sort. Gandalf just smiled and hugged the king back.

"My, my, who have we here? King Aragorn of Gondor! Although, you are not acting like a king right now." The wizard raised his eyebrows.

Aragorn laughed and backed away and looked at Gandalf from head to toe. "How have you been? Was your trip back eventless?"

Gandalf nodded. "It was a nice trip back. I am just worried..."

Aragorn's expression suddenly turned grim and serious.

"Did you meet Legolas, at all? Did you see him anywhere? Do you even know if he's hurt, or if he has gotten to somewhere safe? Or..." Aragorn cast his eyes down sadly. "Or... did he get caught?"

Gandalf's expression turned sad too when he heard the desperation in Aragorn's voice. He then smiled warmly and squeezed Aragorn's shoulders.

"Aragorn... he's safe, in the Shire."

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. "W...what did you say?"

"We didn't see Legolas anywhere during our trip to the Shire, but after a few days of our arrival, he appeared on a horse." Aragorn was so happy and relieved that he swore his heart would burst out any moment. Then he got serious again.

"How is he, Gandalf? Is he fine? Is he injured? Is he..."

Gandalf chuckled at the ranger's impatience. "He was in terrible shape when he arrived, but he's gotten much better."

Aragorn sighed and looked at the wizard with weary eyes. "I must see him, Gandalf."

"Oh yes, you must see him Aragorn. There is another important thing I must tell you about the elf." Gandalf took a deep breath and paused for a few seconds. The ranger raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I really don't know how to say this... Legolas, Aragorn, is pregnant with your child."

Aragorn's jaw dropped open and the ranger looked at Gandalf with the most incredulous look in the world.

"Legolas...Legolas is w...what?"

Gandalf laughed when he was experiencing the same thing he had gone through when Bilbo had told the hobbits and him about the incredible news.

"You know, although this very rarely happens, male elves can get pregnant. And well, it seems your dear Legolas has gotten pregnant with your child. Or, am I wrong?" Gandalf eyed Aragorn with a knowing look.

Aragorn just stared at the wizard without being able to say or do anything. They just stood there for quite a while before the ranger finally snapped out of his thoughts.

He smiled.

"I can't believe this, Gandalf. I just can't believe it. I mean, I want to believe it's true, but it's hard to believe it." Gandalf smiled as well and patted Aragorn's back.

"I understand you. The hobbits and I had a hard time believing it too. It seems he's been carrying your child for about... three months now?" Aragorn's eyes widened, and couldn't stop smiling. Gandalf could have sworn that his mouth would rip sideways if he didn't take that huge grin off that face.

"Three months? That's amazing... too bad... too... " The king's expression suddenly turned back to grim and serious again. "Too bad he isn't here, Gandalf. Too bad we couldn't go through the first months of pregnancy together. I would have loved to help him... he must be having a hard time right now..."

Gandalf looked at Aragorn with sad eyes. "It's ok, Aragorn. You can do it from now on. We'll go back to the Shire together and bring him back here. The hobbits should be taking care of him. But remember, the Nazgul are still looking for him, and we must get there as soon as possible."

"You are right, Gandalf, we'll part tomorrow. Early tomorrow, we'll set off to bring back Legolas."

"Yes, his health is not that great, and I am afraid that his current state makes him very vulnerable to basically anything. He could get severely sick..."

Aragorn sighed. "I wish none of this would have happened. I wish a lot of things, Gandalf. But I think wishing is just not enough in this world. It's like fate's always in the way. I wish Arwen...hadn't..."

"Arwen...?"

Aragorn gasped at his mistake. "Oh, it's nothing, Gandalf..."

"Tell me, ranger. I know when you are lying and when you are not."

The king sighed, and he knew he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Arwen's dead, Gandalf."

Gandalf stared at the ranger with a confused look. "W..what? Arwen... dead?"

Aragorn nodded. "She died of a sudden unknown illness that nobody was able to cure. Unfortunately, she had given up her immortality for me, so she got sick and died about a month ago."

Gandalf closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "Poor Elrond. This must be a shock for him."

"He's doing much better now though. He is trying hard to forget and go on."

The wizard nodded approvingly. "Yes, yes. That's Elrond. That is exactly how he would act. Anyways, about Arwen, let's go back to what we were talking about."

"Before dying, she told me that it had been her who drugged me, Gandalf. She must have somehow tricked everybody into thinking it was Legolas. Legolas is totally innocent."

"Yes, I thought so. Legolas just wouldn't have done such a thing. We must get this all cleared up..."

Aragorn grabbed Gandalf's arm and squeezed it. "Please, Gandalf. Just this once, let's keep our mouths shut. First of all, the most important thing is to find Legolas and bring him back to safety. Second, think about the mess this will all become if we reveal the truth. Lord Elrond will be crushed, if we tell him that his own daughter was the one behind it all. Also, we don't know how Thranduil will react to this. He will probably deny the truth anyways; there is no point in telling him."

Gandalf looked at Aragorn's pleading eyes. "I do not know if that is the right thing to do, Aragorn, but it is your decision, I suppose, since you are the one who heard her tell the truth."

Aragorn smiled and hugged Gandalf. "Thank you so much for being so understanding. I would not be here if it weren't for you."

Gandalf sighed and patted Aragorn soothingly. "I know how worried you are Aragorn, and I understand completely. You should go rest now, we will part tomorrow morning."

Aragorn nodded and each of them walked away towards their rooms.

Thranduil looked at the sunset wistfully from the cliff. He let the wind blow into his face and play with his hair. The orange, red, and purple shades of the sky made it look ethereal, just like that day, thousands of years ago.

The king smiled sadly when the thoughts of that day flooded his mind.

If only we could go back to that day... I would have not made that stupid mistake, Celeborn... I would have been more careful...

Thranduil sighed. What was the point of regretting it now? It had already happened. Everything had happened thousands of years ago from today, and Celeborn had left him.

The kind suddenly whirled around and looked at the figure in the shadows behind the trees. He smiled and spoke out loud.

"How much longer to you plan to stay there in the shadows and just watch? Didn't you come to talk to me?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and smiled sarcastically. "You haven't changed, Thranduil."

"You haven't changed either, Celeborn." Thranduil raised his chin proudly and looked down at Celeborn indifferently and nonchalantly.

"How have you been, Thranduil? Haven't seen you, for what, 2000 years? 3000?"

Thranduil snorted at the question. "I don't know, Celeborn. I lost count when I was around 5900 something."

Celeborn shook his head at Thranduil's sarcasm. "Always stubborn and proud as ever, Thranduil."

The king frowned and glared at Celeborn. "Yes, Celeborn. I'm stubborn and proud as ever. Do you have a problem with that?" Thranduil laughed. "You always did have a problem with that didn't you?"

The older elf's eyes widened at Thranduil's words and took a step back and clutched his chest. He looked down at the ground sadly and gasped. "Don't talk like that, Thranduil. Your words pierce my heart."

Thranduil turned around and faced the sunset once again. "Yes, Celeborn, and that's exactly what I want those words to do, because your words caused the same pain to me thousands of years ago."

Celeborn looked up and his face turned grim and dark. "Why must you be so self-centered, Thranduil? Why must you..."

"Why are you here, Celeborn?" growled Thranduil, without facing him.

Sighing, Celeborn walked up the cliff and stood beside Thranduil, leaving a safe distance in between them.

"I heard about what happened at the banquet, Thranduil. You not only disowned your son, but you banished him from the lands? Are you insane? Have you finally gone mad?"

Thranduil growled and glared sideways at Celeborn. "Oh, I see. And you came to lecture me about how wrong that was, and that I am an inconsiderate son of a bitch. Right. I already know, so I suggest you pack up and go back to that wife of yours."

Celeborn shook his head. "What is wrong with you Thranduil? What has become of you? You know that Legolas wouldn't have done such a thing. He is your son, Thranduil, and you have to quit blaming him for everything that has happened to you. You and I know perfectly that it was not his fault at all."

Thranduil glared at Celeborn. "You have no right to tell me what to do and what to not. You are not part of my life anymore, Celeborn. Please leave now, I won't ask you again."

Celeborn sighed sadly and looked at Thranduil one last time before turning and walking away. He stopped and looked back at the king. "One last thing, Thranduil. My 'wife' has gone off to another land. I have come back to perhaps ask for your forgiveness, but I can see that you have become into a worthless bastard that is not worth coming back to. And remember this, Thranduil. Leaving you that day, a thousand years ago, hurt me as much as it hurt you, and I spent years grieving and wishing I could run back to you. Here I am, I came running back to you, but what is this? I thought you would at least listen to my words. I believed and hoped that you would have changed, but now I see that you are nothing more than a cold and ignorant being." After saying those words, Celeborn whirled around and disappeared into the woods.

Thranduil clutched his chest in pain and whispered to himself, "I cried too, Celeborn. I cried too."

He fell to the ground and sat there on the tip of the cliff until the sun was down and gone, and there was only silence and darkness surrounding him.

Legolas sat there, frozen at the horrendous sight. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything. The Nazgul kept on whispering out his name in those shrill voices.

"Leeeeggggoooolaaaasssssss..."

The hobbits came out of the house, having sensed their presence. Frodo's eyes widened.

"The Nazgul!"

Bilbo glared at the dark beings and screamed at them, "You nasty, wretched, dark, no-good bastards! Get out of here! There is nobody here, and even if whoever you are looking for was, we would not hand him over! So get out!"

Oh please... let Legolas be far away and safe... please... don't let him get caught...

The brave hobbits were throwing pans and pots to the Nazgul, trying unsuccessfully to scare or fend them off. But the strength of the small creatures was no match for the crude and heartless riders. The Nazgul raised their swords and were about to charge at the hobbits when...

"Stop! Please.. it is me you are looking for. It is me you want!" Legolas came running frantically towards the Nazgul.

"Please don't hurt them.. please..."

All nine Nazgul froze and turned their dark and faceless heads towards Legolas and whispered in shrill voices.

"Leegoooolaaaasssss..."

Legolas fell to the ground on his knees in defeat and looked at the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Bilbo screamed in shock and in fear, "Legolas! Have you gone mad?! Get out of here, get out of..."

The elf whispered in a barely audible voice. "Please... it is me you are looking for... it is me, the person you want. So please don't hurt the hobbits. Just take me, and don't hurt them."

One of the Nazgul led his horse to the elf and picked him up easily. He then placed the elf in front of him, lying down across the front part of a saddle; he looked like a sack of potatoes. The hobbits just stood there, all too shocked to say anything. They knew that there was nothing they could really do now; pots and pans wouldn't stop the Nazgul. The Nazgul looked at the hobbits one last time before turning their horses and galloping away towards the woods once again, their mission having been accomplished.

Legolas could feel the horse galloping, and his head kept on bumping against the neck of the stallion. He knew it would be a long and quiet trip. Smiling grimly, he thought sarcastically.

So this is how it all ends... again.

All the little hobbits gathered around Bilbo with worried faces. Frodo whispered in fear, "Bilbo... what do we do now? What do we do? Chasing won't help, running won't help. What do we do?"

Bilbo shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Frodo... I don't know."

The hobbits looked off into the distance as the Nazgul disappeared deeper and deeper into the woods.

To be continued...

LOL. Poor Legolas huh. As soon as Aragorn finds about him and is coming to get him, this happens. *sigh* I'm evil, yes yes, *nods* You can kill me if you like. Here go the thank-you's.

virus

: LOL. Sorry about it being short. This new chapter is again WAY TOO SHORT. I know, I know. T-T Sorry, it's cuz school really tires me, and well, I don't have time to write much. ^_^ Sorry, forgive me, ok? I'll try to update every week, though, is that fine? ^_^ He he he. About Arwen, well, I answered your question in this chapter, right? ^^ And about Mpreg, you are right, I need to update my summary. ToT; I am too lazy and I forget all the time. LOL. Thank you for all your valuable feedback and tips. Take care!

shi

-**chan**: It takes Gandalf one month or so to get to Rivendell in MY fic. ^^ I think in reality it takes about 3 months, not too sure though. And well, here you go! Aragorn KNOWS now! :D Ha ha ha... it's good huh? Thranduil/Celeborn, well, you had another bit of them in this chapter. ^^ I actually like that couple. It's real angsty in my fic, and I LOVE angst! *cackles Faramir/Haldir, yeah, I might add some more parts of them later on. Thanks for reviewing!

GoldenRose

: Aw, thanks for thinking it's a good chapter. And well, yeah, I put that so that people don't start yacking at me that, "Aragorn's not like that! Aragorn would have gone running for Legolas! Blah! Blah! Blah!" You get me, right? LOL. Update your fic as possible. (ASAP - that thing was priceless. Loved it.) Take care.

Anya

**Dvorak**: Yes! I'ts NOT an Arwen fic! I would NEVER write an Arwen fic in my entire life! *shakes head like mad* Awww, *blushes* do you really think it was that good? ^_^ I'm smiling so much that I think my mouth's gonna rip any minute. Your compliments were really exaggerated. There are so many great fics out there... Anyways, I LOVE angst too, and as you can see, the problems for Legolas are NOT over yet. Yes, you read that right. NOT OVER YET! *laughs madly* I love angst, you'll see, this gets angstier (and I don't care if that word exists or not. I created it! YES!) ^_^ Thanks for your review, hunny. Take care!

RideOffwithSHAdoWfaX

: Yap! I hate Arwen, they suck! LIV TYLER AND ARWEN SUCK! thanks for reviewing! Take care. (love your name. Shadowfax is cool)

Moonfairy2000

: LOL! Awww, :: hugs Moonfairy :: It's ok, sorry, about the cliffhangers. But they MUST exist for people to get interested and stuff you know? O_O; LOL. Hey, you have read 1984? My friends had to read it and they it's the dullest thing they've ever laid their hands on! LOL! Poor you. :) Anyways, thanks for thinking I'm a good writer, that really makes my day. *hugs Moonfairy again* take care!

too too: He he, well, sorry but this new chapter is SHORT. :( Don't hate me too much. ^^ I hope you like this new chapter, although it has tons of Thranduil/Celeborn weiirdness in it. Take care!

Cuthien

**Greenleaf**: It's you again! *hugs Cuthien Greenleaf* I'm glad you loved the flashback and stuff, and yap! It's dedicated to you! :) LOL. Thanks for your support against the flamers and stuff. Well, here's a new update, it took me a whole week to update, but it's not too bad eh? Sorry this chapter is so short. I don't see you online lately. You busy? ^^ Thanks for reviewing, see ya around.

Cheysuli

: LOL. *grins as well* This gets worse everytime, huh? Now Leggy's in DEEP trouble. Thanks for reviewing. Take care!

Lilly

**Blackstar**: *blushes RED* Oh dear, you really think this is one of the best? O_O *eyes bug out* Can't be true! LOL! Thanks! Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care.

Rings

**of** **Saturn**: And they found him again! *evil cackle* Yes yes, I'm evil. TOTALLY. :) Anyways, here's your update. I hope you liked it! Take care!

Fantasia

: Yap! You must always take care, (oh, and trust me, I'll say it again. LOL) And yap, Arwen's DEAD. FOR REAL. LOL. Oooh, thanks for thinking the cliffhanger was exciting, and this one's pretty bad too huh? *avoids tomatoes and other stuff* LOL! Sorry that I update too slowly. Once a week, I think. I actually wanted to update yesterday, but FFNET was dead, so I couldn't. I'm SO SORRY! Forgive me! It's cuz I have to go to school and stuff, so I can't update as much as vacations. *pout* you don't hate me do you? O_O he he, love you. Take care, hunny.

Shamon

: *eyes bug out* LONG REVIEW! *bounces around the room happily* I love long reviews. EHEM! So here goes... God, that was REALLY a grabber beginning. YES. It did grab me, totally. I was like, "Oh my God, I'm SO getting flamed in this review. And GOD it's a LONG flame too! I HATE MYSELF!" But then, I read the rest of the review and I was like WHEW! I thought I'd be dead by now! _ Anyways, who says those words can't exist?! YOU SAYS?! I'll kill them for you! *hugs Shamon protectively* Angstyfull DOES exist, I am SURE it does. *nod nod* Gosh, thanks for all those wonderful comments, I'm flattered... like TOTALLY flattered. *madly blushes* Anyways, I think A/L is so sweet too. That should be the REAL couple in the stories and stuff. LOL! NOT that stupid Arwen I dunno what Undomien, Undomen, whatever she is. (i hate Liv too! She's a BITCH! She needs to learn some manners, man. SERIOUSLY) Anyways, I'm glad you like the mpreg stuff. ^^ I was worried I'd lose all my readers or something. About Haldir and Faramir, blah, I don't know, I'm so friggin' lazy. LAZY. YES. LAAAAZY. I might add them in like later on, little parts, you know what I mean? Actually, this might sound crazy, but I like writing about Thranduil and Celeborn more. LOL. SUCH an ANGSTY couple. ^_^ Love you hunny, and please don't kill me *avoids evil look from Shamon* I'll really add in Haldir/Faramir, now that you like it so much. XD (and that IR thing.. that was ingenious. REALLY smart of you. I hadn't noticed. o.O) Thanks so much for reviewing, I love you tons. :: hugs Shamon :: Take care!

Eärendilstar

: He he, I'm glad you think it's sweet, and yeah, it's totally angsty. That's how I want it to be! ^_^ I love angst. I'm glad you're enjoying it and stuff, really makes my day. *sigh* I hope you liked this new chapter, although, it was sorta short and dull. Sorry about that. I hope the next chapter's better and stuff. ^_^* Take care!

Miriel

**Sakamoto**: You don't think he's being a jerk. Aw, thanks. It's cuz, well, I thought people would start complaining that Aragorn wouldn't act like that and he would like run to save Legolas you know. But then, my plot wouldn't work, would it? ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing, and your comment was great, I really loved it, and I hope all my readers think the same as you do. *hugs Miriel* Take care!

Vana Everyoung:

Wow. 4:30 am. *eyes bug out* What in the world were you doing until 4:30 AM!? LOL. Anyways, sorry about cliffhangers, and here's ANOTHER cliffhanger. I'm evil *nod nod* don't haveta tell me. LOL. I hope you liked this new chapter, and i'm so sorry it's so short. I got lazy, and school tires me, and well, don't have much time. Anyways, thanks again,and take care!

YuZira

: Hey! Do you DID get it from X 1999! That's sooo cool. :) I forgot what her first name means, but her last name means cat. That's all I know. Gosh, I knew but I forgot. Anyways, CLAMP is wonderful, they are wonderful artists. ^_^ And Yuzuriha is cute. Sorry about leaving the story there. O_O; LOL. And another cliffhanger in this one! I hope I don't get killed. _ LOL. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and take care!

Shauna

: Shaunieeeeeee-*! That is SUCH A LONG REVIEW. Sorry that mine wasn't as long. I wanted it to be longer and stuff, but I was stupid enough to start typing when the bell was about to ring. I'm just a stupid moron. *slaps herself* I had to just click submit and run off to stupid math class. I'm such a moron, right?! *growl* Anyways, gosh, I always love your compliments. Did I ever tell you that you are totally... SO TOTALLY wonderful? Well you are, hunny. Love you tons. Don't kill me for leaving it at a cliffhanger AGAIN. I'll post the next chapter sometime soon. Probably over the weekend , Botticelli Angel, you saw right? Her fic's OVER. It's the end! The ending was so sweet, was it not? ^_^ I loved it. She's a wonderful author. Anyways, you better update your fic soon. I mean, you are here screaming at me that I leave stuff like that, whereas you basically haven't updated since I don't know when. At least I update every week ok! LOL. I really am looking forward to how your fic ends and stuff, and how you deal with Leggy's sickness and stuff. :) I really hope that your choice as "friendship-fic" works out well and I am sure you will do a wonderful job. Lovin' you always! Take care!

Aragorn lover: EXCUSE ME, but like why in the world did you even BOTHER to read this fic if you think they are straight and stuff? *snort* I REALLY hope you are here to see this message. As you can SEE, us slash-fans DON'T GIVE A SHIT about what YOU and people like YOU have to say about them being straight. Get it? WE DON'T CARE! We think they are a wonderful couple, and we think they should be together and we think it's perfectly fine. *snorts again* You can go off and read your 'straight' fics and quit bothering us slash-fic authors. Thank you very much. Bye now! *Angelline smiles proudly*

Jadey

: Really? You really think that was the best chapter? *eyes bug out* NO WAY! LOL. None of the chapters are really great, I think. ^^; They're all too short, and well, my grammar/spelling/vocab skills just suck majorly. Anyways, sorry about cliffhangers, LOL, another in this one, eh? ^^ I hope you liked this chapter, for things for Legolas aren't really getting better. *laughs evilly* Love ya, take care!

MoroTheWolfGod

: Lion King... - LOL. Right on. It's SO totally Lion King. LOL. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter. Take care!

Sly

-**chan**: Sly! CHAN! :: Angelline runs towards Sly like a rhino stampede and glomps her :: I LOVE YOU! And who cares how old you are *snort* you're awesome. ^_^ Anyways, sorry about the cliffie. I'm evil. *NOD NOD* EVIL! Yes! ^_^ I love evilness. I love angst. Another Thranduil/Celeborn scene in this one, isn't it angsty? I am starting to love that couple for some reason... it's shoooo angshty! I love ANGSHT! *cough cough* ANYWAYS! I haven't read ANY of the books. Zero. None. RIEN! (- is that right? is that right? *looks at Sly-chan proudly*) I am so thankful you're offering help and stuff. You're wonderful. Have I told you that you are wonderful, Sylvie? Well if I haven't, you are. You are totally, exremely, endlessly WONDEFUL. *smile* Anyways, about your camouflage and killing flamers... *points up at one of the reviews* This person called "Aragorn lover" told me that they are STRAIGHT and I don't know what else. And just read what I told him/her. *cackles* I am evil! ^_^* I hope he/she comes back to read what I wrote. If not, I'll track him/her down and force him/her to read it. It's like, do we look like we care if they say they are straight? O_O; I mean, do we, Sly? DO WE?! I DON'T CARE! If I cared, I wouldn't be reading slash fics and MUCH less writing one. *sigh* I hate those kind of people. I'd call it: TOO MUCH FREE TIME. Anyways, I love those little Nazgul scenes you do. _ I LOVE Lance.. he's sooo cute. _ SHO CUTE! Oh and by the way, I bet you'd look REAL cute in that camouflage outfit thingie. *glares at Legolas and flings chibi-Legolas over her shoulder* EHEM! Don't listen to what he says. XD Love you tons, Sly, thanks for reviewing (huge ass reviews) and I'm off to read your fic as soon as I'm done and I upload this stupid chapter. (real short, sorry. XD Don't kill me! Kill the Aragorn lover dude up there!) Take care! (P.S. Thanks for all your help with the journal thing. I really really really appreciate it. *hugs Sly*)

Snuffles aka Teufel Riddle

: *STILL dancing with Teufel Riddle* LOL. Glad you enjoyed the long previous chapter cuz this one's ridiculously SHORT. SORRY! Forgive me! No, actually, don't forgive me! Kill me for it! KILL ME! And like it ends with a cliffhanger! KILL ME! LOL. XD ove you, thanks for your wonderful compliments, you rule. Take care!

mikako

: LOL. Glad you don't like Arwen. I don't like her either. Sorry you don't like twisted relationships. I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic if you decide to read on. If you don't, thanks anyways for reviewing. Take care.

Lomelinde

: YOU! *growls and shakes the hell outta Lomelinde* YOU! When the HELL are you going to update that fic of yours! Do you have ANY idea how much I'm dying to read the next chapter? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?! -_-; *growl* I can't believe it. I've been checking EVERY SINGLE FRIGGIN' DAY for that update. LOL. Sorry, I love being dramatic. No offense, I still love you, in fact I love you more than ever! ^_^* *hugs Lomelinde* I'm Queen of Cliffhangers? *eyes twinkle* REALLY? Am I like really really? Awwwwww! *glomps Lomelinde* I luv u! Sorry about the cliffhanger again in this one. I'm evil, huh? O_Oa Yeah, I saw a pic of Celeborn somewhere, and well, nah, he didn't look to hot. He's much better in my imagination when he's with Thranduil. HA HA HA. *laughs like mad* I am glad though that Celeborn got more parts. I mean, it's pathetic. He only says that. Yes, pathetic. He should have more lines than stupid Arwen. -_-; Anyways, George Clooney. LOL. The only movie I've seen with him in it was that Batman movie and the Ocean's Eleven movie. That Ocean's movie thingie... was REAL good. It would have been better if it didn't have Julia Roberts in it though. I don't like her much. LOL. Anyways, Thranduil = George Clooney.. LOL. I thought he'd be older, but hey, if that's how you want him to look, thaz fine with me. ^_^ I hope lots of your questions have been answered through this pathetically, stupidically (yes, that words exists in my mind!), SHORT. Anyways, if YOU don't update soon I'll REALLY kill you. *taps foot impatiently* Seriously, Lomelinde, you REALLY need to update. -_-; I'll kill you. LOL! Thanks SOOO much for your wonderfully long review, you're wonderful. You really didn't have to. *smile* Love you tons hunny. Take care!

ForTheLoveOfAnAngel

: LOL! *cowers away* Now now, I've updated. O_O *gulp* Don't hunt me down...don't tie me down... don't kill me. _; Here's your update hunny. I hope you liked it althoug it was too short. Thanks for reviewing!

Celestra

: LOL! Yeah, and I think he forgot Christmas too. *growl* It's ok though, I mean, what are fanfics for, right? They exist for us fans to make them do what Tolkien didn't make them do! YES! *high-five!* Evil cliffhanger? Hey, here's another one! *cackles* Aw, don't hate me too much though. ^_^ Cuz I love you. And heeey, I can't believe you came up with that Battle Hobbits. I mean, that was EXACTLY what I was gonna make them do, and when I read your review.. I was like HOLY... that's called ESP. LOL. Anyways, thanks for your compliments. ^_^ Love you tons, Celestra. *hugs Celestra* Take care. ^^

Author's Note (- Do I even need to say that? LOL)

: Ummm... well, nothing much to say about this chapter. I just have to say that I'm sorry to you all that it's so pathetically short. GOMEN! *bows* I'll make it longer next time. (hopefully) Hmm...what else. I really am starting to enjoy writing about Thranduil/Celeborn. It's real angsty and stuff, it's SO my type of thing. XD Ummm, nothing else...nothing... umm... ok, my mind's blank right now. This is the dullest author's note I've ever written till now I think. XD Sorry I didn't update earlier, yesterday FFNET was dead, so I'm updating today. I love all of you who read and review. And please, everybody team up with me and tell "Aragorn Lover" that WE SLASH FANS DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHETHER THEY ARE STRAIGHT OR NOT.

Legolas and Aragorn: *nod nod* *hug each other tightly to reinforce statement*

Angelline: *bows to audience* Thank you.

Love,

Angelline~*


	9. Until You Are Here With Me 9

**Disclaimer**: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic:** Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be movie-based, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And this fic contains **MPREG**. You don't know what that is? Get outta here! ^_^ And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read this! **- Ummm... ok. So in the previous important notes section, I mentioned mpreg. Well, in this important notes section, I will mention that Thranduil has psychic powers all of a sudden in this chapter. I mean, it really shouldn't matter too much, but there are ALWAYS people out there that love barking at authors... "What the f - ? Is your mind f-cked? Thranduil doesn't have magic, much less psychic powers, you MORON. Shut up and go to hell! Quit writing this horrendous fic!" ETC. ^_^ So I'm just saying that "just in case". (And yeah, I love being dramatic. *giggles*) Thanks to my wonderful beta Nelly. I really love you! ^_^*

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 9)**

Haldir and Faramir were more than happy to hear the news that Legolas had been found, and that he was safe at the Shire. Faramir tightened his grip on Haldir's waist as if to emphasize his happiness.

"So he has been found! That is a relief, my lord, you will be leaving soon, I suppose?"

"Oh, please, let's not stick to formalities. Aragorn is fine. And yes, Faramir, I will be leaving today, as soon as our horses are ready." Aragorn smiled.

Haldir smiled too, for he was glad to see Aragorn so happy. It had been a long time since he had last seen Aragorn smiling so freely. "It is a relief indeed, Aragorn. Let's hope he is safe until you are able to meet him again."

Faramir grinned and kissed Haldir lightly on the cheek, then turned to look at Aragorn. "Is there anything we can help you with? Perhaps you would want us to go with you on the trip..."

Aragorn shook his head and politely said, "No, I think I'd rather go with Gandalf alone. Thank you for your concern and offer."

Faramir patted Aragorn's back encouragingly. "I am sure everything will be fine, dear Aragorn. You know that Legolas is a strong person. Just as we all survived through our worst times, he will also be able to protect himself."

Aragorn smiled wistfully at the comment. "Thanks for your words. They are truly encouraging, Faramir."

Faramir held Haldir gently around the waist and led him away towards their room. Aragorn looked at the couple walk away sadly.

_If only you could be here..._

He started to imagine all the things they could have done and could be doing and could do. He regretted all the time that had been lost, and all the time he had spent away from the blonde elf. If only he could travel back into time, he would have held onto Legolas and not let go. But things had been done already, and there was no way he could possibly change those things. Aragorn sighed, and swore to himself that he would try his best from now on, and that once he had a tight grip on Legolas, he would **never** let go this time.

A hand on his shoulder surprised him out of his deep thoughts, and turned around to face the smiling and gentle face of Gandalf. "Gandalf." The wizard patted Aragorn on the shoulder. "Aragorn."

"What are you thinking about so quietly and seriously, Aragorn? Is something bothering you?"

Aragorn sighed. "No. I'm just regretting many things, and wishing that some of things that occurred on that day wouldn't have happened. I just... I just wish he were here, Gandalf."

"Look at the forest around you, Aragorn. Doesn't it look beautiful today? The sun's bright, and the leaves look golden. Isn't that a good sign? Today is a wonderful day, and the weather's perfect too. Everything will be fine, Aragorn." Gandalf smiled.

"There is no point in worrying too much, king of Gondor. It won't change anything; much less solve the problems we are facing now. The only thing we can do now is to try to get to the Shire as soon as possible and bring Legolas back here."

Aragorn nodded. "You are right, Gandalf. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be lost, of course, my ¡®lord¡¯. In other words, you'd basically be nowhere." Gandalf replied smugly and sarcastically.

The two of them laughed at the comment. After a while more of chatting and talking about old times, they went back to their rooms to pick up their bags. Then, jumping on their horses, they galloped into the woods for a journey back to the Shire.

_How many days had it been? ... One? Two? A week? I... I can't remember..._

Legolas felt dizzy and sore from the endless trip towards nowhere. He couldn't even move, much less look up. The only thing that he had been doing for the past few days was to just lie there quietly and watch the ground move underneath him, or sleep the nights away as the dark horses galloped away without ceasing. Occasionally they would stop and feed him some foul looking thing that he wasn't even sure what it was. They probably had had strict orders of bringing him back with life.

If they hadn't gotten those orders... he'd probably be dead and rotting by now.

Legolas shuddered at the horrid and disgusting thought. His head was in a lot pain due to the endless bumping against the horse's neck. Legolas snorted. It was not like the Nazgul cared. As long as he was alive and breathing, it was enough to accomplish their mission.

He sometimes wondered why the Nazgul had ended up working for his father. There were so many secrets that his father kept from him that his mind was always filled with questions. But then, they were not secrets after all, were they? It was not like his father ever told him anything at all. The only times he had heard his father talk to him was either to berate him, scold him, or to bark at him for something that he had not done. Legolas could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he thought of all the times he was accused by his father for something that was not his fault.

_What in the world could have caused such bitterness in my father?_

The question revolved in his head again and again. If only he could communicate with his mind like his father could¡¦ Perhaps that was how he got to get the Nazgul to work for him. Thranduil had always been so powerful and so serious. He was the coldest being he had ever met in his life, and he could have sworn that the icy aura he carried around him wherever he went could have formed icicles on the ceilings.

Legolas had to admit that his father was what you call pure perfection; perfection to the point that it was scary and overwhelming even. Perfect, by all means, is not always good, of course. In the case of his father, that perfection was dark and engulfing. His father had looked down on him so much when he was young, that he had grown up fearing him and lurking in the shadows in order to avoid that indifferent and cold stare of the elven king.

His father was so good at belittling him that he had even ended up believing that there was indeed something wrong with him. Perhaps there was really something wrong with the way he was, and that was the reason his father hated him so.

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. He wished he didn't have to think so much about his father and the problems concerning him and himself, but he was his father after all. No matter how much he tried to avoid thinking about the issue, he couldn't help but worry and doubt. The elf froze when all the Nazgul halted abruptly.

One of the Nazgul, evidently the leader, raised his faceless head and stayed immobile for a few seconds, as if listening to something intently. After shrieking in that shrill and horrendous voice of his, the leader pulled on the reins of his horse and turned it towards another direction. All the rest of the Nazgul followed suit and turned their horses and started to gallop even faster than before.

Legolas smiled grimly.

_So my father has changed orders. Is it Mirkwood we are going towards then? ... I wish it could all finish right here..._

The elf suddenly tensed when he thought about the growing bulge. He cursed and berated himself inwardly for having wished he would die. What would happen to the child then? It would die before he or she even got to know Aragorn. Legolas let the tears that were in his eyes flow out freely.

_No... that can't happen. I have to see Aragorn one last time... I must..._

Legolas didn't know what happened after that last thought. He lost consciousness...

"I think we should stop here. We've already been traveling for days without much 'real' rest. There's a little cave over there. It's perfect for a good night's sleep." Gandalf pointed towards a cave with his staff and led the two towards it.

"You are right, even if we must hurry, going on in these conditions won't get us far. The horses are tired too."

After tying the horses to a tree, they sat down and started to build a fire. It would start getting dark soon, and there was no way of knowing whether there was danger lurking about or not.

"Do you think he is well, Gandalf?" Aragorn looked at the blazing fire with a worried face.

"I won't promise you anything, Aragorn. But the one thing I am sure of is, that the elf's heart is so pure and gentle, that not even the darkest of powers would be able to taint him. The souls of the ancients are always with us, Aragorn, and I am sure they are protecting Legolas as well, wherever he is and wherever he goes."

"You are right. Good fortune is always with those with kind hearts and gentle minds. Legolas will always be safe no matter where he goes."

"Yes, Aragorn, I am glad you think that way, but it won't be of any help if you are tired, so let's rest."

Aragorn nodded. "You go ahead and sleep first, Gandalf. I'll be right back."

"Ok, ranger. Be careful though, who knows what could be out there..."

Aragorn smiled and walked out of the cave when he heard the wizard snoring. He looked at the pond that was nearby and the moon's reflection glowing on it, making it look silvery. His mind was immediately filled with thoughts of what had happened that night by the lake. Aragorn could not help but chuckle to himself when he thought about that night. He had gotten himself slightly drunk on purpose so that he could somehow spill out the fact that he loved Legolas without blushing and stuttering too much. It had all worked out wonderfully.

His thoughts then changed to those of the child.

_Would it be a girl or a boy?_

_Would he or she have pointy ears?_

_Would he or she have blonde or brown hair?_

The ranger shook his head and smiled at his childishness. He couldn't help it though. Curiosity was killing him; almost as much as worry and concern. Aragorn yawned and decided to go back to the cave and rest before Gandalf came looking for him and barked at him for not coming back sooner.

He sat down on the ground and closed his eyes, wishing his dreams would be somehow related to Legolas, for they would let him meet the elf indirectly, at least. Slowly, he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Unfortunately, he fell asleep too quick to hear the nine sets of hoof beats thundering past the trees, not too far away from the cave.

To be continued...

Waaahhh! I made them pass by each other. _ ! I'm evil! Here go the thank-you's.

**Pure Luck**: HEY THERE! ^_^ I'm sooo thrilled you are loving this fic. Sorry that updates are so much slower, eh? I have to go to school and do homework, and that really cuts down on my fic-writing time. Anyways, you are right, SLASH RULES NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY! *hugs Pure Luck* Thanks for reviewing. Take care!

**S**_**Star**: *waves back even more enthusiastically* OMG! You missed the previous chapter! But that's ok, the important thing is that you are back to read this. By they way, what's this "Lent" thing? Give up ? O_O;;; Freaky. If you do abandon it and don't come back to read my fic, then, let me tell you that I was happy to read your reviews until now, and thanks so much for sticking by. ^_^ Sorry that this is getting darker, you are right. It will get even darker. *wink* Mpreg- I'm amazed I even decided to make this mpreg. I mean, it's my first LOTR, and I even add MPREG to it. I'm insane. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

**Botticelli Angel**: Waaaah! *runs away so that she can avoid being smited* Sorry about the cliff-hanger. The ending to this chapter wasn't too bad now, was it? It's not actually a cliff-hanger this time. _ But I'm evil! EVIL! *cough* Anyways, it's ok that you didn't review sooner. I don't mind at all. As long as you read the fic someday and enjoy it, that's fine with me. Sorry about slow updates. I used to update quick cuz I used to be on vacations, but now it's school time, and that really cuts down on my free time. (Not to mention that homework and stuff exhaust the hell outta me) But hey, I update almost everyweek, so I'm not doing TOO bad, eh? ^^ Anyways, I'm so glad you're done with your wonderful fic and finished it up so nicely. I'm happy that you think I've been an inspiration. Awww. *blush* I'll be there to read your new fic too, you can bet on it! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**silver-fanged**-**dragon**: Thanks for loving this fic! ^_^ And awww... is it good enough to go on your favorites? That's sooo sweet. Who's Seto and Malik by the way? O_O? Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**virus**: It was so nice to meet you in MSN! I wish we could talk more, but I think the time zones are WAY too different. _ So when Angelline is sleeping, virus is on MSN, and when virus is sleeping, Angelline is on MSN! That sucks! XD Perhaps we can meet on sundays, since I go online in the mornings for a while. Anyways, I loved those pics that you sent me. BEAUTIFUL! Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**too too**: Aww, thanks for not hating me TOO much. LOL! Here's the new chapter, although too short. Sorry! ^_^ *bows* Thanks for reviewing!

**Amia**: Yeah, poor hobbits... poor Aragorn, poor Legolas, poor everybody! Even Thranduil! T-T Anyways, thanks for liking Celeborn, cuz I love him too in my fic. Isn't it all angsty and stuff? XD Umm, you want to know why he blacked out? Who blacked out? O_O? Anyways, here's chapter 9! Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

**Fantasia**: *blush* You don't? XD Nice! I don't feel like having tomato juice all over me. Anyways, yeah, sorry about late updates. School and homework just suck. *pout* Sorry about the previous cliffhanger, and well, this chapter, ends in another cliffhanger type of thing, but it's not too bad, neh? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**Sly**-**chan**: Waaaiiii! You would look SHOOOO kawaii in that outfit! *Angelline cheers along with Sly-chan* You are so right! *NOD NOD* huge homophobes. *NOD NOD* Shagging. *NOD NOD* They are definitely not straight. XD ! Anyways, umm, you are totally right. He's noble and sweet, and oh so pretty and oh so fine~ nananana~~~* *dances with Leggy* Awwww.. I just LOVE Lance. He's SO cute, no? SO CUTE! I wanna sooo hug the guy. _! I love him so much. TOTALLY LOVE HIM! *cough cough* I loved that little Nazgul scene of yours! It completely contrasts what's REALLY happening in my fic, and it really brightens up my mood. _ Gives me a different view of what's going on. LOL. Damn, but Lance in a nurse's outfit? o.o; *rolls on the floor laughing like a rabid dog, tears rolling out of eyes* Ok, I can't possibly describe in words how I feel and think about that. It's just all so sweet. Poor Legolas, everybody seems to faint on him, eh? ^_^* Aww... what a sweetie. About the length... how you use it... *jaw drops open* You perverted little... ! #$%! _ ! Nice one, though, I had a good laugh outta that one. Sorry that this new chapter is real short too. School and homework tire the hell outta me, and really, the only reason I'm typing this up right now, is becuz I have no homework today. (YAY! *high-fives with Sly-chan*) It sucks that you are working at night now. *pout* I'll have to wait till next week to get to chat with you. *bigger pout* *face brightens up* But hey! I might get to see you tomorrow if you come online. School finishes at 12:30, so if I'm lucky I'll be able to catch ya. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and always being there for me (dressed up in army style, killing those homophobes for me.) Take care! (Hope you don't feel too sick anymore)

**Moonfairy2000**: God, thanks for such wonderful comments. I'm so thrilled. *blushes red like a tomato* I just become a huge pile of goo when people comment so wonderfully about my fic. NYAH! _ Thanks for much for reviewing, and I am so glad you think this is skillfully written. Take care!

**Anthem**: *blush* Thanks fo much! Ahhh, about Legolas, you never know what will happen to him! You'll just have to wait and see. *wink* He might get hurt.. hem ight not. Thanks for reviewing, (and hey, I don't care if it's short) Take care!

**Shamon**: I'm soooo sorry it's so short! School and homework don't give me time to write much and often. Sorry about my update speed too, quite slow, ne? T-T And yes, this is soooo totally angsty-licious! I'm glad you liked the part where Legolas risks his life for the hobbits? Isn't that so awesome? ^_^ And awwww... you are sick? :( I hope you feel better, and I'm thrilled that my fic made you feel better and happier. ^_^ Wonderful! Anyways, yes, Thranduil and Celeborn, I love that couple. I'm gonna involve them more in the fic I think. ^_^ You are right too, SLASH RULES! WE DON'T CARE WHAT THE HOMOPHOBES SAY! ARWEN'S A BIATCH! A TOTAL BIATCH! YAH! (and I have Liv Tyler too. She needs to learn some manners! *snort*) Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care, and don't get sick again! ^_^

**Cheysuli**: I hope the Nazgul don't do anything either, but ah, we'll just have to wait and see. About Gimli, I don't think he'll be appearing till perhaps the very very very end. I really don't have place for him at the moment. Forgive me! ^_^ He is funny character though, no? Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**Cayenne**: GO GRAVITATION! GRAVITATION RULES! If you've seen just 'some' episodes. MY GOD. You're missing out on one of the best creations in the world of anime. You just HAVE to see it all. YUKI X SHUICHI 4EVER AND EVERMORE! *cough* Sorry about that. LOL. Yami fic... damn, I don't think I'll write one until I'm done with this fic. I just have way too many things to do, and I barely have time to update this fic. ^_^; Sorry! But I swear I shall write a Yami fic! Here's another chapter, and ANOTHER cliffhanger-type-of-thing. XD I love torturing EVERYBODY! (Especially Legolas! NYA! Legolas: *slaps Angelline* Shut up biatch!) Anyways, thanks for reviewing, take care!

**Anya Dvorak**: You are sooo right. Why the hell do they read slash fiction in the first place if they're against it? I mean, what's up with them? Haven't they got better things to do with their time? Damn, they need to seriously get a life, cuz the one they have right now seems to have been bought at some discount store. Anyways, thanks for loving the fic! I work so hard on it! _ Work? aww, you work? ^_^ That's nice, cuz I'm just going off to college if they accept me, that is. Anyways, sorry that this chapter is short. (school..homework...busy.. lol) Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**slasher lover**: Poor Legolas! yes! Poor Aragorn! Yes! Thanks for thinking this fic is wonderful :) Thranduil is a bastard in my fic cuz I want him to and it fits my plot. XD Thanks for reviewing. Take care!

**Lady Lenna**: LOL! Well, Legolas and his baby. You'll just have to wait and see what happens! I'm EVIL! YES! Anyways, thanks for loving this fic, and I hope you like this chapter too. ^^ Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: Lion King does rule, and the songs are awesome. I downloaded ALL of the songs. XD Anyways, here you go, new chapter. I'm so sorry it's so short! All your questions shall be answered in the future chapters! I promise! ^_^ About American Mcgee's Alice, I saw the previews type of stuff, and my friend I think has it, and I have to admit, it looks AWESOME. Cheshire cat just looks TOTALLY EVIL and COOL. I'll play it someday when I can buy it. XD Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Eärendilstar**: Poor Legolas, ne? ^_^ I'm soooo glad you're enjoying this and stuff. I took so long to update this time. It was your birthday? Awww... *hugs Eärendilstar* Happy belated birthday to you, hunny. Legolas&Aragorn: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care. (By the way, I FINALLY remembered to dedicate the fic to you. Check the first chapter! ^_^ Love ya!)

**xxkurenaixx**: YES! Evil flamers! Evil homophobes! *growl* You are totally right. I love you logic, it makes so much sense, and it makes me real happy! ^_^ Thanks for backing me up, hunny. Where would I be without you? ^^ I am so happy Arwen's 6 feet under too. (How about we make that 100 feet, eh? Just to make sure she doesn't dig her way back up? *wink* Arwen: BITCH! ARGH!) Legolas torture you say? OF COURSE! It's on its way, hunny. You can bet on it. Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**Lomelinde**: I am SO glad you finally updated! But you evil person. Left it just there, with Haldir running away and Elladan all slapped and hurt and sad. Poor baby! *hugs Elladan* *Elladan hugs back and cries* *Angelline eyes Lomelinde accusingly* See? Look what you've done to him! You've made him cry! *tsk tsk* Poor Elladan, getting slapped just because he confessed his feelings towards Haldir. Awww... but damn, your writing skills are AWESOME. I wish I could write like you. It flows all real nicely and stuff, you know? O_O Anyways, sorry about my slow updates. School and homework really cut down on my writing-time and well, takes me about a week or something to find a day in which I don't have homework or am not too tired. :) I'm glad you're working on new stories! You're amazing, how can you write more than one story at a time? _ It's insane. I would never be able to. I think I might start a new one after finishing this one, but not before. I'll finish FIRST. Anyways, NOPE! I'm NOT making things easy for ANYBODY in my fic. I'm an evil biatch! NYA! About your necklace.. what the hell?! You should go sue whoever sold you the damned thing! 20 bux! HOLY! :o Damn, don't send Bob after me. T-T That wouldn't be too good. You are totally right about them not being straight. THEY KISSED! *NOD NOD* KISSED! OK?! GOT THAT?! _ Legolas SO totally belongs to Aragorn! YES! *eyes Arwen accusingly* So MISS I'M SO PRETTY ARWEN can back off. Thank you! Arwen: *sticks out tongue* Anyways, I'm really looking forward to an update. Can we PLEASE have more Haldir/Elladan? PWEEESE? *puppy dog eyes* I'm starting to really love that angsty couple in your fic. It's awesome. Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

**GoldenRose**: LOL! I love that sarcasm/irony in your phrase. _ I always love some sarcasm and irony in anything. I think it brings out the shakespeare in you. LOL! Anyways, the paths crossed as you said, but well, they didn't really meet, eh? I'm evil! ^_^ Please work on your fic! It's real interesting! Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Cuthien Greenleaf**: Thanks for thinking it's awesome. It's nice talking to you on AIM. I hope your dad doesn't get too mad. Thanks for reviewing, take care.

**Celestra**: You are SO TOTALLY RIGHT. FFNET has been getting on my nerves lately. Why the HELL does it die so much?! They seriously need to fix their servers or something, dammit! I love angst too, and i'm so happy you like it too! _ Angst is ALWAYS good. *imagines the mistletoe scene* Awww...now wouldn't that be just the sweetest thing in the world? Damn, somebody should write a fic on that! =D Well, I think this counts as another cliffhanger, right? Or maybe not? Nah~ it's not that bad. ^_^ BATTLE HOBBITS! Those hobbits are so cute. I love them all. Freaky dream! _ But nice! since you got to see hobbits and stuff. I am sorry I'm updating so slowly. Stupid school and stupid homework. *pout* Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Cloudy Magic**: And here's another chapter! ^_^ Sorry about the Nazgul working for Thranduil. I think it's so cool though, I love the Nazgul! Don't they look AWESOME? Ummm, sorry about OOC. I suck at writing fics, really. All my fics have always been OOC for some reason. Glad you're open-minded. It is really my fault for having started to write a fic without having read the books. It is AU, though, so you must understand that there are major changes going on. Sorry for the cliffhanger, and I think here's another one. *wink* Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Jadey**: Yay! Was it a good chapter? Awww. Thanks! :) *hugs Jadey* Sorry that this update was so late and stuff, =( School and homework just suck a lot. Anyways, thanks SO much for all those wonderful compliments! *smiles* I'm smiling so much that I think my mouth's gonna rip any moment. Anyways, I love angst, so this is just going to get angstier and angstier no matter what! I'M EVIL! LOL. Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**shi**-**chan**: I'm glad the time thingie's cleared up! I wouldn't like to confuse my readers! ^_^

I really love how I wrote Celeborn's speech too. I'm starting to enjoy writing about Thranduil/Celeborn. It's real fun and angsty and stuff! _ ! And umm, Aragorn chopping people's heads off? O_O; HEY! It's NOT a bad idea! =D That would actually be real funny now, wouldn't it? He he he, thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care.

**barriotic barrio: **Sorry about the long wait! I HATE SCHOOL! I HATE HOMEWORK! LOL. Anyways, here's the new chapter, sorry it took me forever to update. *bows apologetically* I LOVE Thranduil/Celeborn! Isn't it like angsty but SO sweet? You can like totally tell they love each other deeeep inside! =D I hate flamers and homophobes. *pout* They need to get a life. LOL. Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**Author's Note ( bah. no comment. LOL):** Actually, I'm too tired for any author's notes. I mean, school from 8 to 3:30, then homework, then typing this all up. *sigh* I'm in a grumpy mood. But heeeey! I'm happy I'm updating! It's such a great accomplishment for me you know? Just the fact that I'm updating is just cool. Anyways, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. This fic would be half as good without you guys. =) I'll just finish this off with one funny fact (that is, if you don't know it yet. ^_-)

** Aragorn screamed his head off in the "Hobbits are dead and burnt up" scene in The Two Towers, NOT because he was sad that the hobbits were dead, but because Viggo broke his toes when he kicked the helmet! **

Angelline: *rolls on the floor laughing her head off* Sniff~* I find that SO hilarious!

Aragorn: *glares and blushes 10 shades of red* You REALLY didn't have to say that so openly, Angelline.

Angelline: *shrug* It's not like nobody knows.

Legolas: *hugs Aragorn* It's ok, hunny. It doesn't matter what THEY think. What matters is what LEGOLAS thinks.

Aragorn: *blush* You're right, hunny. *hugs Legolas* What you think is what matters.

Legolas: YEP! And what I think about that subject matter is...

Aragorn: ?

Legolas: THAT'S HILARIOUS! MUA HA HA HA!

Legolas: *rolls on the floor laughing with Angelline*

Aragorn: ToT I HATE fanfiction.

Love,

Angelline~*


	10. Until You Are Here With Me 10

**Disclaimer**: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic:** Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be **movie-based**, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And this fic contains **MPREG**. You don't know what that is? Get outta here! ^_^ And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read this! **- Nothing important! NYAH! What are you waiting for? READ! ^_^ Thanks to my lovely beta Nelly da Greatest Gnome in the whole wide world. *hugs Nelly*

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 10)**

Frodo hugged Gandalf's waist and started crying. "I'm so sorry, Gandalf...so...sorry..."

Aragorn gasped and his eyes widened in fear. "Legolas... Legolas is what? He is where? What... happened?!"

Bilbo hugged the other three hobbits that had gathered around him and looked at Aragorn sadly.

"Those black creatures carried him off, Aragorn. We are so very sorry. Very, very sorry. We really tried to stop them, but there was really nothing we could do." Aragorn wasn't any less but totally shocked at the horrible news. "When? How? Why?" Nobody needed to answer though, for the truth was as clear as crystal. Legolas had been found by the Nazgul, captured, and taken away.

Gandalf wrapped an arm around Aragorn's shoulder and sighed sadly. "I am sorry, I didn't think this would happen. I didn't think the Nazgul would be able to track down Legolas all the way here in the Shire..."

Everybody just stood there quietly for a long time, staring at the ground with expressionless faces. There wasn't much they could do or say, was there?

Aragorn mustered up a smile and patted Bilbo on the back. "It's ok, Bilbo. I know you tried your best to protect Legolas and fend the Nazgul off. I guess worrying won't help. Gandalf, we must go search for him."

Gandalf smiled and felt proud of the ranger. He was taking this very maturely and wasn't making a big deal out of it. "You are right, dear Aragorn. You are right. Where do you suppose they took him?"

"I don't know. I would have to guess Mirkwood, because that is where Thranduil is, but we can never be sure. I wish I knew what the elven king is planning..." Aragorn suddenly realized a horrible fact. "Gandalf! The... the child... he... no..."

Gandalf hugged Aragorn and patted his back. "Now, now, don't get too worked up, strider. We will be able to find him, everything will be fine. Don't start assuming things now. First things first, ok?"

Aragorn just closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Gandalf. First things first..."

Everybody looked up when they heard hoof beats getting closer and closer. Aragorn's face brightened a bit when he recognized the faces.

"Lord Elrond! Elrohir and Elladan! What are you doing all the way over here?" Aragorn approached the elves and looked up.

"I have some rather urgent things to tell you, dear king. News arrived to me that Legolas was brought to the palace of Thranduil in Mirkwood, soon after your departure from Gondor. We tried to catch up with you as soon as possible, but you were always a step ahead of us. I am dreadfully, so dreadfully sorry." Elrond looked at Aragorn wistfully.

"No, no need to be sorry, my dear Lord Elrond. In fact, we were wondering where Legolas could have been taken to, and you have brought valuable information to us, and for that, I am thankful." Aragorn bowed to Lord Elrond.

Elrond smiled. "I believe you will be leaving towards Mirkwood soon?"

"Right away, actually. I really can't think of resting and waiting right now. I plan to go toward the castle this instant," Aragorn replied with a determined look on his face.

"Yes, Aragorn, and that is what we shall do. I shall go with you." Gandalf smiled as well and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I will accompany you two, if you don't mind," Lord Elrond offered.

"Lord... Elrond? Go along too?" Aragorn's eyes widened.

"Yes, I would like to go with you, I would be of great help if when we find the elf and he is perhaps injured. Of course, that is ' if ' he is injured." Aragorn's expression softened at Elrond's kind words and offer, and nodded.

"He is actually... Legolas is pregnant with my child, Elrond. I am sure you could be of great help when we find..."

* THUMP *

Elrond's jaw dropped open while his two twin sons fainted off their horses in the background. After a few minutes of silence, Lord Elrond shook his head and blinked. "Say, Aragorn... I think I heard some strange voices in my mind all of a sudden. Do you mind repeating that? You were saying..."

Aragorn and Gandalf looked at each other and just shrugged. The hobbits couldn't help but snicker in the background.

The wizard and the ranger jumped on their horses. "Let's get going, Elrond. I'll tell you on the way."

"Actually, I'm sending Elrohir and Elladan back. There is no need for them to come along, now that I am accompanied by you two. They insisted on coming with me to the Shire. Go back now, sons. Thank you for coming here with me."

Elrohir and Elladan smiled at their father. Elladan spoke up, "You will be fine, won't you father?"

"Of course I will son, you know I will."

The twins turned their horses and galloped away into the forests again. Aragorn, Elrond, and Gandalf turned their own horses towards another direction. Before heading off into the forests and toward Mirkwood, Gandalf turned back and looked at the hobbits who were all staring up from the ground in a neat row, with worried faces.

"Take care of yourselves, my dear hobbits. We will be back as soon as possible."

Frodo smiled and waved. "Take care of yourself Gandalf. Good luck!"

The wizard smiled and turned his horse once again, and went galloping away with the other two men, with hope of finding the elf well and safe.

_Darkness..._

_Why is it so dark... what... where..._

Legolas blinked and tried to look at his surroundings, but his vision was blurry and everything was... dark.

His voice cracked when he tried to speak, and his head was hurting more than anything in this world. Dizziness hit him like a thunderbolt when he tried to sit up, so he fell back down onto the hard ground. The blonde elf sighed and just stayed there sprawled on the floor and waited for things to fall into place.

When his eyes finally adjusted to his surroundings, he gasped.

"I... I'm in a... I'm in a dark and cold... cell..."

He closed his eyes and finally remembered what had happened and understood where he was.

"I must be in Mirkwood... they must have succeeded in bringing me here."

Legolas sighed again tiredly and wished that it were all just a horrible nightmare and that he could wake up right now. All his troubles would become history, and he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. He wouldn't have to wonder why his father hated him so much, he wouldn't have to wonder why he had gotten blamed for all those things he had not done, he wouldn't have to wonder...

_But then..._

Legolas smiled wistfully and placed a hand on the bulge that held his child.

_If it were a nightmare... and I were to wake from it... this child wouldn't be here... this wouldn't have happened... _

The elf gasped when he heard the metal doors of the cell burst open and immediately scrambled and backed away towards a dark corner, where he could hide away from whatever it was that had burst into the cell. There were a few seconds of absolute silence. Legolas gasped when he heard footsteps and cringed when he felt a shadow cast over him. Slowly, he forced his eyes to trace up the robes and finally looked at the face that was glowering down at him.

Legolas cringed yet again. They were the indifferent and cold eyes of Thranduil, his father.

"Fa...father..."

Thranduil snorted. "So you finally awaken, Legolas." He spat out his name as if it were foul to the tongue. "I thought you were dead and was about to feed you to the wild beasts in the forests."

Legolas just cast his eyes down and stared at the ground silently. What could he say to that? What could one really answer to those cruel words that were stated so directly and ruthlessly?

Thranduil walked away a bit and turned around, facing his back towards his son. "I hate you, Legolas. I hate you so much that if I could choose to go back in time and erase you from my life, hell, I would do it without a second's hesitation."

Legolas's eyes filled with furious and bitter tears. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Legolas blurted out angrily. Thranduil whirled around and glared at Legolas with fury written all over his face. "Excuse me? What did you just..."

"You heard me. I know you did. Don't act so innocent. What, do you think it was **my **choice to be born? You know what? If **I** had the choice to go back in time and erase myself from **your** life, hell, **I** would do it without a second's hesitation. I'm sick of it all. I would rather have never been born than to have to live a lifetime listening to your stupid excuses and putting up with your nonsense." Legolas started crying and let the tears of bitterness flow out endlessly from his eyes. He wiped away the tears and spoke in a quieter tone, "I wish... I wish people would stop blaming me for things... I wish **you** would stop blaming me..." He couldn't speak anymore, for he was choking on his tears, and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Thranduil looked away, not wanting to feel the least bit of pity or mercy, and growled, "You are as worthless and cunning as ever, Legolas. Just like your wretched mother. You lie well, and you really do know how to seduce a person. Yes, just like your mother."

Legolas shot his father an angry glare. "Don't involve my mother into this. You never loved her and you caused her death. You have absolutely no right to speak ill of her in that way. You are going to have to walk over my dead body before you speak of her like that again."

"And who are you to order me to not speak of her in whatever way I wish? You are in no disposition of telling me what to do and what to not."

"You haven't changed an inkling, have you, father. You are as inconsiderate, as cold, and ruthless as you were thousands of years ago. **You** are the worthless one."

"You are wrong, Legolas. You are the worthless one, for you were born, and you made **him** go away!" Thranduil blurted out madly, but then gasped when he realized his mistake.

Legolas looked up at his father incredulously. "Him? Did you just say... 'him'? I made who go away?"

"It is none of your business." Thranduil tried to ignore the fact that he mentioned him at all.

"So **that** was the real reason of it all. Now I am totally convinced that you are not just a cold bastard, but you are pathetic as well. How much lower can you actually get, father? And you call yourself king." Legolas snorted.

"How dare you say that to me? I am the king here, Legolas. I can have your head chopped off any minute, and when I wish."

Legolas ignored the remark and kept on taunting his father, for this was probably the first, last, and only chance he would get of doing so. "So you basically were in love with this other guy, then you accidentally impregnated my mother, the guy got pissed and ditched you and left. So that's why you hate me so much, you blame me for everything, you put me down, didn't even consider me to be your son, and actually ended up disowning me. I see how things are. I can't believe that was the reason, father. And I actually thought it was my fault, and that there was something wrong with me." Legolas started laughing like a madman, but then stopped and winced when a sharp pain attacked him for moving too much.

Thranduil glared at his son. "You are less worthy than a grain of sand, Legolas. There is nothing left for you in this world. Just like you took away the most important thing in my life, I shall take yours away too, but in a slightly different way. Taking you away from Aragorn would be the same as taking Aragorn away from you, right?" Thranduil smirked at the horrified look on Legolas's face.

"So this is my final gift to you, Legolas. Your slow death. You can stay in the darkness and rot to death, just like I was forced live in darkness and grief when he left me." Thranduil said those final words and whirled around to leave. He froze in his tracks when he heard his son speak in a low and ghostly whisper.

"Not even the highest and noblest of beings on this earth, father... not even them will ever forgive you and your selfishness. What goes around... comes around..."

Thranduil shivered and left the cell without listening to any more, and banged the door shut behind him.

Legolas sat there in the middle of the darkness and whispered to himself, "I hope those last words of mine haunt you forever, Thranduil..."

Then he let the tears he had been holding back until his father left, fall down, moistening the already damp floor.

To be continued...

^_^ So? What do you think? Terribly angsty chapter, ne? Did you notice how he didn't call Thranduil 'father' in that last part? Ooooh, all those silly little details. ^_- Here go the thank-you's to all my AWESOME reviewers!

**PhishyKiss**: I'm glad you like it! YAY! I'm in a good mood today. ;) And YES. DEATH TO ALL THOSE STUPID HOMOPHOBICS! *growl* Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

**ziggy greenleaf**: Thanks for thinking it's lovely! YAY! I'm happy, happy, happy! I think your name's real cute and perfect hunny. I don't know who david bowie is, so sorry about that, but it's still an awesome name! ;) Love it! Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**GoldenRose**: Yep! Horrible chapter, right? I can't believe I made them pass by! I'm EVIL! YES! And of course, complications are absolutely necessary. *nod nod* And of course you're psychic and not a psycho, hunny. But then, what's wrong with being a psycho. =P LOL. It's all good, as long as you like it that way. *wink* Anyways, it's ok that you ramble, it means I get a longer review and get to read more. _! I'm impossible, I know it. Anyways, thanks for thinking it was a superb chapter, and I hope you think the same about this one, cuz I worked real hard on this totally horribly angsty chapter. Thanks for reviewing, take care! (I hate school too, hunny, I can feel your pain. *sob*)

**FunkyCharms21**: Thanks for loving the story! YAY! I updated! ^_^ Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for all! YAY! Love you! Take care!

**Cinnamon**-**Sweet**-**Heart**: YAY! Glad that you are glad that I updated! (wait, did that make sense? o.o; ) Anyways, poor them, ne? And even MORE POOR them in this chapter. I'm evil. ^_^ But then, no suspense = no fun, right? ^_- Boy or girl? I'm not tellin! XD Here's a new update for ya, hunny. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Shauna**: LOVELY SHAUNIE! I LOVED your new chapter for your fic! I don't understand what's there to be ashamed of! You stupid baka! XD Anyways, sorry about the cliffie in the previous one, and that they passed by each other, but you know that suspense must exist for a fic to prevail. (Ummm, well, not always, but for me yes. XD) And don't you think this new chapter is the angstiest thing you've ever seen? That whole Thranduil and Legolas scene, whew! It was REAL hard to type that up. I was pressing the delete key more than anything else. O_O Anyways, thanks for reviewing, hunny and always being there when needed and sticking by. ^_^ Love you tons! Take care, ok? (And like update SOON!)

**Anthem**: Awww *blush* was it good for real? ^_^ Aw, thanks so much, that is so nice of you. And you think the dialogues are funny? Awww, yeah, they are meant to be, I'm so happy you think they're funny. *wink* Thanks for reviewing, and take care, ok? ^_^

**Snuffles**: LOL! Really? But I updated like once a week, so pretty late updates. O_O; You must have been away for quite a while, ne? Anyways, I am sure you didn't abandon it, and I never thought you did. *hugs Snuffles* But I did miss you. ^_^ I'm glad you wuv it so much, I wuv you too. *wink* And yep, Leggy kinda does get all the angst out of the pair, huh? O_O; Oh well, I didn't especially mean it to be that way, but it kinda ended up being that way. You know what I mean, right? (Snuffles just blinks at the incoherent words) Hee hee, anyways, this is a pretty short chapter as well, but I think it contains a lot of things and like tons of angst. Besides, I had to sort of end it there. Oh, and, boy or girl?! LOL! TWINS?! LOL! How about triplets? NO! QUADRUPLETS! Nyah! I'm insane, I'm just kidding. You'll see what happens. ^_- I'm not telling AT ALL. Thanks for reviewing (and coming back, lol), and take care, okie?

**Moonfairy2000**: *grins sheepishly* We did? XD I umm.. forgot! Yes! Forgot that you had talked about the cliffies. And awwwwww... *hugs moonfairy* add it to your favorites? awww, does it deserve to? Awww... *Angelline's eyes twinkle* Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Cuthien Greenleaf**: You weren't feeling well? Awwww... hope you feel better and stuff. And here's a new chapter to make you feel better, ok? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Don't let school get on your nerves, (cuz it fucking gets on MY nerves) and take care okie?

too too: Thanks for reviewing TWICE! LOL! Go see and check. =P I dunno how you ended up posting the same review twice, but I'm not complaining of course! *wink* Anyways, sorry for shortness, and hope this new chapter satisfies you. Thanks for loving the dialogue...awww... Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**Lady Jaina**: Here's the next chapter! ENJOY! Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**RideofwithShadowfaX**: Por que? Soy mala pues! XD No se porque se pasan, pero asi es la vida, y umm... soy mala! You know Spanish? That's cool. =P I do too. By the way, your "por que's" were missing tildes. *wink* Here's a new update to make you happy again! YAY! Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Ithildin**: It is stupid! YAY! One more on the slash-fan's side! Whoo! *hugs Ithildin* It is true, why read it if there were warnings and stuff and bother to flame right? :) And Thranduil does have powers? AWESOME! That's great, because I haven't read the stories so I wouldn't really know. I understand you're busy, and I don't mind at all. If you're enjoying the fic and you're here now, that's enough for me. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Sly**-**chan**: SYLVIEEEEEEE *runs and glomps Sly-chan* And awwww... that cheerleading thing... awww.. that was soooo cute... awww... *awwww's like an idiot* And he 'waddled' off? AWWW! Can you get the visual of that?! Can you? It's SO CUTE! WAH! Anyways, I'm so thrilled that you actually came back and typed it up all over again. *pout* *hugs Sly-chan* I hate it when I type up huge things and lose them. T-T That happened with my poor thank-you notes last time... *sniff* Anyways, new chapter! I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was stupid enough to forget and I though one week from the last time I updated was Wednesday. So I'm a day late, but oh well, it's ok. At least I'm updating. I came home from school today and starting working my ass off. _ YEP! And look at the angstiness level of this one! It's like way over limits! It's like bursting with angstiness! WAH! Can you tell I was sort of depressed today? ^_- But now I'm updating and writing thank-you notes to all those wonderful reviews, so I feel better now. Sly-chan.. about your job and customers... don't let them get on your nerves! Those customers are like that cuz they're all so self-centered and egotistical! YUP! They aren't like us who care for each other and love each other and like think about each other! YUP! Don't mind them. PSH. They are no-good and worthless ignorants! Anyways, hope you liked this new chapter, I worked hard on it! This fic's gonna end in the next two or three chapters I think! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Oooh, who knows, you shall know ONLY when it ends. *smirk* I'm evil! YUP! Thanks again for your wonderfully long and hilarious and cute review. Take care, ok? ^_^

**shi**-**chan**: YUP! Aragorn just HAD to fall asleep, eh? Aragorn: MOO? LOL! YAH! Viggo broke his toes by kicking the stupid helmet! WAH! And he screamed his head off cuz of the pain, and not cuz the hobbits could possibly be dead! HILARIOUS, right? And Peter Jackson was like: WOW. He's a good actor. O_O; LOL. Anyways, angsty chapter, I hope you liked it. I worked real hard on it! YUP! Thanks for reviewing, shi-chan, and take care!

**slasher lover**: YUP! Aragorn's a cutie just like Legolas! ^_^ Thranduil's reaction... well, actually, I was gonna have him not find out, but we'll wait and see what happens. ^_- Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Miriel Sakamoto**: Awww, I don't know. Until now, nothing seems to be working out for him, eh? O_O; I'm evil. Sorry about that. _ It's all about PLOT! YES! PLOT! And about Thranduil.. *wiggles eyebrows* we'll just have to wait and see, ne? ^_- Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

**Celestra**: XD It would! FFNET is actually much better lately. If it gets messed up after I update, I'm gonna SO PISHED. Yes. REAL PISHED. I will be one huge grumpy Angelline. *grunt* Anyways, cliffie, yup! And this one sort of is another one, right? O_O; Oh well, it's all about plot, hunny. *snicker* And angst... damn... this chapter is the most angsty I think, out of all of them. Sort of. O_O; I was kinda depressed today, and well, this is what you get I guess. _ ! Oh, I love you soooo much! Umm, anyways, another slow update, sorry sorry! _ Thanks for reviewing! It means so much to me! Take care!

**Cloudy Magic**: More OOC! YAY! MORE MORE MORE! I love writing about bastard Thranduil, it's Sooooo much fun. -_-; I'm sick and evil and nasty. *snort* Anyways, yes! The Nazgul look AWESOME, don't they? I so totally drooled in the first part. In fact, I even started hating Arwen for drowning them in the 'save lil Frodo' scene. *growl* LOL. Anyways, well, baby... you'll see what happens! Just be patient and wait. *wink* I am evil, and made them pass by each other. The next chapter's gonna be quite interesting I think. Anyways, happy ending? HMMM! I'll think about it! LOL! I"M EVIL! Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Means so much to me. Love ya!

**S_Star**: Oooh, so that's what lent is. O_O Sorry for my lack of knowledge on these things. That's quite interesting! But hey, I'm glad you're... BACK! YUP! Anyways, here's new chapter, enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, and take care hunny!

**SecRet08 and Mrs**. **Aish Luthor**: YAY! Barriotic barrio's back! WHOO HOO! *cough* ANYWAYS... O_O; Damn, you didn't understand my chapter? Darn, my writing skills must be... pretty ... bad? o.o; Wait... whoo hoo! You understood it when you came back! AWESOME! YAY! *cheers like mad* I am SO glad you think the whole Thranduil and Celeborn thing is sweet. Don't you think so? Awwww... and there'll be more of that coming up... OOPS! I gave it away didn't I? *wink* He he, and about the ending... You'll see! XD Won't give THAT away! Thanks for the toast... awww... that was sweet. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and take care! (You're not weird, hunny. TRUST ME. If YOU are weird, I don't even wanna think about what I am. LOL)

**Jadey**: Aww, tired. Well, here's another chapter, hope you aren't too tired for it. Thanks for reviewing, take care.

**Fantasia**: YES! HOMEWORK (AND school overall) SUCKS. YUP! And school depressed me today so I wrote an EXTRA angsty chapter. YUP! TOTALLY! Cliffhangers? YAH! Long live the cliffhangers! Don't they make fics more interesting? I mean, there HAS to suspense for people to come back and read! YAH! _ I'm hyper. Thanks for loving the last section.. awww.. *blush* but it is funny as hell, huh. Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**Pure Luck**: *hugs again* You still waiting for this chapter? _ ! Well, I finally updated! SLASH RULES! TWO HOT GUYS TOGETHER! RULES, I'm telling ya! Thanks for reviewing, hunny, it means A LOT to me. Love ya!

**Vuaryn**: I don't know hunny, where were ya, eh? LOL! _ Cheysuli recommended me to you or something? Awww! That's so sweet! Thanks for coming all the way here and reading and reviewing! That's soooo sweet! YAY! *hugs Vuaryn* Well, hooked on to my fic, I sure hope you stay all the way to the end (which is not far off!) Thanks for reviewing, take care.

**MoroTheWolfGod**: YUP! Cheshire in that game's AWESOME, dude. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Sorry for being so late! EVIL ME! Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**Cheysuli**: Nope, the stuff they're feeding him is just to keep him alive. ^_- Won't hurt the baby. And ooohhh, you were hoping they'd pass by each other? O_O; EVIL YOU! LOL! Well, Thranduil find out about the baby? Who knows, he might not even find out. Who knows. ^_^ Nobody knows! And did you recommend me to a friend of yours or something? AWwwww.. that was so sweet! *hugs Cheysuli* I LOVE YOU! Thanks for reviewing, hunny, means sooo much to me.

**Lomelinde**: Lomelinde hunny! *runs and glomps Lomelinde* How come you know so quickly when I update? You like review as soon as I update I think. O_O; You're like first or one of the first reviewers always. *cough* Anyways, I'm so glad you're all happy about updates. _ Makes me feel so proud and happy~! HAPPY HAPPY~! Romeo and Juliet!? Ooooh, hadn't thought of that! AWESOME! That does really make a lot of sense, eh? Does have a clear connection, YUP! And, awww.. poor Aragorn. Aragorn: *wakes up and looks around widly* WHAT?! What? WhAT? _ I can already imagine. Anyways, your fic! You gotta update! *growl* I'm SO dying to know what happens! I want more Elladan Haldir stuff! MORE MORE MORE! XD I'm insane. I get out of school at 3:30, yup! Sucks. But damn, your school starts quiet early. O_O; Anyways, NO WAY! I LOVE your fic! Are you insane? I LOVE IT! And it takes A LOT for me to like a fic. *NOD NOD* It's a masterpiece. And I WANT YOU TO UPDATE NOW! -_-^ YUP. Anyways, I'm glad you started a new fic and all. Actually, I was thinking of starting another A/L fic, but then, bah, I'm too lazy. A NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY? *faints* O_O; That was during vacations, hunny. LOL. Thanks for liking the chapter and all, you're too sweet. ^_^* Thanks for the 200 review congratulations note, I loved that. Means so much to me. I live down in Peru, South America, but I'm Korean. _ Surprised? Whoo~! I might go to the states for college in September! YAY! And perhaps Chicago or Georgia. ^_- Thanks for reviewing, hunny! Take care!

**Author's Notie Note-poo (What the fff... LOL) :** Well, SORRY to everybody for a late...absolutely totally late update. I was supposed to update cuz I update every one week, but I... well.. umm.. forgot. O_O; Sorry. There's not much to say about this chapter, except that all the characters are totally OOC. But please understand that it's because I need it all to fit the plot and stuff, ok? ^_^ Don't flame me PLEASE! Isn't this the angstiest chapter so far? I am SO proud of it! I LOVE ANGST! But then, school so friggin' depressed the hell outta me, that I just HAD to make Leggy suffer. YUP! I just HAD to! ^_^* Sorry to all of ya. I'm evil. Some good (bad?) news though. I think the next chapter will be the pre-last chapter and chapter 12 will be the last chapter. (I think.) But I'm pretty sure. ^_^ I'll update within the next week, I promise! Thanks to those who dropped by to read, and please don't forget to review! Who knows, I might actually make them survive if you review! NYAH! Just kidding! ^_^

Legolas: *gasp* HOLY! I seriously believed for a few seconds there! YOU EVIL Angelline! EVIL B*TCH!

Angelline: *smirk* Shut up and go back to crying. That's what you're supposed to do right now. I'm in an EVIL mood, and you just do what I tell you to do.

Legolas: Kappish. *cringe* Meanie~! *goes back to crying*

Thranduil: -_-; Pathetic.

Celeborn: *slaps Thranduil in the head* If you keep it up just a bit more, Thrandy hunny, I might as well just not appear at all for the rest of this fic. *smug look*

Thranduil: *gasp* PATHETIC? WHO said PATHETIC!? Come out here and I'll chop your head right off, you pathetic moron!

Celeborn: *faints*

LoVe,

Angelline~*

(By the way, my grammar is terrible in this chapter and I used words without really knowing if they are used correctly or not. LOL! Forgive me!)


	11. Until You Are Here With Me 11

**Disclaimer**: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic: **Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be movie-based, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And this fic contains **MPREG**. You don't know what that is? Get outta here! ^_^ And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read this! -** Nothing important! NYAH! What are you waiting for? READ! ^_^ Thanks to my lovely beta Nelly da Greatest Gnome in the whole wide world. *hugs Nelly*

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 11)**

Thranduil's face snapped sideways with a loud slapping sound resonating throughout the room. A fuming Celeborn growled angrily at Thranduil, shaking him back and forth, "What in the world were you thinking?! Have you gone totally insane?! Have you?! Tell me!"

Thranduil turned his face back towards Celeborn and looked at him with sad grey eyes. "I...I...haven't..."

Celeborn was too angry to even listen and register Thranduil's words. "When I heard you had brought Legolas here... and not just 'brought' here, you 'locked' him up... LOCKED HIM UP! You locked your own son up... he didn't do anything wrong at all and you locked him up. It's Legolas we're talking about here, Thranduil, LEGOLAS! Your son and heir to the throne, you can't just... you just can't... you are completely mad! Yes. I left, thinking that perhaps you had dropped the whole situation and forgotten about it, but what is this?! You make the Nazgul bring him and like you lock him up?! You... mmphhh..."

Celeborn's wild rambling was cut short when Thranduil's lips met his in a fierce and passionate kiss. When Thranduil finally pulled away, Celeborn just stared at Thranduil with widened eyes. "Why..."

"No, Celeborn. The question is... why are **you** here? I have waited for your return for more than a millennia, Celeborn. I waited in the dark shadows, lurking around the castle like an abandoned and lonely ghost. I waited for hours and weeks and months in my desolated and cold room, daring anybody to come and speak to me. Only you. Only you could come into my room to speak to me. But did you ever return? I thought that perhaps after my wife's death you would come back, but did you? Did you..."

Thranduil gasped in surprise when Celeborn crumbled to the floor on his knees in front of him, clutching his tunic as if his life depended upon it. He buried his face into Thranduil's clothing and started sobbing. "Thranduil... Thranduil... forgive me please..."

The thing the king most wanted to do right now was to hold his long waited love in his arms, soothe him, and brush those tears away. Although that was the thing he most wanted to do, his heart was too darkened and distressed to just allow himself to receive Celeborn with open arms. He pulled away and responded coldly, "If you thought I'd say you're forgiven and that you can just pop back into my life, you were wrong, Celeborn. I have lived in such an icy world for such a long time, that I do not know what feelings are anymore. I could almost say I don't love..."

"NO! Don't... don't say that Thranduil... say anything else but that... please..." Celeborn choked on his tears and sobbed. He managed to whisper out, "Don't say you... don't love me... please."

Thranduil turned around and looked down at Celeborn with an indignant and sharp look. Celeborn could feel the king's gaze piercing through his soul and heart; he cringed away and held his chest in pain. "Thranduil... don't look at me like that please. Why won't you understand that I had my reasons for leaving you that day? Why don't you understand that I did it for your own good... why... Please let Legolas go. Please..."

Thranduil snorted. "You will 'beg' for my son's freedom? You came all the way here to cry and beg for his freedom. How pathetic and pitiful, Celeborn."

Celeborn shot Thranduil a dirty look. "I cannot believe how stubborn you are, Thranduil. You never listen to others, do you? You don't care what others think. It's a good thing I left after all..."

"You left, saying that it had all been a result of me having been drunk. You told me that it was my responsibility to take care of a she-elf that I impregnated because I had gotten drunk. **Drunk**." Thranduil snorted the last word out as if it were vile and disgusting. Celeborn blinked quietly and just stared at Thranduil with questioning eyes.

"It is true, Thranduil. You got drunk, impregnated the elf, and had a son. You had responsibilities of a king, you needed an heir, you needed to go on ruling your people! If I had stayed it would have been a chaos, and I would have definitely been a nuisance..."

"Oh, and did you EVER bother to ask why I had gotten **drunk**, as you say? Why I ended up doing the things I did? Why I tried to keep on holding on to you?" Thranduil barked angrily at Celeborn. "You kept on interrupting me and insisting that it was the best for us. You kept on rambling on about how selfish I was being and how I only thought of myself, and all these other things that I didn't even bother to listen because all along, I was trying to tell you that..." Thranduil broke off at the end of the sentence, and closed his mouth.

The elf turned his head away from Celeborn and glared at the wall. "What does it matter now? It's all over and done for. Nothing matters now."

Celeborn crawled over to Thranduil and grabbed his tunic once again, and talked in a desperate tone. "Tell me, Thranduil. I know it is late, and I have no excuses, but tell me now why you got drunk and why you impregnated that she-elf. Please..."

Thranduil pulled away once again and walked over to the window. He looked out at the setting sun wistfully and melancholically.

"My father, who was king back then, was the most strictest person I've known in my life. He was serious, cold, and didn't want to understand things. There was no explanation that could change his mind, and no excuse that could convince him." Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed. "I tried to keep our relationship away from my father's ears, I tried to keep it all a secret, I really did. Unfortunately, my father found out. He was furious! Enraged! There is no word that can possibly describe my father's reaction to the news."

Thranduil gazed sadly at Celeborn. "I tried to convince him. I really did. I tried telling him how much I love you, Celeborn, and that we could just pass on the place of king to a close relative." The king chuckled sarcastically. "That enraged him even more. He kept on telling me how insane I was and finally... he... he threatened to kill you. Do you know how shocking it was to hear from your own father, that he would kill the one you most love in the whole universe? Do you know how... you... you wouldn't understand..."

Celeborn could feel tears pouring out from his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. "Thranduil..."

"Of course, what else could I do but beg. I begged my father to spare your life, that I loved you too much to see you die like that. I told him I would do anything in exchange of your life." Thranduil sighed. "And there was my mistake. As soon as those words came out of my mouth my father came up with the worst nightmare of my life. He told me that an heir was what was needed, so I was to impregnate a she-elf in the following months. If I failed to do so, you were to die."

"There was no way I could go to bed with some female thing that I didn't even know or love in a sober state. I didn't want you to die, so I drank and drank. I believe I almost drank myself to death. I drank so much that I could barely see or make out what was in front of me. And so that is how it all happened. She got pregnant with Legolas, and you left me. That, is the end of our pathetic story that you never even bothered to know or understand."

Thranduil turned and looked at Celeborn. "That day, when you left me, I was willing to leave everything behind. My father had gotten what he wanted, an heir, so I decided that my presence wasn't needed anymore. I was willing to leave my place as prince and heir, leave all my life as royalty behind me and leave off to some unknown place with you to live together forever. Unfortunately, you decided that leaving **me** behind was the best thing to do, so you just left. Without listening to the important words I had to say, you left."

The elf that was sitting on the ground, was a wreck. Tears were flowing endlessly out of his swollen eyes and he just stared ahead without really seeing. "Thranduil...oh... Thranduil, please... please forgive me..." Celeborn buried his face in his hands and started crying, emitting the most painstaking sobs ever. "I am so sorry... please forgive me... I'm such a fool... it's all my fault, yes... it's all my fault..."

Thranduil stood and looked up in surprise when he heard the door burst open. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Elrond came barging in through the door. The ranger glared at Thranduil angrily and growled, "Where is he, Thranduil..."

All three of them gasped in surprise when they spotted Celeborn sitting on the ground, crying. He hadn't even bothered to look up.

Gandalf eyed Thranduil suspiciously, "What is going on here..."

Thranduil looked away and answered in a low voice, "What goes on in my castle, is not of your concern. You had no right to barge into my palace without permission, in the first place."

Aragorn sighed. "Thranduil... please... where is..."

"Down in one of the dungeons. But I am sure he is dead by now." Thranduil answered before Aragorn could finish his question. Aragorn's eyes widened in worry. "Down... dead..."

The problem wasn't that simple, and the three of them knew that a deep conversation was needed with Thranduil, but there was no time for that right now, for finding Legolas was the main goal at the moment. They went running back out and down towards where Legolas was.

"All... my fault... your bitterness... your hate... your resentment... your rancor... all my fault..." Celeborn wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked back and forth, tears dripping onto the floor.

"There is no need for you to berate yourself like that now, Celeborn. It's all over. You should leave now, for you have wasted a lot of time here. Legolas is probably dead by now, and if he isn't, well, he's suffered enough to please me. Now it's all over, so go." Thranduil responded icily.

Celeborn suddenly stopped sobbing, anger starting to burn inside his chest. "Now wait a minute, Thranduil. I understand it's my fault, and you have no idea how bad I feel right now. But what is this about 'wasting my time' and 'to leave'? Was leaving you such a great sin? The fact that I didn't listen to you, that is something terrible that I did, and I have no excuse, but I left not because you had gotten drunk or slept with some other person. I left because I seriously thought it was the best thing for you."

Thranduil frowned.

"Do you have any idea how much I debated the idea of leaving you? I spent dozens of sleepless nights, trying to figure out what was the best solution. I cried and felt lonely, I wondered why you had done such a thing, and I was afraid to ask. I was hearing people say things, I listened to them say how finally the prince had decided to choose the correct path... I heard them saying that our relationship was a shame to the elven king... do you have any idea how it wrenched my heart to hear those things that they said?"

Celeborn looked at the ground sadly.

"That's why I decided that perhaps leaving you was the best idea. I didn't bother to ask, not because I wasn't curious, but because I thought that it wouldn't matter. I just thought of things in a very logical way, trying not to let insanity take over me. I spent years of loneliness and grief after I left you. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I didn't live. I was a haggard corpse, aging but not aging. Living, but not living."

"Life... was a nightmare..."

Thranduil ran over to Celeborn and pulled him up from the ground. Celeborn gasped weakly in surprise, but didn't expect what happened next. He suddenly found himself in a warm embrace of the elven king. "Celeborn..." the king whispered into his ear.

"Is it true? Did it truly cause so much pain? Did it..."

"And you think I would lie? You think I would joke, Thranduil? You have no idea how much I love you. I have always loved you and I have never ever stopped loving you; not even for a second. Not for a thousandth of a second. And I shall always love you Thranduil, no matter what..."

Thranduil hugged Celeborn tightly and whispered once again into his ear, "Will you... will you forgive me, Celeborn?"

"You have become too much like your father, Thranduil. There is really nothing to forgive. Your father influenced you too much, he turned your life into an icy hell. The person you should really ask for forgiveness, is not me, Thranduil, but the person whom you're treating just like your father treated you."

Thranduil shook his head in shame. "I know... I know..."

Celeborn lifted his tired arms and hugged Thranduil back. "I am glad...that you have finally broken that icy aura surrounding you. You've gained back your senses..."

"I am glad... I am glad you've brought my senses back to me..."

_Where is this?_

_Am I dead... am I finally dead..._

_Child..._

_Aragorn... see you... one... last time..._

_Father... you... me... I have always loved you father... why don't you... love... back..._

_What have I... done?_

_A drop of... water... blood... tear?_

_Death... calls me..._

_No! I cannot die... I cannot die... until..._

_Aragorn... will come... he... we will be together... once... again..._

_I will not die..._

_" Until You Are Here With Me... "_

Aragorn burst into the dungeon and looked around him wildly, squinting and trying to see through the darkness surrounding him. When his eyes finally adjusted to the blackness of the dungeon, he could only gasp and stare at the terrible site in front of him.

"L...Legolas..."

To be continued...

*grin* How was this chapter eh? ^_^ Just one more chapter to go! YUP! Here go the thank-you's!

**Eärendilstar**: Wah! Yup! Leggy's gotten braver. *wink* Well, Aragorn's here finally! What do you think will happen next?! Are you dying to know? I sure hope so! Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**mydogisfudge**: It's ok that you didn't review for a while. I understand people are busy just as much as I am, and I can barely type up my chapters. I hate school. ^_^ Anyways, glad you liked the brave little Leggy, I love him! Thanks for reviewing, and damn, I'm looking forward to that rice krispies treat. ^_^ Take care.

**virus**: It's ok that you didn't review! I missed you though. *wink* Poor Legolas, right? Hee hee, but you'll see what happens in the next chapter. =) Happy ending? I dunno, I have to think about it, ha ha ha. I'm evil. And yep, only one more chapter left. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Jadey**: Oh dear! o.O; Car accident?! Damn, was it like real bad? Head injuries? Oh, mi, gosh. THat's terrible! *hugs Jadey* I hope you really feel better, and I don't mind how your reviews are. The face that even though you are feeling unwell and came here to review is such a wonderful thing... thanks so much. I hope you get better soon, ok? =( I hope you enjoyed this chapter and damn, get better! *hands over Legolas for you to hug* Take care!

**andrea**: DAMN! thanks for all those wonderful compliments! *blush* Those compliments are what keep me going and updating. XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing, hunny, hope to see you around when I post the last chapter of this! *wink*

**Celebrian**: 2 thumbs up? YAY! Does it really deserve two of them? XD *jumps in glory* Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Tons of Thranduil/Celeborn for some reason, I love that couple. *wink* Thanks for reviewing, take care. *hugs back*

**Fantasia**: Cliffhanger! And yet another one! YAY! And yup, makes the people wonder like hell and come back for more. ^_^ Somebody evil? o.O; Well, I made Celeborn smack some sense back into Thranduil, and that was my plot, so we're too far into the story to add any new characters. ^^; Thanks for thinking the chapter was touching *sigh* Luv you tons. Take care!

**Freak Moister**: o.O! YAY! Thanks for thinking it's an excellent plot line, because I thought that the idea was way too overused. ^_^ Thanks for the wonderful compliments, and take care.

**SecRet08 and Mrs**. **Aish Luthor**: o.o; Ok, sorry but I have NO idea who Lionel and Lex are... but you did something tiring last night?! o.O ooohhh, wanna tell me about it? XD I'm such a pervert. *cough* Anyways, yup! Thranduil was quite a bitch until now, eh? But now you know why he's so bitter and all. ^_^ I am sho proud of this chappie, worked real hard on it, and it's quite long too. And here you go! Celeborn to the rescue! I love that couple, this chapter was basically dedicated to Thranduil/Celeborn. They appeared in like 99% of it. LOL. What did you think about this chapter? ^_^ I'd really like to know! Thanks for reviewing hunny... err... hunnies. ^_^ Take care ok?

**too too**: Was it long enough? YAY! Do you think this was long enough too? XD Anyways, dialogues? LOL! LOL! LOL! Are you actually enjoying the dialogues more than the fic itself? HAHAHA... just kidding, LOL, I am real glad you like the dialogue thingies. I'll add one today too just for you! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and please come back for the grand finale! Take care!

**Shamon**:O.o; Damn, you weren't? Did you review my last chapter? o.o; It's cuz I respond to people who review, I mean, I can't remember everybody who reviewed and I just look at the list of people who reviewed for the latest chapter you know? If you did review and I STILL didn't reply, I'm SOOOO SORRY! T-T Anyways, yup! Leggy knows it all now! He knows it all, but not quite. This new chapter brings up some new surprises, does it not? Now Legolas needs to wait and learn more. *wink* Thanks for reviewing hunny, and please come back for the finale of this fic! ^_^ Take care!

**Raichuu**: I used to think Raichuu was sooo cool. (Pokemon? o.O; Am I thinking the wrong Raichuu here? Darn. Oh well.) Anyways, first MPREG? XD You should read AJ Matthews's MPREG's.. they're MUCH better than this crappy fic. *wink* Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Moonfairy2000**: *Thranduil rubs his head* Ouch. That hurt, you meanie! ^_^ *pets Thranduil* He's quite cute actually... *Thranduil growls and tries to bite Angelline* o.O; Darn, I take that back. Anyawys, new chapter! YAY! TONS of Thranduil/Celeborn goodness! YAY! Thanks for reviewing, hunny, take care!

**Shauna**: Awww, Shaunie-* You're back. ^_^ You're real busy lately, aren't you? It's ok. I am busy too and barely have time to update, but hey, I do it, right? ^^ I hope you update soon, and I am sure you'll come up with something to wack away that writer's block. Anyways, I was gonna make people torture Legolas, but to tell the truth, I got lazy, and didn't really wanna write about gore and torture and pain. -_-; Yeah, I'm a lazy ass. I hope you feel better soon hunny, being sick just totally majorly sucks. *hugs Shaunie* And school sucks too! ^_^ Anyways, here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter's gonna be the end of it all. YUP! You will be here to erad it, right? ^_^ Hee hee. I hope people like the ending, because, well, yeah, it's the ending, and it's important! *sniff* I'm quite nervous. Anyways, always lovin' ya too, hunny, take care, ok?

**Snuffles**: Poor Leggy, yup! And yes, Thranduil deserved that. *nod nod* Thranduil: OUCH! *rubs head* That hurt... *sniff* Awww, poor Thrandy, don't you feel sorry for him though, after reading this chapter? I didn't really wanna make him a bad guy. He sorta started out as the antagonist of this fic, but then, he's got his reasons. XD I love angst too, doesn't it just rule? Makes the sweet parts sweeter. *wink* And yup, you go and update your fics... can't leave your readers hanging now, can you? ^_^ I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was mostly talk talk talk. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Celestra**: Here's another cliffie for ya. And awww.. "I'll wait" - that was so sweet. =) Patience is always good. *nod nod* Angst just rules, no? I love angst. I don't think I'd like to read anything with no angst in it. I'm just real obsessive, and well, I'm rambling. bah, ^^; Well, here's a new chapter, I hope you liked it although it was quite boring and no much A/L in it. XD Thanks for reviewing, hunny, take care.

**Cuthien Greenleaf**: ^_^ I'm glad you like it hunny. Story longer?! o.O; Damn, that's the first time somebody says that to me. o.o; Longer... LOL. This fic's ending in the next chapter hunny. I don't think I'd be able to prolongate the fic ^^; I mean, I'd have to like come up with a whole new plot right? BUt you know what? *hugs Mandy* I'm glad this fic is good enough for you to want more. Besides, the next and last chapter brings about a little surprise that you might like. *wink* Don't let school take your sanity away now, luv ya! Take care!

**Iara**: WOW! Thanks for thinking that! ^_^* Thanks for all the compliments, and of course, thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**S**_**Star**: *sniff* Angst rules. I love angst. Angst totally is the best thing, and makes sweet parts even sweeter. *sigh* I can't believe you said you admire me! XD That's the first time somebody says that to me? Do you have any idea how idiotically and goofily I'm grinning right now? Like the grin is sorta ripping my mouth... ^_^ - like this. ^^ Anyways, one more chapter to go hunny, but it comes with a small surprise... (LOL... way to extend them... lol... I'd love to make this fic longer, but hey, I would have to come up with a whole new plot, ne? o.O;) Kill them? NAW. I haven't got the heart... but exactly WHO do you mean by 'them' eh? Cuz I am planning to kill... ooohhh, just wait and see the next chapter. *wink* Thanks for reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**Lilly Blackstar**: Thanks for thinking it gets better... do you like this new chapter? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing hunny, take care, okie? ^_^

**Lady Jaina**: LOL! Elrond and his twin sons are a riot sometimes, aren't they? XD But of course, never as funny and cute as the hobbits. One more chapter to go! Please come back for it. *wink* Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**FunkyCharms21**: EVIL ME! I know that. XD I'm totally evil. I am so happy you think it gets better... *blush* I love compliments. LOL! Who doesn't. Anyways, yeah, poor Thrandy, and you feel even more sorry for him in this chapter, right? *hugs Thranduil* Here's Aragorn to the rescue! YAY! ^_^ Come back for the last and final chapter, ok? Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**Cheysuli**: Awww. *blush* Thanks for doing that. It really makes me feel speshal, I mean, this being my first LOTR AND mpreg fic that I've ever done. Glad you liked those last words, had to think a lot about it. Please come back for the last and final chapter! Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**Cinnamon**-**Sweet**-**Heart**: YAY! Did I make your day for real?! o.O *blush* Awww... =) Yeah, that chappie was kinda sad, huh. *hugs Legolas* Poor boi, I make him suffer so much. ^_^ But then, yep, you're right, the suffering of characters brings about a lot of angst which is GREAT, and I LOVE angst. ^_^ Here's a new chapter devoted to Thranduil/Celeborn, and well, don't you feel sorry for Thranduil, sort of? I do. *hugs Thrandy-sama* ^_^* Aww, I loved that dialogue. I imagined it in my head, and it was real cute. XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing hunny, pleace come back for the next and last chapter. Take care!

**Ithildin**: Here's another chapter! Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**PokethePenguin**: *hugs you AGAIN* =) And yep, Legolas would look just like a 9 month pregnant woman. (I think. o.O; I have no idea, but in my fic, yes. Big large belly. Preggy Leggy. Legolas: *glare*) Thanks for reviewing, hunny, take care! Come back for the ending of the fic!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: XD Sorry that you can't wait, but school is such a b*tch. I really need to get homework done and stuff. =S Well, sequel?! o.O; Uhrrr, well, I dunno. I'd have to come up with a REALLY good plot, no? ^_^ Here's the new chapter, and well, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reviewing, and come back for the end ok? Take care!

**Lomelinde**: I updated! YAY! ^_^ Ha ha. Well, thanks for thinking the last chapter was good, I really worked hard on it, and damn, I worked ALL afternoon on this new chappie too, and I'm quite proud of it too. XD I dunno, I think this is ending up to be more of a Thranduil/Celeborn fic more than a A/L one! LOL! I feel totally ashamed! But hey, in the next chapter there will definitely be A/L *nod nod* YUP! South America... it's hot, yes, and there is no snow. o.O; Like, at least in the places I've been, it never snows. (Except for those mountainous high areas, but then, DUH. LOL) Seattle... Where was Seattle again? Rain is good though. ^_^; Here... it NEVER rains. I swear. A thunderstorm would be considered a major natural disaster here. O.O Honest. YUP! I'm hooked on Elladan and Haldir. XD I guess it's like the Celeborn/Thranduil issue in my fic that became too major to be secondary, eh? XD Anyways, glad you thought that part was hilarious. _ Elrond and his twin sons are a riot sometimes, aren't they? ^_^ WOW? You're a SOPHOMORE?! Hell, you sound like SO much older! And your writing skills... wow... *eyes pop out* Damn, I thought you were way older than me. o.O; No offense, of course... that's just way cool. Watch out for your Junior year, it SUCKS. ^_^ And hey, I bet 90% of the readers that read NC-17's aren't even 17, so no problem. (I mean, I read NC-17's when I was what... 15? o_o; Shhh, it's a secret ok? *wink*) Please update your fic! I'm dying to know! ^_^ Come back for the last chapter of my fic, and I hope you like it! Take care!

**Cayenne**: *sniff* was it sad? Awww... *hugs Cayenne* ^_^ Well, here was Celebornie in this chapter yackin and barkin' at Thrandy... *wink* It's a wonderful chapter, in my mind, I just LOVE writing about those two. XD I mean, damn, I think I made this a Thranduil/Celeborn centered fic while it was supposed to be A/L! XD Well, anyways, come back for the finale of this fic, okie? Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**Vuaryn**: YAY! I'm glad you're here, reading and enjoying this fic. XD Cayenne's so naish, I mean, I don't really think this fic's that great, being my first LOTR AND mpreg. o.O; Anyways, glad you liked the ending, it took a lot of thinking and planning. Thanks for dropping by and reading this fic. Hope you come back for the grand finale! Thanks for reviewing, take care!

**shi**-**chan**: Thranduil... die?! Awww, poor him. I mean, don't you feel sorry for him, kind of? T-T I am actually real fond of Celeborn/Thranduil and well, you can see this whole chapter is sorta devoted to them. XD Insane me. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come back for the last but not least chapter of this fic! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, take care.

**GoldenRose**: Girl! Glad you liked it. *wink* *hugs Rose* Awww, glad you got more than 100 reviews. That's real wonderful hunny. That shows what a great writer you are and that people love your work. Doesn't it feel great? If I'm lucky I'll be able to break 300 before this fic ends...although, nah, I don't think so. ^_^ But I'm happy still. Thrandy is being quite a sonofa b*tch in this, huh, but don't you feel sorry for him now that I've explained his past? ^_^ Anyways, hope you enjoyed this new chapter... take care hunny!

**Sly-chan:** You didn't review, but I understand you're real busy and stuff, so I'm writing you a short note anyways. Just wanted to tell you I really love ya, and that I hope everything works out fine! Don't let those clients be mean to you and ruin your days, because life is just that way, and tomorrow's always better. ^_^ *hugs Sly-chan* Luv ya, hunny, take care, ok?

**Author's Note Na No Da (don't ask) :** Well well, I am real proud of this chapter, cuz it friggin' took me forever to think about it and plan and finally 'type' it. Although it was utterly boring, sorry guys, it had lots of content and a bit of everything. ANGST! YES! I love angst. Anyways, what I wanted to say about this chapter... is that I am sorry that it was sort of abrupt. I think it's abrupt. But I really could not make it any cooler and less abrupt. I hope you understand. *sniff* I tried real hard though. o.O; Good news is, the next chapter is the last one, and well, I hope you guys like the ending! It comes with a surprise afterwards too. (Not really a surprise... but you get the picture. -_-; ) Anyways, thanks for reviewing all of you, it really means so much to me. *hugs everybody*

Celeborn: *hugs Thrandy* I'm glad you're back.

Thranduil: Back? Back where?

Celeborn: o.O; Uhr, back as in, 'not-an-insane-pain-in-the-ass-son-of-a-bitch-anymore" back?!

Thranduil: *glare* WHAT?! Mind repeating that last portion again?

Celeborn: *gulp* Perhaps you are not totally back after all.

Legolas: Oh no. *faints*

Aragorn: -_-; Legolas, you were already fainted, you can't faint again.

Legolas: *blink blink* *glares* Shhh, but they don't know that!

Nazgul(Lance): Where's my pink thread... *sniff*

Nazgul(Maurice): Now now, *pat pat* don't cry, hunny, we'll find it.

Aragorn: *referring back to what Legolas was saying* They don't know what? Where the pink thread is?

Legolas: . . . . .

Thranduil: *rolls eyes* I'm surrounded by IDIOTS.

Celeborn: *whack!* HEY! THRANDUIL! What did I tell you about...

Thranduil: *growls* Who said idiots! I'll kill you idiot, I'll kill you! You stupid idiot, how dare you say idiot in front of my Celeborn...

Celeborn: o.O;

Gimli: *jumps out of nowhere* TOAST ME! GRRR... I SAY YOU GOT TO TOAST ME! (- If you don't know what that is about, damn, you are missing out on one of the funniest sites I've been to...)

Angelline: d ^_^ b ~ *

Love,

Angelline~*


	12. Until You Are Here With Me 12

**Disclaimer**: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic**: Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be movie-based, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And this fic contains **MPREG**. You don't know what that is? Get outta here! ^_^ And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read this!** - So this is the ending... - What are you waiting for? READ! ^_^ Thanks to my lovely beta Nelly da Greatest Gnome in the whole wide world. *hugs Nelly*

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Chapter 12)**

"Legolas!" Aragorn went running frantically towards the blonde elf, sprawled out on the cold ground. The ranger fell on his knees beside Legolas and reached out towards the frail figure with trembling hands.

_Oh... don't tell me he's... no... he can't be..._

Aragorn carefully pushed away the mud caked blonde strands of hair that were covering the beautiful and lithe face. He gasped, as he could do nothing else but grimace at how tattered the poor elf was, and how pale he looked. Legolas was so pale, that he seemed to glow in the dim cell. The ranger let out a breath of exasperation and carefully gathered the thin body in his arms and hugged him tightly. He laid his cheek against the elf's chest and closed his eyes, trying to sense a heartbeat.

_It's there... faint... barely... but there..._

Aragorn sighed and carefully looked at any other injuries the elf might have. The distant look in Legolas's clear blue eyes showed that he was unconscious. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he felt a sharp pain in his chest; seeing the elf in such terrible conditions was the last thing he wanted to have to face in his lifetime. Aragorn leaned forwards and whispered soothing words into Legolas's ear as he caressed the elf's head.

"It's ok now... everything is fine, Legolas... I'm here, you'll be taken care of... you're not alone..."

Elrond and Gandalf came rushing in to the cell, and both froze when they saw the two men on the floor.

Gandalf whispered, "Aragorn... is he..."

Aragorn looked up at Gandalf sadly. "He's alive... but he doesn't seem to be doing very well. He needs... he needs medical attention..."

"We can't take him back to Gondor. It would take too much time. We will have to ask Thranduil for any medicinal herbs he might have." Elrond replied, and rushed over to the unconscious elf.

They managed to carefully take Legolas to a room in the huge castle. Elrond had asked for everybody to stay out of the room, and only asked for some servants of the castle to help him out with herbs and carrying things in and out of the room. Aragorn paced all the time in front of the closed doors, as the seconds, minutes, and hours ticked away. He felt to worthless and helpless, for he could do nothing but wait quietly and patiently.

_If only I could help him... if only I could be there for him... if only none of this had happened..._

Aragorn sighed and buried his face in his hands and leaned against the wall, beside the big wooden doors. Gandalf walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, ranger. The elf wouldn't have liked to see you like this. It has all happened, so wishing for it to not have happened, is really worthless. I know that you feel like you aren't doing much to help, but praying for him and wishing for his well-being is more than enough one can do." Gandalf smiled and patted Aragorn's shoulder gently.

Aragorn looked at the wizard and smiled back. "What would I do without you, Gandalf... what would I do..."

"Loving him is the most you can do for now. I am sure that the highest beings of this Earth will hear your heart's prayers, and that all will be fine."

The ranger nodded and looked at the ground. The two of them waited again in absolute silence.

There was nothing more depressing and nerve-racking... than absolute silence. That was what the ranger learned during those ten long hours of wait.

Aragorn's head shot up when he heard the doors open. A very weary and tired looking Elrond stepped out and looked at the equally worn out Aragorn with calm and serene eyes. The ranger walked over to the elf lord and placed a hand on his shoulder; words were not needed to question.

"He is definitely better. We were able to treat the bruises and other physical wounds. Three ribs were broken, and there is no knowing how he got them broken, we will have to ask Legolas himself."

Aragorn sighed in relief, but then stiffened once again when he noticed that the elf lord left out a very important factor.

"What about... what about..."

Elrond sighed and shook his head. "There is no way he can carry a child, when he is so weak and can barely maintain his own body healthy enough to be safe. I am very sorry... but..." Elrond had to look away from Aragorn's pleading eyes. "I am very sorry but we had no other choice but to remove the child, Aragorn."

Aragorn gasped and closed his eyes. He wished Elrond hadn't said that. He wished those words would pop back into Elrond's mouth and that the child were still alive and safe.

When he opened his smoky grey eyes and looked at Elrond's worried and apologetical eyes, he knew that it was the truth.

The child... was dead.

Aragorn shook his head and leaned foward to hug Elrond. "Where are my manners? I am sure you tried your best to save them both, and I am so thankful that you were able to save Legolas, since he is definitely more important. Thank you so much."

Elrond smiled. "I am sorry I wasn't able to save the child, Aragorn. It was a girl, if you wish to know. I am very sorry..."

Aragorn smiled back and patted Elrond on the back. "Thank you for saving Legolas. I can't describe in words how thankful I am at the moment. You look terrible, Elrond, you should really go rest."  
Elrond chuckled at the comment. "Yes, and I think I have to go to talk to Thranduil too."

As soon as Elrond left, Aragorn looked at Gandalf with pleading eyes. Gandalf smiled and nodded. The ranger went into the room, closing the doors behind him. He approached the big bed as quietly as he possibly could and sat down on a chair beside the sleeping blonde.

Aragorn smiled as he watched the clear blue eyes staring out towards nowhere in particular, but it was a real beautiful sight.

He leaned forward and whispered into the elf's ear, "You'll never stop being as beautiful as you are right now, will you, Legolas? I am so thankful you are alive and that we are able to meet once again..."

Aragorn kissed the elf's lips that were slightly open. Then he laid his head gently on Legolas's chest and closed his eyes, feeling the low sound of his heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out.

Holding Legolas's hand gently, he watched the sleeping elf for a long time, hoping that he would awaken. Fatigue started to gnaw at him, so he laid his head down on the bed, still holding the blonde's hand and looked up at the sleeping face for a while before he let sleep take over.

_Light..._

_Where am I? Where... Warmth..._

Legolas felt comfortable for some strange reason, when he knew he had to be feeling hard and cold ground beneath him. His eyes fluttered for a while and tried to adjust to the room's lighting. When he looked up, he saw passionate grey eyes looking down at him intently.

"Legolas... are you... are you awake?"

"Where... am... I... ?" His words came out cracked and raspy. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. Legolas gasped, surprised, when he finally could make out the person who was sitting in front of him.

"A...Aragorn!" Legolas cried out and tried to sit up, but groaned when his ribs complained for the sudden movement. Aragorn gasped and helped Legolas lie back down onto the soft and warm bed.

"Don't move, Legolas. You are still weak and injured. How are you feeling?"

Legolas smiled, and just looked at Aragorn quietly, for he couldn't really say much. This sudden meeting was a shock and a total surprise, but definitely a nice one.

"Oh, Aragorn... how much I've missed you... tell me that this is not a dream."

Aragorn smiled and caressed the pale cheek. "It's not a dream, Legolas. I am truly here. We are both truly here."

"Here?"

"We are in Thranduil's castle; in one of the rooms, to be exact," Aragorn explained.

Legolas's eyes darkened at the mention of his father's name. "I see. If we are still at my father's castle, why am I here?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Calm down, Legolas. What's important right now, is that you are alive, and we are together once again, as it should have been a long time ago." Aragorn leaned forward and kissed Legolas's forehead sweetly.

Legolas smiled. "It's like a dream, Aragorn. I can't believe you're here... I can't believe I'm alive..." Legolas gasped and his hand shot down to his stomach. His eyes filled with tears and worry when he didn't feel the bulge that was there before.

With a trembling voice he asked, "Aragorn... our... our..."

Aragorn sighed and held Legolas's hand tightly. "Legolas... I didn't want to tell you this so soon, but I figured you would find out anyways. I am so sorry. Lord Elrond tried everything he could, but it was either the baby, or both of you. I am so sorry..."

The blonde elf could feel pain growing in his heart. "Oh, Aragorn... I'm so sorry that this happened.. If only I was stronger..." Crystalline tears started to pour out of the elf's eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks, wetting the white pillow.

Aragorn caressed Legolas's cheek soothingly, brushing away the tears. "Shhh... it's not your fault at all. It is not your fault at all. Besides, you and I know that you matter more. It would have been nice if the child could be saved, but the situation just didn't let us. You know that Elrond tried his best... you know he did."

Legolas nodded in agreement, but still, loss was painful.

The two of them stayed quiet for a while, just looking at each other, silence surrounding them.

"I wish I could have found you earlier, Legolas. What a wicked game fate played on us." Aragorn sighed and looked at Legolas apologetically.

Legolas shook his head. "As you say, Aragorn, it was merely fate. There is nothing any of us could have done."

"How in the world did you get three ribs broken?"

Legolas's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but he quickly looked away and whispered, "I don't want to talk about that. Is it ok ... ?"

Aragorn was surprised that Legolas would want to keep such a thing from him, but he understood him. "I understand, Legolas. We will not talk about anything you aren't comfortable with."

Legolas nodded thankfully.

_If I tell him... he'll be enraged... who knows what he would do..._

Aragorn leaned forward once again and kissed Legolas on the lips. Legolas gasped and blushed.

"As soon as you are well, we will go back to Gondor. This time I won't let go of you, I promise. I am so sorry I wasn't able to do anything save the child, and I am sorry..."

"Aragorn... you really don't need to apologize. None of this was your fault. Really... not your fault."

"But I still feel like I must apologize. I know there is no point in thinking about what could have been avoided in the past... but still, I can't help but wish none of this would have happened."

Legolas smiled and brushed away a strand of hair from Aragorn's face. "It's ok, my love. It's all fine now. You said so, right? That you wouldn't let go this time... We won't let go this time, nothing will get in between us."

The blonde elf looked away at the sunlight shining in through the window. He smiled solemnly. "Besides, I understand my father a little. Although it's hard for me to forgive him for blaming it all on me... losing someone you truly love... it's painful. The time I was away from you, I felt the pain. It felt so terrible to be so far away from you... the pain in my chest was excruciating. I am sure that is what my father felt."

Aragorn hugged Legolas and whispered into his ear. "You are far too understanding and kind, Legolas. There is nobody like you in this world."

Legolas placed a hand on the ranger's back gently. "I'm glad you are here, Aragorn."

"I've missed you. I am glad you are alive and well."

"I am... so glad..."

"You should have talked to Elrond, Thranduil. Refusing to see him like that, was rude." Celeborn looked at Thranduil disapprovingly.

Thranduil stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, like he always did when he was distressed or was thinking about something.

"It would be rude to meet him, Celeborn."

Celeborn looked up at Thranduil with a surprised look. "What..."

"I have lost the right to meet anybody or much less talk to anybody. What I have done... it has no excuse."

Celeborn stood up and walked over to Thranduil. He snaked his arms around Thranduil's waist and hugged him tightly. Leaning his head on the king's back, he closed his eyes. "You have to forgive yourself, Thranduil. Just like I must forgive myself for leaving you like that."

Thranduil turned around and looked down at Celeborn. He raised his hand and caressed the silk strands of hair.

"How time has changed things, Celeborn. It is strange to have to look down at you... I remember, once... you were taller than me."

Celeborn blushed and looked up at Thranduil with a sheepish grin. "I guess your life and the things you had to face just made you the way you are Thranduil." Celeborn smiled and added, "Seems you'll be top from now on."

Thranduil laughed at the comment. The surprised Celeborn just stared awkwardly at Thranduil. "What?"

"You haven't changed a bit, have you, Celeborn?" Thranduil smiled.

Celeborn snorted. "Same goes for you. You are still a stubborn elf. No matter what, you are the most stubborn being I have ever met in my life," stated the elf.

"Thank you, Celeborn," Thranduil whispered into his ear. That sent shivers up and down Celeborn's spine.

"That wasn't a complime..."

"Thank you for... thank you for making me laugh once again... thank you for making me see clear..."

Celeborn sighed contently and reached up to caress Thranduil's rough cheek.

"Don't mention it, Thranduil. Don't mention it..."

Celeborn would have said more, but warm lips covering his own stopped him from opening his mouth to taunt the man he loved a little while longer.

Aragorn smiled when he finally found Legolas standing at the tip of the cliff. The blonde elf looked so ethereal and beautiful, his golden hair flying in the wind, and his silhouette looked like a marble statue, tinted in orange, red, and purple. The sunset was as beautiful as it always had been, painting the skies, the water, and the air with sparkling bright colors.

He walked over quietly and hugged Legolas tightly from behind. Legolas gasped in surprise.

"Aragorn! Don't scare me like that!"

Aragorn nuzzled Legolas's cheek with his own and smiled. "But it's fun..."

The elf grunted in response and looked at the ocean once again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Legolas. Just like you."

Legolas blushed.

"Do you think... do you think my father is doing well?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, I am sure he is doing much better than before. Celeborn's return has really helped, and he was very happy to hear that your health has gotten better too."

Legolas smiled. He didn't want admit it, but he was happy that his father was doing well, and that he cared for him.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas's thin and pale hand and slipped a golden band on his ring finger. Legolas gasped.

"A... Aragorn..."

"Legolas... will you marry me?"

Legolas turned around and looked at Aragorn with widened eyes filled with fear and confusion. "But Aragorn..."

Aragorn frowned. "What's wrong? I love you, Legolas... don't you love me too?"

Legolas smiled at the pouting ranger. "Of course I love you, Aragorn, but you must keep in mind that..."

"I don't care."

The elf gasped and looked at Aragorn's determined gray eyes.

"I don't care that I'm a king. I don't care that you are male, and I don't care whether people say it's right or wrong. If I must, I will run away with you to a far away place where we can get married and live peacefully."

Aragorn leaned forward and kissed Legolas passionately.

"If you think about it, being a king... having the comfort of owning it all... it means nothing if we are not together. I will burn all my money if that is what will take for you to get married with me."

Legolas giggled at the absurd thought. "Oh, no, Aragorn... don't do that..."

"I accept."

Aragorn hugged Legolas tightly and breathed in the sweet smell of Legolas, trying to memorize the scent.

"Legolas... would you like to try again?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn questioningly. "Try what?"  
"Children... are you willing to have children with me?"  
The elf looked at the ground with a worried look on his face. "I don't know, Aragorn... I already lost one child..."

"It doesn't matter. We can try again. We'll try again, and I am sure that this time you will be able to have a healthy child. This time, it will all be fine because I am here. Because... we are here."

Legolas smiled and hugged Aragorn. "You are right, Aragorn. There is always hope."

"Always."

Both looked out at the sun that was hiding behind the horizon, the sky turning darker and darker, a purple hue splashing the evening sky. Just like that day... thousands of years ago...

~* FiNiS *~

^_^ "That day", by the way, refers to the day Thranduil and Celeborn confessed their love to each other at the cliff in a previous chapter. This is the 'end' supposedly, but guess what? There WILL be an **EPILOGUE**! So please come back to read that. Sorry if this was sappy, I did not want Also, about the link I was talking about in my previous dialogue thingie, sorry but the site is down now. T-T I tried to find it! Anyways, a brief explanation: The site had captions of the Asian version DVD, where they had put the English subtitles at the bottom. The translations are TERRIBLE, and you know in TTT, Gimli says, "Toss me! I say you have got to toss me!" to Aragorn, or something like that at Helm's Deep? Well, the subtitles for that caption say, "TOAST ME! I SAY YOU GOT TO TOAST ME!" ^_^ Hope that cleared up the whole thing for you confused people. Anyways, here go the thank-you's...

**Anthem**: It's ok, hunny. I missed you though! ^_^ I am glad you are back, and I sure hope you are here to read this last chapter, and back again to read my epilogue (which will be real nice.) Anyways, the pink thread... read one of Sly-chan's reviews for one of my previous chapters, and you will understand! Take care!

**GoldenRose**: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Evil cliffhanger eh? Well, here you go, the ending of this fic. I worked real hard on this fic... can't believe I got all the way to the end of it. I swear, I thought this fic would be like what, 4 or 5 chapters? I guess I was wrong. ^_^ Anyways, hope you enjoyed the ending, hunny, please do come back for the epilogue, ok? Take care!

**RideofwithShadowfaX**: Yippy! Glad you loved it! I LOVE angst. There is less of it in this chapter, but I mean, it's the ending, and a semi-happy one at that. =) You read the April 1st thing? LOL! Awww... *hugs you* I wouldn't do that. I'm evil, but not THAT evil. *wink* Please come back to read the epilogue, hunny. Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**andrea**: Awww, this chapter definitely had more of Leggy, right? ^_^ Hope it satisfied you! Anyways, umm, another fic... - . -; You see, I'm the laziest being in the whole wide world, and I will REALLY have to consider carefully whether I'll write another fic or not. Should I? ^_^ Anyways, too bad that this last chapter means bad news to you, hahahaha. But guess what? Good news! There is an epilogue. ^_^ I hope you come back to read it, ok? Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Lady Lena**: ^_^ That quote was REAL cute, but I don't know where it comes from. Perhaps you could explain to me if you review for this chapter. ^_- I hope you enjoyed the ending, and please do come back to read the epilogue! Thanks SO much for reviewing, it means so much to me. Take care!

**Shauna**: LOL. Another fit of caps yacking at Angelline review. So typical of you! I love you HUNNY! Anyways, I'm NOT dead, as you can see *cackle* and here I am, typing up the next chapter and posting it. This chapter will definitely stay here and won't run away, so please come back soon and read! ^_^ Awww, now, I'm not THAT evil, am I? I mean, I could have easily just killed off Leggy and have Aragorn butcher up Thranduil right in front of Celeborn's eyes and stuff. THAT would be evil. *wink* But hey, most of them survived, and well, it's a happy ending, no? ^_^ And guess what? EPILOGUE! YAY! I hope you're back to read that too. Love you hunny, please take care wherever you are and come back safely! LOVE YOU!

**Shamon**: Hahahah, another one of your grabber intro's. I love it. ^_^ Anyways, no more cliffhangers from now on, eh? But unfortunately, this fic has come to an end... 'almost' LOL. There is an epilogue! YAY! ^_^ I was actually gonna have this chapter end at where Legolas finds out his baby's gone and then make another chapter, but I was like, naaaaw, I'll just end it here. ^_^ Don't you love Celeborn and Thranduil? They're so cute. They're like thousands of years old, but I managed to make it all cute and sweet. XD Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing, I sure hope you liked the ending, and I hope even more that you will come back to read my epilogue. ^_^ Take care!

**Moonfairy2000**: Oui... *nods* Thranduil regrettes... c'est la vie. ^_^ Anyways, here's the grand finale to it all... AND... an epilogue that will be posted soon. ^_^ Thanks for sticking with me till the end, and thanks so much for reviewing hunny. Take care!

**Mr. Obvious: AS OBVIOUS AS YOU CAN GET, MR. OBVIOUS, IF THAT IS LIKE 'SO' OBVIOUS, WELL THEN I OBVIOUSLY 'KNOW', RIGHT? BUT IF I LIKE 'CARED' THAT THEY CAN'T GET PREGNANT, WOULD I HAVE WRITTEN THIS FIC AT ALL?! I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK INTO THAT SHITHOLE FROM WHICH YOU CAME OUT OF, AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LITTLE COMPLAINT/COMMENT A WHILE LONGER. ^^ TAKE CARE.**

**Sly**-**chan**: HUNNY! Oh, no need to apologize. It's not like you're forced to review or anything! All the support and help and kind words that you offer to me on AIM are more than enough, and you don't know how thankful I mean. All those comments mean so much to me, and there is no way I thank you for those kind words when my days were crappy. You sure made me go on with this fic and work hard on it! I love you hunny, *hugs Sly-chan* Anyways, don't let life be such a b*tch to ya, I mean, my life's a b*tch down here too, and I feel like I'm buried deep down in a shithole, but hey, tomorrow's another day, and we live for that day, don't we? ^_^ Anyways, thanks for your help with the names, I'll put it to good use! *hugs again* I LOVE the randomness... awww..they KISSED! I LOVE IT! Lance and Maurice are like SO slashy... awww... T-T *sniff* I can't believe this! Somebody should make a fic out of it, dammit! *nod* I LOVE Lance... isn't he the cutest thing EVER?! I mean, awww, I think I'm gonna draw chibi versions of Lance and Maurice one of this days. I bet they're like HOT under those dark caves. *nod nod* I INSIST. Lance&Maurice: *nod* We are. Anyways, I hope you update your story soon, I am dying to know how else you are going to torture our poor Leggy. I mean... Legolas: I'm GIMLI! I'm GIMLI! I'm gonna DIE! Aragorn: -_-; LOL. Thanks for reviewing, hunny.. please come back for the epilogue!

**ziggy greenleaf**: Awww... *hugs ziggy greenleaf* I hope you feel better hunny. =( Feeling sick just sucks totally, ne? I am SO thrilled it made you feel a lot better! Wow, didn't know my fic had the power to do that. ^_^ Hee hee. Anyways, I really hope you liked the ending, hunny.. and please come back for the epilogue, ok? Thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Celestra**: I update fast?! I can't believe this... well, actually, I personally think that I update fast too nods* compared to some other authors that update like basically once a month or something, but I STILL get some complaints that say that I update too slow. ^_^; Interesting, no? Anyways, glad you are a patient person, God always praises those you are patient. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, because I'm not real proud of this one. ^^; I dunno, oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways, because it is a happy ending, (sort of). Lots of A/L and T/C, so it's pretty good, no? Thanks SO much for reviewing, and please come back for the epilogue, ok? ^_^ Take care!

**louise**: Cliffhangers! OW! You won't have to worry about them anymore, because this fic is OVER! ^_^ Anyways, I sure hope you liked the ending... and well, about the baby... SORRY! *bows* Don't beat me up. But you HAVE to come back for the epilogue. SERIOUSLY. You HAVE to come back! Because I am sure you will feel happier. Thanks SO much for the wonderful compliments *blush* Thanks so much for reviewing, and take care!

**Celebrian**: Dude, thanks for the compliments. Is it still getting better? XD Cuz well, this is the ending, and I dunno, it's so-so. T-T I hope you liked it anyways. *hugs you back* Thanks for reviewing, hunny, I really really really appreciate it and it means so much to me. Please come back to read the epilogue, ok? It's gonna be real sweet! Take care!

**Legolassie** **Kyo**(**na**) **Leonhart**: Oooh! THIS happened to Legolas! ^_^ You like FF8? I used to love that. AHEM! Anyways, here's the ending, I sure hope you liked it. Please come back to read the epilogue, ok? *pout* LOL. Take acare, and thanks for reviewing.

**Lady** **Lenna**: - You know, there's another reviewer called Lady Lena (with one 'n') and I got confused. I was like, what? She reviewed twice? HOW?! Lol. Anyways, you're not a slash fan, and you're reading this? O_O; Wow... that's weird, but awww, this is an exception... awww.. *cries and bawls* THANKS! That was so sweet. Anyways, here's the ending, and I hope you liked it hunny. Please come back for the epilogue, and take care!

**Lady Jaina**: MORE! Here you go! LOL. The ending of it all. Please come back for the epilogue though. ^_^ It's gonna be nice. Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**Vuaryn**: Awww, flamer? I got one too. *pout* It's so pathetic that they actually come to read and like take the time to flame. I am sure your fic is PERFECTLY FINE, and we can just flick that flamer away. Legolas: *flicks* Anyways, here's the ending, and Thrandy and Celebornie are together once again! YAY! Please come back for the epilogue! Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**mydogisfudge**: YEP! Thandy's nice once again. Thanks for the rice krispies, and please, I want some more. ^_^ Anyways, hope you liked the ending, and please come back for the epilogue. Take care!

**SecRet08 and Mrs**. **Aish Luthor**: AH! I KNOW SMALLVILLE! I've watched like ONE episode of it. _ But yes, I know who the bald guy is and stuff, and now I know who you are talking about. LOL. Anyways, hmmm, yep, Thranduil's like all sorry and stuff. Poor guy. *hugs Thrandy* I didn't mean to make him suffer so much, but now it's a happy ending with like Celeborn at his side and stuff, it's all sweet. ^_^ Anyways, here's the ending, and well, I hope you enjoyed it. I mean, I know it isn't that great, but well, that was all I could really come up with. Please do come back for the epilogue, and some of those questions you asked shall be answered! ^_^ Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and take care!

**Cuthien Greenleaf**: Hahahaha.. laughing... ^^; Yeah, I like it when people are in a good mood. That's good. I hope I can come up with another funny dialogue thingie at the end. *sigh* It's real hard. Anyways, here's the ending, and I hope you liked it, I worked real hard on it. Thanks for reviewing, hunny, please come back for the epilogue! Take care!

**Cinnamon**-**Sweet**-**Heart**: LOL. I explained the toast thingie up there, and glad that you thought it was funny. ^_^; It's my pathetic attempt at some humor. Anyways, I hope you liked this new chapter, and like the ending of it all. Feels weird. ^_^; Formal essay...ewww. I gotta write one up for tuesday. I hate essays, Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing, hunny, means so much to me. Please come back to read the epilogue, which I have to type up someday soon. LOL. Take care!

**Ithildin**: LOL! Aww, come on now, you HAVE to like the actual story at least a 'little' right? *wink* Anyways, yes! Isn't he like so cute?! _! Ooooh, I have NO idea how I managed to make that couple so cute. Anyways, I hope you liked the ending, and well, please do come back for the epilogue. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

**Lilly Blackstar**: Here you go! Ending! I hope you liked this, and well, come back for the epilogue. Take care.

**shi**-**chan**: Oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh, oh mi gosh. *Legolas gets shaked but doesn't wake up* LOL. Thrandy - cutest thing in the world. XD I dunno, I LOVE that pairing! Celeborn/Thranduil = AWESOME! SWEET! CUTE! LOL. Anyways, yup, one last chapter, and here it is. It feels weird since it's over and stuff you know. FREAKY. I sure hope you enjoyed the ending, ^_^; PLEASE come back to read the epilogue, for I will be posting one, and it will be very soon. Sorry that my updates are so slow, but you won't have to worry about that anymore, since it will be epilogue, and = the end of it all. Thanks for sticking with me till the end. Take care!

**Amia**: NO! I'm not trying to kill you! LOL! I'm not THAT evil, am I? Anyways, here's the update, sorry it took so long, school's a b*tch and I had tons of things to do. ^_^; Anyways, you won't have to worry about any more cliffhangers, cuz there won't be any. This is the ending, and I use hope you liked it. ^_^ PLEASE come back to read the epilogue, which will be very nice. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

**PokethePenguin**: Yay! You're back! Sad chapter, eh? I hope this ending's less sad, and it's actually a happy ending, don't you think? ^_^ Anyways, I am glad you liked this fic, and thanks SO much for reviewing. Please come back to read the epilogue, ok? Take care!

**Lomelinde**: AHA! Yup, that's what I did. (I'll tell you a secret though... I was going to make it a song-chapter type of thing using Dido's "Until You are Here With Me" song, but Angelline= L.A.Z.Y. so I gave up and just changed it to that. LOL! It's pretty good though, no? I mean, hopefully nobody will notice. LOL. *wink*) Anyways, here's the ending to it all. I hope it's pretty good, and that you enjoyed it. ^_^ (I personally think it sucked. T-T) Rains a lot? That's great. It NEVER rains here. -_-; seriously. Rain = natural disaster here. =P He he, anyways, WOW, FRESHMAN?! I can't believe this! You are like SO young... I thought you were older than me. OH MY GOD. And you have like WONDERFUL writing skills... INSANE. o.o; It's like totally insane. *hugs Lomelinde* You're wonderful. ^_^ Anyways, please come back to read the epilogue, ok? It's gonna be real nice, I promise. And well, thanks SO much for being so kind and reviewing all the chapters... take care!

**Snuffles**: Yeah, poor Thranduil, but now, he's found out that he's been a baddie and feels bad and sorry. *hugs Thrandy* Anyways, thanks for the thumbs up and stuff for the last chapter. XD It's so nice of you. Dialogue? LOL! _; I'm glad you like them, it's just my pathetic attempt at some humor and stuff. Sorry about the site, it's gone. =( I tried to find it, but it simply does not exist anymore. Anyways, here's the ending and I hope you liked it. Please come back for the epilogue, it'll be nice. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, and take care.

**too too**: LOL. This is the last and very long chapter. I'm proud. LOL! Anyawys, glad you're enjoying the dialogues, they're pretty cute, ne? Here's the ending, and I sure hope you liked it! More A/L and more T/C. I love that couple. ^_^ Sorry about the site, it doesn't exist anymore.. T-T Sorry. But I explained it up there. *wink* And ANOTHER STORY!? Wasn't this long enough?! - o -; I dunno, I'll think about it. ^_^; I'm thrilled that you are asking for another fic. LOL. That's so sweet of you, thanks! *hugs* Come back for the epilogue and take care.

**Eärendilstar**: *grabs your hand and dances with you* Here's the last chapter! YAY! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading it, it was pretty long, no? ^_^ Anyways, I'm glad it's over, but it feels weird. he he he. Please come back to read the epilogue though, cuz it's not OVER. Thanks so much for reviewing, and take care!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: AH! I'm SO sorry I left it there, and sorry again for my slow update. But finally, here it is. You watch Angel?! LOL! I used to LOVE that show. I think David Boreanaz is like HOT. ^_^; Anyways, I sure hope you liked the ending, and PLEASE come back to read the epilogue, which will be very sweet and nice and will be posted soon. Anyways, tahnks for reviewing, and take care!

**Cheysuli**: Aww, *blush* I'm glad you loved that part. ^_^ Yep, I used the title finally. And here's the ending, so you won't have to doubt anymore, right? LOL. I hope you liked the ending and didn't think it's too bad. ^^; Anyways, please come back to read the epilogue! Thanks for reviewing, and take care, hunny!

**Author's Post-it Note :** YAY! It's OVER! ^_^ Anyways, as I said, there WILL be an EPILOGUE! Please come back to read it. It's CRUCIAL that you read my epilogue. Anyways, what I wanted to say is.. thanks SO much to all of you who stayed by me and reviewed each chapter when I posted it and stuff. That was so wonderful, and I am so thankful. It is because of you guys that I got this far with this fic and worked real hard on it to satisfy you. *wink* Thanks SO much for everything, your compliments were all so sweet and nice. I REALLY hope you all enjoyed reading this last chapter, which was quite long in my opinion, and please don't flame me for the baby's death. Don't forget, there is an EPILOGUE after this. ^_^ Anyways, I'm working real hard on it, so please review this chapter, and I'll post the epilogue someday soon. LOVE YOU ALL!

Nazgul(Lance): *looks wistfully at Aragorn and Legolas* Awww.. isn't it sweet?

Nazgul(Maurice): PSshht! *whistle* Here! Here, boy! *snaps fingers in front of Lance* Over HERE! MAURICE is HERE. HELLO?

Nazgul(Lance): *keeps looking at the cliff* *sigh* It's soooo sweeeeeet..

Nazgul(Maurice): *grumble mumble moan* I got a moronic romantic for a boyfriend... -_-

Nazgul(Lance): *sigh* Awwww...

Nazgul(Maurice): *faints*

Celeborn: Thrandy~ Aren't those the Nazgul?  
Thranduil: *looks over his shoulder* Huh.

Celeborn: Awww, seems they're going out or something. OH! LOOK! One of them just fainted!

Thranduil: How does THAT tell you they're going out?!

Celeborn: Think 'Thranduil' ... 'thousands of years ago' ...

Thranduil: *blushes beet red* SHUT UP!

Celeborn: TSK TSK. You used to faint all the time too when I said sweet stuff to you, remember?

Legolas: REALLIE?!

Thranduil: *whirls around* WHAT?! L...Le...

Legolas: OOOooohhh! Now I can make fun of you!

Aragorn: *rolls eyes*

Celeborn: *points at himself* Make fun of me?

Legolas: *rolls eyes too* NO! Make fun of muh daddy!

Thranduil: *grunts* Go get a life.

Legolas: o.O?! Huh? I HAVE a life.

Thranduil: *throws up hands in defeat* Is there ANYBODY with a thing called BRAIN around here?!

Legolas: *points at himself* I have a brain.

Nazgul(Lance): *off from a distance* I HAVE A BRAIN TOOOOOOO!

Thranduil: -_-; I'm... surrounded by IDIOTS.

Legolas: *even more confused* I'm not an idiot, though!

Thranduil: *faints*

Love,

Angelline~*


	13. Until You Are Here With Me Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I am not smart enough to come up with these things, much less the characters. So I don't own anything, I won't be owning anything in the near future, and I am not gaining anything from writing this. (This counts for the first chapter too. I didn't gain anything for typing that up either, except for wonderful reviews. *sighs* ^^; )

**Summary**: This is an Aragorn/Legolas slash fic, and it takes place after the ring has been destroyed. Arwen is very evil in this fic, so please, if you are an Arwen fan, don't read this. Please don't come bawling at me later, because you have been warned. Arwen is sick of having to chase Legolas away from Aragorn all the time, and when Aragorn finally decides to end the relationship between him and her, she takes desperate measures to get rid of poor Legolas. Please review! ^^

***Some notes on this fic:** Ok, I haven't read the books (I know, I'm sad, but I just didn't) so I might have gotten names and places wrong. Please do tell me, in a kind way (hee hee) and I shall fix them. This fic will be movie-based, so don't tell me that this is like this in the book, and it's not like that in the book and stuff like that. I won't fix it. I know that it should be "Legolas' " and not "Legolas's", but it's just a habit of mine, I like putting the "s" after the apostrophe no matter what. *giggles* The stuff in italics are thoughts. You'll know the meaning of the title later on. Aragorn's father is still alive, and I guess that would make this fic sort of **AU**. And this fic contains **MPREG**. You don't know what that is? Get outta here! ^_^ And umm... that's it I guess. Well, on to the story then.

****Important! Read this! -** **Here's the promised EPILOGUE... sorry it took so long. I've been so busy! FORGIVE ME! What are you waiting for? READ! ^_^ Thanks to Sly-chan for coming up with such nice names for the twin boys. Love you hunny. *hugs* Also, this epilogue is dedicated to Shaunie, as promised. Love you tons! Thanks to my lovely beta Nelly da Greatest Gnome in the whole wide world. *hugs Nelly***

**" Until You Are Here With Me " (Epilogue...)**

The marble glowed white as the sun's rays fell upon it, making it look just as new as it did five years ago. The blonde elf closed his eyes and whispered to himself a silent prayer, letting the wind carry his words towards the grave. Strong arms encircled his waist from behind into a tight and warm embrace. Legolas leaned back and smiled.

"I was waiting for you..."

Aragorn kissed the pale cheek and smiled as well. "Sorry for being late..."

Both stood quietly and watched the grave's marble gleam, as the silence of the forest surrounded them.

"Have you... have you forgiven her?"

Legolas raised his eyebrows for a second, but then looked wistfully at Arwen's grave.

"You mean... what she did that day?" Legolas laughed half-heartedly. "I cannot really blame her... really... she didn't mean wrong. Jealousy just does that people sometimes. I mean, what would you not do for love?"

Aragorn hugged him and sighed. "You are too nice, Legolas. You worry me."

Both laughed and kissed passionately, the trees surrounding them like curtains on a stage.

They broke the kiss when they heard two sweet little voices calling out to them.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

Legolas whirled around and saw the two little boys running towards them, each of them trying to get there faster. The blonde one got there first and jumped into Legolas's waiting arms. Legolas hugged the boy tightly and smiled when he saw his dark haired son jump into Aragorn's arms.

"I got here first! Right, dad?" Lasgalen looked up hopefully at Legolas with huge stormy gray eyes. Legolas laughed. "I don't know, honey, did you?"

Aldarion pouted and glared at Lasgalen with his pretty blue eyes. "Not true! I got here first! It's just that this daddy was a bit farther behind than that daddy!"

They both stuck out their tongues at each other. Legolas brushed away the blonde locks of hair away from Lasgalen's face and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Now, now, don't fight. You both got here at the same time."

Aragorn just watched the three talk to each other and smiled. "Legolas, honey... it is strange how even though they are twins, they look so different. One's blonde and has gray eyes. The other has dark hair but has blue eyes. You are good at coming up with different combinations, aren't you?"

Legolas blushed. "Oh be quiet, Aragorn! How was I supposed to know what's going on inside of me?"

Aldarion stuck up his nose and pointed at Lasgalen. "Thank Valar that I do not look like HIM."

Lasgalen stuck out his tongue again and threw a dirty look at his twin brother. "Oh look who's talking. I'm glad I don't look like you; an orc with brown hair."

"What?! Are you calling me orc, you... you... yellow haired oliphaunt!"

Aragorn smiled and tried to calm down the two boys. "Now, now, you heard Legolas. You shouldn't argue and fight like that. Besides, we're at a grave... you have to show some respect now, don't you?"

Legolas nodded in agreement and kissed Aldarion on the cheek as well. "Now shake hands and apologize, both of you."

Lasgalen stuck out his hand unceremoniously and looked away at the trees and muttered out, "SORRY."

Aldarion followed suit and grabbed Lasgalen's hand and shook it firmly. "SORRY."

Legolas sighed and looked at Aragorn accusingly. "I wonder where they got these despicable manners, hmm? There isn't a single day in which they don't argue and fight like that."

Aragorn grinned sheepishly. "They both have such cute pointy ears, like yours! So they MUST have gotten their habits from you as well."

Legolas's jaw dropped open. "Wha...you... ARAGORN!"

Legolas smacked Aragorn in the back of the head with his hand. Aragorn just started laughing even more. He reached out and pulled Legolas's long blonde hair.

"OUCH! YOU...!" Legolas gasped and turned around to see Aldarion and Lasgalen blinking and watching them quietly. Legolas jumped back and grinned sheepishly at the two boys. "He...he... we should be heading back home..."

Aragorn grinned and nodded. "It is getting late. Let's go back..."

The four of them started to walk back to the castle.

Aldarion and Lasgalen's grumbling and mumbling could be heard from the distance.

"I don't understand why we aren't allowed to fight when they do it all the time."

"I agree. They're SOOOO childish..."

Two pairs of eyes watched the small family from a distance. Celeborn looked up at Thranduil's eyes lovingly.

"Isn't it perfect, Thranduil? Isn't it the sweetest thing you have ever seen?"

Thranduil just kissed Celeborn on the lips as a response to his question.

Celeborn sighed and closed his eyes. He smiled and snuggled deeper into Thranduil's embrace.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you..."

Thranduil smiled as well at the comment. He looked at the ocean and the glittering colors that danced along with the waves. He loved this cliff.

The elven king whispered almost inaudibly. "Do you think he will ever forgive me, Celeborn?"

Celeborn stiffened at the question and turned around. He raised his hand and caressed Thranduil's cheek gently. "That is what has been bothering you, Thranduil?" He leaned forward and kissed the king lightly on the lips and hugged him.

Then he whispered into his ear, "If that is what is worrying you, Thranduil, then please stop worrying. You know your son better than anybody else in the world. You know that he wouldn't ever blame you for anything, and you know that if you ask him for forgiveness, he'll respond by saying that there is nothing to forgive. You know it, Thranduil."

Thranduil lifted his arms and hugged his lover back. "I know, love. I know... I just needed reassurance, that's all."

Celeborn kissed the elf again on the cheek and grinned sweetly. "We should head back as well. It is getting late. Although I love the night scenery of Gondor, the banquet is still going on back in the castle, and we should join once again."

Thranduil held Celeborn's chin gently and kissed him again, passionately.

After the kiss that seemed to last forever, they stood up, held hands, and left the cliff.

The only thing that was left behind them, was the gentle sea carrying waves to and fro, and the beautiful night sky that was filling up with diamond stars...

*~Epilogue End~*

Here go the thank-you's...

**celebrian**: Sorry that I had to kill the baby! But isn't this epilogue such a relief? ^_^ Thanks so much for staying until the end. Take care!

**Anthem**: Thanks for always saying such nice compliments! Here's the epilogue, right in the same fic. So no worries! Thanks for staying until the end. I hope you liked the epilogue! Take care!

**Cuthien Greenleaf**: I am so glad you liked it all, and awww, don't cry. See? Doesn't this epilogue make everything MUCH better? ^_^ Thanks for always sticking by and for reviewing. Nazgul romance story! LOL! Someone DEFINITELY must write one up. Take care!

**Shauna**: I am so thrilled you liked it hunny. And such wonderful comments! *blush* Anyways, thanks for always being such a great friend and sticking by. Here's the epilogue, dedicated to you as promised, and I hope you liked it too. Isn't it wonderful? ^_^ Always take care hunny, wherever you are. Thanks for everything!

**Moonfairy2000**: LOL! Cliffhangers! Nobody likes those, right? But hey, I updated quite often, so it wasn't TOO bad now, was it? *wink* Thanks for sticking till the end, I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. Take care!

**Lomelinde**: OMG, the baby's gone! But instead, there are TWO now! Whee! LOL! ^_^ Oh no, and it's ok you didn't come sooner. I don't mind at all. Just the fact that you did it late and wrote so much to me just means A LOT to me. Really. I love you. *hugs* Anyways, umm, the song is called "Here With Me" by Dido. LOL! Sorry, I wrote it wrong. XD Stupid me. Anyways, don't you love this epilogue? It makes it all better and stuff. TWO of them! TWO! ^_^ Isn't Thrandy and Celery (Celeborn: HEY! Who are you calling CELERY! *growl*) sooo cute? XD I LOVE that couple, so I actually ended my fic with a TxC scene. Hee hee. LOL! And isn't that toast me thing just totally HILARIOUS? I was laughing my A$$ and HEAD off. And I'm Asian too *points at herself* so it's ok! XD It would indeed be weird to watch Aragorn burn money, huh. Did they even HAVE money? *sweatdrops* Damn, another mistake. I think they used gold. O_O; (Don't tell anybody. LOL) Anyways, I'm so happy you liked the Thrandy and Celery thing, it isn't too common to see those two together now, is it? ^_^ Here's the epilogue hunny, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm so thankful you always left these huge reviews for me... you don't know how much it means to me. Take care!

**Lily Blackstar**: Glad you loved the ending hunny! Thanks so much! I was worried it sucked. ^_^ Here's the epilogue, I hope you liked it! And thanks for sticking till the end. Take care!

**Fantasia**: Thank you... Thank you... Hope you liked the epilogue too. Take care!

**Eärendilstar**: It's ok that you don't log in. As long as you tell me who you are... ^_^ And well, here you go, the epilogue and the ending to all this mess! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Thanks for always leaving such cute little reviews for me, that means SO much... Please take care wherever you are!

**too too**: Well, another fic.. I'll think about it. But I'm SUCH a lazy ass, that I probably won't. But awww, it's so sweet for you to say that, and I really will take writing another fic into consideration. You like my dialogues? LOL! There's another down there, so go read! Thanks for sticking till the end, Take Care!

**Takefuji Yami**-**sama**: Oh no, I understand. My reviews always get cut short too! _ Here you go, the epilogue... I hope you liked it just as much as the rest of the fic! Thanks for all the wonderful comments, *hugs*, you are wonderful. Take care!

**Lady Lena**: Awww.. sorry about killing the baby. BUT! Here's the epilogue and it's TWO babies and not just ONE! Whee! Isn't that great? ^_^ And LOL! That quote's cute. Don't know where it's from but cute! Thanks for sticking by, and thanks for reviewing. Take care!

**Celestra**: Glad you enjoyed the last dialogue thingie, hunny, *snicker* aren't those two just the cutest thing you've ever seen? ^_^ Anyways, yep, this fic's OVER. And with this epilogue, it's even MORE over. And aww, don't cry. I'm sure there are tons of other fics you're following and those have yet to end, right? ^_^ I'm glad you liked the ending to this fic, it was sorta sappy, no? ^_^; Oh well, I guess I can't avoid it. Sorry that the baby had to die, but hey~!, they're back.. not just one but TWO! ^_^ And sequel? Well, I don't know, I'll think about it. I'm just WAY TOO LAZY. Thanks for sticking till the end hunny, *hugs* Take care, okie?

**virus**: That was not the end, so here you go! EPILOGUE! Sequel? I don't know... I'll think about it... ^_^; Thanks so much for reviewing and staying by always, take care okie? LOVE YOU!

**Vuaryn**: *hugs* Flames just SUCK. And one of them called me a bitch, can you believe it? O_O; They're just jealous of our great works, hunny. *nod* Anyways, well, thanks for the compliments, they mean a lot to me. I'm so glad you enjoyed the ending. I hope that this epilogue was good, and awww, I'm proud to be one of your favorite authors. Love you hunny, thanks for sticking by, and take care!

**Lady Jaina**: *hugs* I know it's sad... but here's the wonderful epilogue where everything's better! Thanks for always reviewing, hunny. Take care!

**Hana**-**Heart**: *hugs* Awww, don't cry. =( You should be happy! This epilogue finished wonderfully with everybody being happy, right? LOL! Anyways, now you know what happens in the end, and I hope that's satisfying too. ^_^ Thanks for sticking by and take care!

**andrea**: Yay! You're back! ^_^ I really really hope you liked this epilogue, I worked hard on it. Isn't it sweet? ^_^ Thanks for always reviewing, and I really hope you came back for the epilogue. And yeah, stupid obvious guy... it's SO obvious that HE definitely hasn't got a brain. *nod* (Legolas: *nod*) Anyways, please take care, ok? Thanks for all!

**SecRet08 and Mrs. Aish Luthor:** Hello! Welcome back! LOL. Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I've been busy.. I hope you haven't forgotten and you are back. =) Anyways, sorry about the baby dying.. aww... don't cry. *hugs* As for the daughter, she's gone and TWO... not one, hunny, TWO little boys appear! YAY! _ I actually made the first one a daughter cuz I honestly wanted sons, so yeah, the daughter's dead. I hope you liked the epilogue. ^_^ Thanks for sticking by for almost every update, I love you. It means so much to me. Another story? O_O; I'll have to think about it. This fic took me long enough... perhaps I will write another fic when I get into college in August! WHEE! Thanks for everything and take care!

**Lizlego**: Well SORRY for hurting your GIRLISH pride. I made Legolas like that it was fitting to my plot, and he is like that cuz he's pregnant, hasn't eaten much, and is HURT. So uh duh he's weak. If you starved for a few days would YOU be punching the shit out of orcs?! I don't think so. Besides, I think Legolas is NOT girlish in my fic, and frankly, I do not care what you think. So have a nice day. ^_^

**andy**-**77**: Thanks for the terrific review! Hee hee. Anyways, glad that the ending surprised you.. (wait, is that a good thing? O_O) LOL. Hope you liked this epilogue, and aww, perhaps I will write another fic. I'll have to think about it. *hugs* Thanks for sticking till the end, take care!

**PokethePenguin**: Thanks for saying you'll come back! That was very encouraging. I hope you enjoyed reading the epilogue...isn't it sweet? ^_^ And yeah, poor Leggy and poor Aragorn, but it's all better now. Thanks for all, and take care.

**shi**-**chan**: *hugs* Don't cry! Here's the epilogue, and see? Everything solved and everything's fine! *hugs again* I hope you enjoyed reading the epilogue, it ends real nicely no? I love Thrandy and Celery. ^_^ Anyways, thanks for always reviewing, always dropping by, and for the nice compliments. Take care hunny.

**Cheysuli**: It's OVER! YES! LOL! Here's the epilogue, is that relieving or what?! LOL! Hope that you enjoyed reading this epilogue. Thranduil and Celeborn did learn about the baby, of course, since Elrond performed the 'operation' in Mirkwood castle, but then, I just assumed they found out and didn't include it. Sorry if you expected a reaction or something, I'm so lazy! _ Anyways, thanks for always dropping by and reviewing. Take care!

**GoldenRose**: I am TREMENDOUSLY glad you enjoyed reading this fic, and yeah, I'm sorry it's ending too. I had lots of fun writing it. ^_^ Anyways, thanks for always dropping by and reviewing, that means a lot to me. Hope you liked the epilogue, it's beautiful! ^_^ Take care!

**Lazy**-**Sloth**: *blinks* It was...? LOL. I am SO relieved that you love this fic! (It's cuz at the beginning of your review I thought you'd flame me majorly. LOL!) Anyways, awww, those are such wonderful/nice compliments... *hugs* it makes me feel loved and makes me feel so speshal. I love people like you. ^_^ Hee hee. Anyways, damn, you read it all in one sitting? O_O Wow. Must have taken quite a while. Sorry it ended, but here's the epilogue, and I hope you enjoyed it too. Thanks for reviewing, and take care hunny.

**montypythonfan2002**: Thanks for the nice compliments! *blushes* And WOW, you read it ALL in one sitting? That's AMAZING. O_O; Must have taken a LONG time, since it's a long fic. Anyways, thanks for liking it, I am so relieved. =) Anyways, here you go, the epilogue. Nobody knows that Arwen did it except for Aragorn, and now Legolas, because Aragorn told him. Legolas really has the right to know who REALLY did it right? But nobody else knows, and nobody else will know. Those two guys are just way too nice, right? ^_^ And damn, don't re-read it! It's LONG! I mean, I wouldn't re-read it! Don't you think it'd be boring? O_O LOL. Anyways, yeah, they took the site down, that really sucks. It was hilarious wasn't it? ^_^ Thanks for dropping by, reading it ALL, and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! Take care!

**MoRbiD**: Glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the epilogue too. Take care.

**MoroTheWolfGod**: I'm SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I know I promised! I am EVIL! I am MEAN! I should DIE! But here it finally is, and thanks for nagging me to my e-mail about it. That was real sweet actually. That showed that you were truly interested in seeing how this all ends. ^_^ *hugs* Love you. Thanks for sticking by for every chapter, that was so wonderful of you. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue, since I made you wait so long for it. Truly, very sorry. LOVE YOU! Take care!

**Sly**-**chan**: Thanks for always sticking by, chatting with me, brightening my days, and everything else. =) I love you hunny. Thanks for the names of the kids two, and they're twins! Isn't that lovely? Take care!

**Author's Final Ending Note :** Well, *sigh*, it's all over for real this time. *stares wistfully at the fic* I don't think there will be a sequel, though. ^_^; Sorry. I'm way too lazy, and I'd have to come up with a good plot. I MIGHT though. I'll think about it. I just wanna *HUG* everybody that's dropped by, and gosh, I love you all. Thanks so much for the tons and tons of wonderful comments, reviews, suggestions, and compliments. It just all means so much for me, and wow, more than 300 reviews. That's just one of the most wonderful things that's ever happened to me in my life. Thanks so much to those of you who read this from beginning to end once again, and I hope that this epilogue was a success and that you all read it with smiles on your faces! Take care all of you. I LOVE YOU!

Angelline: Heh. Thought I was gone, eh? NOT YET!

Aldarion: *pulls on Legolas's sleeve* Daddy? Why don't we have a mommy like everybody else?

Legolas: *sweatdrops* Uh.. hunny... that is.. you see... T_T

Lasgalen: Yeah... and where do babies come from? *pokes Laurenor, son of Haldir and Faramir*

Laurenor: Goo goo... ga ga...

Aragorn: ^_^; Well... you see...

Celeborn: *butts in* Well, what is the problem, Aldarion? Just call Legolas mommy, and it's problem solved! *pats Aldarion*

Aldarion: *smiles goofily* Ooohhh... you're smart... that makes SO much more sense now...

Legolas: CELEBORN! *GROWL* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Celebon: *cackles and runs away*

Legolas: *chases*

Thranduil: *referring to Lasgalen's previous question* You little MORON! How can you ask such an OBVIOUS question! Where do babies come from? *rolls eyes* Well, they OBVIOUSLY come from.. mmphhh!

Aragorn: *covers Thranduil's mouth* ^_^; Ha..ha... they come from... they... you see... these huge birds called storks bring babies in little bags...

Thranduil: *pries away Aragorn's hands* WHA - !? They come from WHAT?! You big MORON! You are teaching him wrong! Babies come from...mmppphhh!

Aragorn: *covers Thranduil's mouth again* Ignore your grandpa, hunny. Now run along and take Laurenor back to Haldir...

Thranduil: *waves arms like mad* Let...mpphh.. gooo... mppffhhh.. oooof...meee...mmpphhh!

Aragorn: *drags him away*

Nazgul(Lance): *smiles dreamily and clasps hands together* Storks bring babies in bags? I didn't know that! Awww... isn't that sweet? You think they'll bring us one too, hunny?

Nazgul(Maurice): T_T ...

LoVe,

Angelline~*  
(Who will be back for one last update for the final thank-you¡¯s to everybody who has reviewed. ^_^)


	14. Thankyou's

**"The Oh So Late as Hell Thank-you Page"**

Okay...

SO... whoever remembers this fic, I said I would post a last page thanking everybody who reviewed in chapter 13, so I finally sat my butt to write it up. Here goes all the thank you's to my wonderful and faithful readers (even if it's 1000 years late).

------------

**Anthem**: Thanks so much for reviewing, and I am actually working on another story, but it's SasukexNaruto from the anime series Naruto. If you do watch this thing, you should definitely go check it out! -smiles-

**LuthorCorp**: Are you still obsessed with Lex Luthor? Haha. Anyways, I am working on another fic, but it's not Lord of the Rings... but you should check it out sometime! What are you guys all into these days anyway? Do you still get on ffnet?

**Cheysuli**: Hi Chey. Sorry, but no sequel or prequel to this, I kinda abandoned the whole Lords of the Rings thing... but who knows? Maybe someday I'll actually feel like writing one up. How did your Legolas/Gimli fic go btw? Thanks so much for your reviews -hugs-

**MoroTheWolfGod**: Haha, I love Lance and Maurice too. Aren't they cutest things ever? Anyway, thanks for reviewing -many hugs-

**Earendilstar**: Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you are doing well. -hugs-

**shi-chan**: I hate kids too, but these, you must admit, are cute. Haha. Hope you're doing fine, and thanks for reviewing.

**andrea42**: Heya andrea. I didn't come up with the names, a good friend of mine did. She's obsessed with LoTR, and she knows all these different versions of the names. It's been such a long time ago though... I don't remember the details, sorry. Anyways, I hope you are doing well, and thanks so much for reviewing! -hugs-

**Vuaryn**: Hiya, Vuaryn. So did you have luck writing up something good? I'm sure you have. Thanks for all the compliments and your reviews, meant so much to me. Much appreciated. Hope you are doing well. -hugs and kisses-

**Celestra**: I'm so sorry I never came up with a sequel or prequel. Just had no time, and I couldn't come up with anything interesting enough. Thanks for sticking with me through the whole fic, and thanks so much for all the reviews. Hope you are doing well. -hugs and kisses-

**Obsessiveperson**: I just thought daddy would be more fitting... I mean, he is male after all. I think mother would be so awkward. LOL. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the ending, and sorry that there is no sequel. Hope you are doing well and thanks for reviewing!

**Wilwarin**: I'm sorry that it wasn't your style of story. But I'm glad that I at least did a good job. I must admit, it is weird. Anyways, hope you are doing good.

**Komari Vosa**: LOL, I was actually considering writing one, but then, I got too busy to. But the nazgul were cute. Very cute. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sanada Yukimura**: Thanks sooo much for all the compliments. I love compliments, yay! Thanks so much for reading through it all, and I'm very glad you loved it. Thanks once again for reviewing, and hope you are doing well!

**Moonfairyhime**: Thanks for reviewing, hunny, and I know, I couldn't believe it was over either when I finished it. Hope you are doing well!

**montypythonfan2002**: Yea, I know how you feel... I wanna know the ending to a fic real bad, but once it's over, you get this empty feeling. Kinda sucks. But hey, glad you liked the fic, and I'm very thankful for your review. No sequel, as you've noticed by now, lol, sorry. Hope you are doing well!

**Cayenne**: Sorry, Cayenne, no sequel and no Yami fic either, haha. I should really do one or the other, but I've gone into a SasukexNaruto obsession, so that's what I'm working on right now. If you're interested, go check it out! Anyway, thanks for reviewing so much. -hugs-

**Winter Hope Malfoy**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm very happy you liked it. Hope you are doing well, and I hope you're not too disappointed I won't be writing another LoTR fic. -hugs-

**Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart**: Glad you liked the whole ending and the little comedy portions, haha. I really enjoyed writing it all up. Sorry I never got to writing another LoTR fic. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you are doing well.

**severi**: Thanks! And yea, I was sad too that it was over... bye-bye indeed.

**Eliabrith**: Haha, you liked that Maurice and Lance thing, huh? I loved it too, they were so cute. It wouldn't have been the same without them. I'm very glad you enjoyed my fic, and thanks sooo much for reviewing. Hope you are doing well -kisses-

**celebrian**: Okay, so I really really didn't want to get into how it all happened, so that's why I skipped it all (I'm sneaky, I know) but I suppose the babies came out of the only place they could have come out of down there -ehem- okay this is real embarassing to talk about. Haha. ANYWAY, I'll let you imagine how the rest of it went. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you are doing well!

**VaniaHepskins**: Heya, thanks so much for all the reviews for each individual chapter. I was delighted to see a comment on each. Muchas gracias, y si entendi todo lo que dijiste. I hope you are doing well, and thanks once again! Viva AragornxLegolas por siempre!

**devilburns**: You found my fic? You had lost it? Haha, don't lose important things! J/k. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and sorry I never wrote another LoTR fic. Perhaps someday.

**ziggy greenleaf**: I LOVE YOU TOO SO MUCH! Haha, thanks so much for cute reviews, and all the love. Don't get sick too often now, you'll get me worried. Hope you are doing well. -hugs and kisses-

**Naoko Hirumi: **Hahaha, thanks SO much for your support against those flamers. Seriously, if they're against something, why do they bother reading through it? I mean, the warnings are clearly in BOLD. This just means that they are interested in it, but refuse to accept it cuz they're in denial. Oh well, thanks for reviewing, it really made my day... back then, that it. Hehe. Hope you are doing well.

**Goddess of the Imaginary Li...: **Sorry, it cut it off and it says you're not an active member of ffnet anymore. Sorry I never came up with a prequel or a sequel, but thanks so much for reviewing.

**PurpleCrystal**: This is a really late response, but you are more than welcome to translate it for your friends. (If you haven't already done so). Thanks so much for your review and your interest in my fic. I hope you and your friends liked it as much as I liked writing it up.

**Petragirl**: Thanks for reviewing, means so much to me. -hugs-

**Nekocha**: Haha! Good point! I really didn't mention comedy in there anywhere huh? I wasn't planning on it, but it just got funnier and funnier. I'm really glad you loved the author notes, and thanks sooo much for reviewing. -hugs and kisses-

**shieldmaiden1**: Sorry I never wrote up a sequel for this, hope you're not disappointed. I'm glad you enjoyed the fic though, and are satisfied with the ending. Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you are doing well!

**Miss W D Halliwell**: You stopped reviewing at chapter 3, but I sure as hell hope you finished reading the whole fic and you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pointy-eared-elfs**: I'm very happy you enjoyed reading the fic, and I hope you're not disappointed I didn't end up writing a sequel. Thanks so much for reviewing, and hope you are doing well!

**bradleigh**: You like mpregs? That's awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm very glad you loved my fic, means a lot to me. Hope you are doing well, bradleigh. -hugs-

**ScreaminInsanity**: LOL, well, I'm very glad you liked the mini-story thing at the bottom of the page, cuz I really liked them too. And yes, kids fight, they're supposed to fight, and they will always fight. Doesn't make sense if they don't. Thanks so much for reviewing, and hope you are doing well.

**Victoria Elner**: I'm pretty sure I emailed you saying you can translate the fic, cuz I remember doing so, but if I haven't, you are more than welcome to. I'm very happy you're interested in doing such thing, and I hope my Russian readers will like this fic as well. Thanks so much for the wonderful compliments, it all means so much to me. Hope you are doing well Victoria. -hugs-

**Seylin**: Wow, I never looked at it that way before, but you are right, he does resemble Juliet's father, haha. The whole story is very Romeo and Juliet now that I look at it again. Thanks for the very constructive and thoughtful comment, haha, and I hope you are doing well!

**Mistress Of All Darkness:** Glad you loved it, thanks for reviewing. Hope you are doing well!

-------------

**Author's last note:** Thanks to everybody once again. If I missed you, let me know, I'll add a comment for you and re-upload it all. I know that most of the people above will never get to see this new thank you page, but I just hope that everybody knows how thankful I am for each and every single one of the reviews I got for this fic. Also, I want to apologize for writing up this page so late; I have been busy is not a good enough excuse. I also want to apologize to anyone who was hoping for a sequel or a prequel, I just didn't have the time to come up with one. And well, with this, I bring the fic to a final closure. Thanks once again to everybody who stuck with me till the very end. -hugs and kisses to everybody-

Nazgul(Lance): Hugs and kisses everybody!  
Nazgul(Maurice): -gasp- You cheater!

Nazgul(Lance): -confused- Cheater? Me? How come?  
Nazgul(Maurice): You're hugging and kissing other people, how is that not cheating?  
Nazgul(Lance): It's friendly hugging and kissing, Maurice, no need to get jealous.  
Nazgul(Maurice): I'm not jealous.  
Nazgul(Lance): Oh, now you're just in denial. -mocking laugh-  
Nazgul(Maurice): I am NOT in denial!  
Nazgul(Lance): Oh YES you are!  
Nazgul(Maurice): Oh NO I'm...  
Nazgul(Lance): -gasp- Maurice! Is that a stork?  
Nazgul(Maurice): Yea, why?  
Nazgul(Lance): OMG, Maurice, we MUST chase it and get that baby, we MUST!  
Nazgul(Maurice): Wha-?  
Nazgul(Lance): -runs off screaming his head off- STORK! Oh Mr. STORK! Babyyyy...  
Nazgul(Maurice): T---T


End file.
